


Celestial Life Granted

by Chef_babe



Series: The Celestial Series [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, life in the guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_babe/pseuds/Chef_babe
Summary: A collection of one shots that fit in and around Celestial Mage Wanted.





	1. She's Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful readers. so this story is a collection of one shots that fit into my Celestial Mage Wanted time line each chapter will tell you were it fits on the time line of the story. several of the chapters were written for the story but I had trouble finding the right spots to slip these in. mostly due to pacing but i thought that many of you would enjoy reading them, so here we are and with out further Ado...

*****During the Mulit-guild party that Fairy Tail threw******

Happy flew off into the guild after Natsu and Gajeel began shouting at each other. Looking around he spotted the group of the other exceeds sitting on a table in the center of the guild.

"Hey Happy, Carla was just telling us about something weird that was happening," Lector said as the blue furred exceed landed on the table.

"Well I am sure it's nothing the tom cat hasn't dealt with but Wendy almost went hungry this week because she blew all of our money on frivolous purchases," Carla hissed as she straightened the bow on her tail.

"What did she buy?" Lector asked eagerly.

"Scarves, she bought forty scarves all of them different colors, sizes, patterns, and materials but she didn't need them," the white furred cat insisted as she waved to Mira for a cup of tea.

"Frosch what's to know why?" the frog suited exceed asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"She already has almost three hundred scarves at home but she never wears them," Carla hissed as she narrowed her eyes at her charge. The blue haired dragon slayer was talking to Sherria unaware that she had earned her partner's ire. "But when I told her so Wendy hissed at me and told me that I was a busy body and needed to mind my own business," she complained as Pantherlilly chuckled next to her a glass of kiwi juice in his paw.

"Carla with all of your knowledge you haven't figure it out yet?" the dark furred exceed asked taking a drink from his glass.

"Figured what out?" Carla asked as she looked to Lilly for answers.

"You know," Happy began speaking drawing the attention of those at the table. "It sounds like Natsu, whenever we finish a job he counts the money and then runs off to the shops and buys clothes and jewelry."

"But Natsu only has like two changes of clothes," Carla pointed out trying to remember if she had ever seen the dragon slayer in anything other than his normal outfit.

Not counting the formal clothes the palace had lended them for the ball after the Grand Magic Games Carla hadn't seen Natsu in anything but either his open vest or one sleeved coat with those white pants and sandals. A look that the white furred exceed found to be rather ridiculous.

"Oh no, the stuff Natsu spent all our fish money on isn't for him," Happy began as Mira set down Carla's tea and a fish for Happy before walking off. Picking up the fish he took a bite before speaking. "It was for Lushi!" he exclaimed mouth half full of fish.

"Yes, Happy is right Gajeel spends most of his cash on books old, rare, fragile books. I can't count the number of times we have taken job simply because a rare book was the reward. If it wasn't for the fact that he gives me a cut of our earnings there would never be food on our table just books," Patherlilly laughed turning to the Sabertooth exceeds. "What about Sting and Rouge do they make any strange purchase?"

"Well Sting is always buying these burettes that have flowers on them he even had about twenty of them on special order," Lector said as he thought about the similarities that these dragon slayers where showing.

"What about Rouge?" Lilly asked turning to Frosch.

"Frosch doesn't know, Frosch only knows that Rouge buys Frosch foggy toys!" the frog obsessed exceed cheered.

"Wait who in this guild like scarves?" Carla asked in confusion as she finally released what was going on with her Wendy.

"Well there is Nastu," Lector offered as Happy and Patherlilly glared at the exceed.

"Natsu would never cheat on Lushi… but you know who else likes scarves?" Happy asked as he looked over at Lilly who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, Romeo is never seen without a scarf either. And if memory serve correct didn't he receive a very expensive one of a kind scarf from Wendy on his last birthday?" Patherlilly spoke watching as Carla's face filled with shock.

"Excuse me I must speak with Wendy at once!" Carla said quickly as she flew off.

"Kittys!" a loud excided voice filled the air as three of the remaining exceed were scooped up into a tight hug. 

* * *

 

Several months had passed since the party at Fairy Tail. In that time Frosch had begun noticing changes in his caretaker. Sitting in the rafters of Sabertooth Frosch pouted as Lector came up behind him to figure out what had made the little cat so upset.

"What's wrong?" Lector asked as he watched Sting wrap his arms around Yukino. The celestial mage laughing as she was thrown over the guild master's shoulder.

"Frosch did something bad and Rouge won't tell Frosch what he did," Frosch pouted as he looked down at his paws.

"Why do ya think that?" Lector asked looking at the frog suit covered exceed.

"Because Rouge didn't buy Frosch the foggy cookies, he bought something else," Frosch cried as he looked over at Lector.

"Well what did he buy?" Lector asked as he thought back to a familiar conversation he had had a few months ago.

"Rouge bought earrings, but Frosch knows Rouge bought more the day before and Rouge never wears them Rouge just stairs at them and smiles," Frosch pouted as he looked over at Lector.

"Oh Frosch," Lector sighed as the red furred exceed tried to figure out if he should tell Sting that Rouge had found his mate.


	2. Dragon Tales Part One

*Set in at the same time as Lucy and Natsu’s Reunion*

Blinking in confusion Wendy rubbed her eyes as the bright light had cleared. Looking around she found herself standing on top of a deep ravine. Bushy green plants lined each side as the hard sea wind whipped through the stone network. Sniffing lightly she picked up the scent of someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Mom," she whispered reverently as she followed the scent down into the canyon below.

Making it half way down she noticed another that wasn't too far off from the first. "Romeo?" She asked quietly.

 Racing forward she heard gargled protests coming from the boy in question. Darting forward she moved to attack who ever dared attack her perspective mate. Snarling she jumped through the bushes but the confusing sight stopped her.

Romeo was bent over slightly his knees nearly touching the ground while his mouth wide open as a pair of hands held the jaw open as a woman looked inside his mouth, the boy groaning in protest at the white haired woman as she chuckled.

 "I wondered when you would get here," she stated as she continued her inspection of the boy's mouth. "Not very sharp but that will change once the process starts, and this hair color is acceptable I suppose," she muttered  to herself as she moved from the boy's mouth to his head pushing Romeo down so he was firmly on his knees.

 '’Mom?" Wendy asked in confusion as the woman continued her inspection.

"Well of course it's me, you must be tired my mate told me that Levy not only delivered early but it was a complicated birth. I take it everything turned out okay?" She asked while she ran her hand through the boy’s hair. "Scalp a little dry; are you using body soap on your hair?" She asked the boy who scoffed in offence as she ran her hands through the course purple hair.

"No! I got my dad's dandruff so I have to use a medicated shampoo," Romeo screeched as he stood up jerking away from the odd woman and ran behind Wendy.

"Oh come now if I can't even inspect my son in law how am I going to know how the hatchlings are going to look like?" The white haired woman whined, a small pout apparent on her lip.

"Son in law?! Wendy who is this and where am I? One minute I at home arguing with my dad about the last job we did, and the next I am here and this woman attacked me!" The fire mage raged as he kept Wendy between him and the white haired stranger.

"Romeo, you’re on the Draconic Isles, my isle to be exact and this is my mother the sky dragon Grandeeney," Wendy spoke as the woman chuckled.

"Not the brightest of the bunch I see," Grandeeney laughed as she pulled Wendy into a hug. "How are you darling I see you've started maturing since I last saw you," the dragon turned human whispered as she clutched her daughter tighter.

"I miss you so much," Wendy hiccupped though her tears as she gripped her mother tighter.

"I know, I am so proud of you," she said as she clutched her daughter.

The two women spent a while catching up on each other’s lives as Grandeeney spent as much time inspecting her  daughter’s soon to be mate. 

 "I wish I could stay longer but I have to go,” the white haired woman finally spoke.

"No, don’t go,” Wendy sighed hoping to get more time with her mother.

"Don’t worry. I will be watching over you... Both of you," Grandeeney promised scoping both teens into her arms. Holding them tightly for a moment she let go and pointed a finger as Romeo as she spoke firmly, "You take care of her.”

"I promise," Romeo said pulling Wendy in to his side.

"Not good enough," the dragon turned human hissed.

 "Fine I promise on my honor as a Fairy Tail mage, that I will always look out for Wendy," the boy promised as Wendy snuggled closer to him. Nodding in acceptance the woman stepped back as her body was covered in golden dust.

"Goodbye," Grandeeney sighed tears running down her cheeks as she disappeared into the air.


	3. Dragon Tales Part Two

******Set during Natsu and Lucy's Reunion*****

"Where the hell am I?" Laxus grunted as he looked up at the darkened sky that surrounded him.

Bolts of lightning crashing to the ground striking the earth with such force it caused the dirt to scatter, as thunder rumbled and shook the island. The spot where he stood was covered in rocks, as lush greenery surrounded the spot and off in the distance sat sand that was dotted with dark black spots too far from the waves for them to be caused by the water.

"The draconic Iles," a voice said as Laxus turned to find his daughter in the hands of the blonde man who had been at the guild.

"You're Brux right?" He asked pointing at the man near him, Laxus relaxing as he saw his daughter still asleep.

"I hope she got her brains from her mother," the man sneered as he looked down at the snoozing toddler who hadn't awaken on their trip here.

"What does that mean?" Laxus asked as he glared at the man who rubbed his cheek on to the top of Lexie's head.

"Ever since my lacrima was place in you I have kept an eye out for you," Brux hummed as he heard the child in his arms purr.

"You've been watching a stranger's child?" Laxus asked indignantly glaring at the male across from him.

"Don't make me shock you," the dragon made human hissed as he placed Lexie down on a bed of furs located at the base of his den. The little toddler groaning in annoyance but never once opening her eyes as she almost dug herself under the furs.

"Try me..." Laxus growled as the dragon shot him with enough lighting to kill three hundred men. Forcing the Drayer first to his knees then on his back as he absorbed the lighting.

"Shit!" Laxus cussed as he panted from his spot on the ground.

Never had he ever felt so over whelmed by his own element. Glaring up at the man who now towered over him the younger male heaved heavily as his body continued to twitch.

"Now listen here, this island is for her… and I guess you. Thought I doubt you'll need it," Brux scoffed setting a foot on to the slayers chest keeping him still.

"Why?" Laxus barked as he tried to remove the foot from his chest.

"The other slayers could tell you this but; the Draconic Ilse's are used for the sole purposes of mating. The seven of us dragons are the most powerful of our kind and as such we needed our own land that was magical protected so that we could properly train and mate with our mates. But you... You will never find a mate," Brux spoke finally removing his foot form it resting place watching as Laxus struggled to his feet.

"Figured as much," Laxus grunted when he was finally upright again.

"How so?" Brux asked raising one stoic eye brow at the younger male.

"Don't know, the minute bug showed up, I knew. This was it, her and the guild would be my family, didn't need anyone else," the acceptance in the younger males tone caused a swift breath of relief to escape the lighting dragon as he watched the father walk towards his daughter uncovering her face as she slept.

"Good, never would have worked out," the dragon made human grunted as he walked a little ways into the nearby cave and began rummaging through his belongings looking for something.

"Why?" Laxus shouted into the cavern as he spied piles of furs and colorful gems stacked as high as they could but off to the side sat pot after pot of various types of plants one whiff of them told him all he need to know.  _Nightlock_ , he cursed as he saw just how much of the poisonous plant was in this cave.

"Here," Brux grunted as he tossed a book at Laxus just barely missing the man's head.

"What's this?" the dragon slayer asked as he opened the book finding a strange language inside. Studying it carefully the words slowly began making sense,  _for the brat who gets my lacrima_. The only line in the book read as Laxus scoffed at the words.

"Everything you need to know about raising a dragon the right way, give it to her when she is older and about to mate," kneeling down Brux gently ran his hand over the toddler's head as he memorized her scent filing it away under his tab of family.

"How do you know she will?" Laxus asked unamused as he glared at the dragon, who was for all intense and purposes petting his daughter.

"The next generation is more dragon than human; she'll mate just like the others will," Brux laughed as he watched the horror etch itself upon Laxus's face.

"No one's good enough for bug," the dragon slayer insisted at the thought of any teenage boy coming to talk to his daughter. The mere thought of it made him want to figure out how to use fairy sphere to keep his little girl his's forever.

"Heee, I'll be sure to watch her wipe the floor with you when you try to keep her from her mate," Brux laughed as he stood. "Time for me to go," he said quietly as he walked away from the parent and child. Once he reached a few feet away he turned back and spoke once more. "My hoard is yours to do with as you please but please take the Nightlock to Penna's slayer I collected those plants for her so he should have them. Wait until tomorrow to go see Ingeel's brat, goodbye son," Brux said with a smile on his face as he disappeared into a cloud of golden smoke and glitter.


	4. Dragon Tales Part Three

******Set during Natsu and Lucy's reunion******

The air seemed to invigorate him as he raced through the thick trees. "Kia!" he called out stepping in another puddle as he stumbled around a fallen tree. "Kianna!" he cried out again as a somewhat timid voice responded.

"Erik!" she called out as the poison dragon slayer raced towards where her voice came from finding her stuck in a patch of bushes. "Why are we on the isle?" she asked as her mate helped her detangle herself from the prickly branched.

"I don't know," Cobra grumbled as he looked up and voiced the terrifying thought in his head. "Where is Damian?"

"Oh there you two are!" a voice called out as woman moved out of the fog.

"Who are you?" Erik growled as he looked the strange woman up and down.

"You both weren't at the guild…" she spoke stepping forward a bowl in her hands. Bending down she plucked several berries off the bush that had kept his mate still. "I'm Penna the poison dragon," she smiled brightly standing back up.

"Where's my son," Erik growled throwing his mate behind him.

"The Hatchling? He's back at my hoard," the odd woman shrugged tucking her brightly colored hair behind her ear.

"You left him alone?!" Kianna asked in confusion as she watched the woman search for something.

"First off he's not alone, Koa is with him, and he was starving so I am making him something to eat," she spoke happily as she set a bowl down before crouching down. Stalking up to a tree she leapt forward snatching a single brightly colored frog in her hands.

"Who's Koa?" Kianna questioned as she watched the woman pull the slime off of the frog and toss it into the bowl letting the frog hop off into several puddles far away from them.

"My mamba!" she gleamed as she began walking back the way she came.

"Wait, you left my infant son with one of the most dangerous snakes in the world!" Kianna screeched in horror as she followed the strange woman.

"The worst thing Koa will do is bite him," Penna shrugged as she continued forward occasionally pulling berries off of the bushed as they went.

"Oh is that all?!" Erik barked sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Listen here you little shit head!" Penna growled deeply as she tackled Cobra to the ground leaving the strange concoction in Kianna's hands. "That hatchling is my legacy I wouldn't let anything hurt him. Koa's bite will do nothing but make him stronger and your son will bite him back if it happens after that Koa will protect him like he's his own," she hissed as she held down the struggling dragon slayer.

"Well then could you please take us to him?" Kianna asked as she watched her mate struggle against Penna's strong hold.

"Sure and on the way I'll give you the recipe for my best pick me up mash!" the poison dragon smiled as she wrapped an arm around Kianna's shoulder as she continued talking, "So this has hemlock root, nightlock berries, Poison frog slime and when we get home we add the secret ingredient," she said happily dragging the woman off leaving the dragon slayer to get himself up and follow after them.

As they made their way around the swamp the two women arrived at the open cave. Large wholes sat at the top allowing water and sunlight to flow down on the many plants and vegetation that grew here. Off to the side large barrels sat each filled with liquids of unknown origins. While tucked further into the cave were gold, crystals, gems, and oddly enough various pelts of many animals.

But what drew Kianna's eyes was her son who was sitting in the middle of a curled up large snake his fangs sunken in to the flesh just behind the snakes neck as said snake bite her son's wrist. But before she could freak out at the sight a loud shout filled the cave.

"Koa!" Penna screeched as the snake retreated hissing lightly almost seeming sorry about what had happened.

Walking forward Cobra hissed in concern as his son giggled in delight thick green smoke escaping his mouth and nose as he exhaled.

"See no harm done," Penna cooed covering the bowl with cloth as she coaxed the snake to bite the edge of the bowl. Koa following though as he looked up at the dragon made human before slithering off further into the cave.

"Penna I have a question," Kianna said as she watched the woman begin to mash up the odd mixture adding some belladonna as she did so.

"Yes?" she asked as she poured the mush into what looked like a bottle and walked over to a pool of water and filled the glass the rest of the way.

"What is in the barrels? When Erik and I were here for the mating he tried some of the liquid and said that it gave him great energy," Kianna spoke taking her son in her arms.

"It's my own brews. Poison mixtures made from my garden. You see some times it is hard to find what you need as a poison dragon to recharge yourself. Snakes are useful but some don't work as well as others, frogs are hard to catch, and Spiders are disgusting. I mean if you're desperate you can try but let me tell you they barely do anything," she huffed as she took a stick and stirred the water and paste in the cup. "So I brew my own poison, here," she said handing Kianna two books as she handed Cobra the glass. "Drink!" she ordered.

Doing as he was told Erik downed half of the glass before he felt himself become fully recharged. More so than he had been in several weeks. Turning he watched as she rooted thought their diaper bag. Tossing everything around until she found an empty bottle taking the rest of the glass she poured the contents in to the bottle and topped it off with one of the brews in the barrels. Handing the bottle to Damian she turned around as she felt magic swirl around her.

"I have to go," she whispered tears streaking down her face. "Those books, one will tell you all you need to know about raising a dragon, the right way, the way I would have had I been given the chance," she whispered softly her eyes glazing over as if remembering something painful from the past. A few moments later she shook her head to clear the thoughts before speaking, "and the other is my recipes for brews. I am almost out of nightlock so ask Brux's son for the plants that he found for me. Oh and a word of caution… Never mix wisteria pods with frog slime…. Doesn't end well," she said as Kianna laughed lightly watching a she diapered in to a puff of smoke and gold dust.


	5. Dragon Tales Part Four

*****Set during Natsu and Lucy's reunion******

"Ryos," Hisui called out as she searched around for her mate recognizing that she was on the Isles. "Ryos!" She shouted again.

"He can't hear you," a smooth voice called out as Hisui turned to find the owner behind her.

"Skiadrum?" She asked as the dragon turned human nodded his head. "What are we doing here?" Hisui asked as she finally relaxed.

"Draco has allowed us dragons a chance to speak with our slayers and their mates for a little while," Skiadrum said as she brushed his black hair out of his face as he cool dark eyes gazed around as if looking for something.

"Well then, where is Ryos?" the princess asked as she glanced around looking for any sign of her mate.

"My son is busy looking for you," the man spoke with a laugh as Hisui snapped her eyes back to him in confusion.

"He can't see me?" she asked finally noticing how thick the shadows were that surrounded them.

Thought the island was filled with a dense forest that thrived despite the little sun that the plants received, not a single tree could be seen from where she was standing.  _Must be Skiadrum's doing,_  Hisui mused as she focused back on the man standing before her.

"No but only for a moment I need to speak with you," the dragon made human said firmly his tone changing from a friendly one to one of serious business.

"About what?" The princess asked matching the business like tone that her husband's father had taken.

"Hatchlings," Skiadrum said firmly his eyes holding her still with his stern gaze.

"Why?" Hisui asked in confusion as she suddenly had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Under the orders of Draco I have been studying the human world and as such I have a favor to ask of you," Skiadrum began holding himself proudly.

"What is that?" Hisui asked confusion and curiosity in her voice

"That you do everything you can to allow your children to live as dragons," the dragon made human stated as he sniffed the air find that his son had found the barrier.  _I see you haven't lost your intelligence despite hanging around Weisslogia's son,_ the shadow dragon thought as he felt his son's magic try to break through the barrier he had constructed.

"Why would you make a request like that?" Hisui asked as Skiadrum returned his attention to his son's mate.

"I am sure you have noticed that the hatchlings being born now are more dragon than human. Their heritage will be very important to them, many of our traditions will be hard wired into their brains due to their lineage weather they are born a slayer or not and if it is not up held by them then our culture will die," the dragon began as he watched as the princess began to process what he was saying.

"What does that have to do with me?" she finally asked knowing full well that she was the only mate that was neither pregnant nor had a child.

"Your hatchlings will have standing in the human world more so than the others, and I am sure that there are many who work for you will insist that they will need to act a certain way. But there are things that cannot be changed about them," the stern voice that Skiadrum used reminded the princess of her father whenever he was making a decree, one that he was very passionate about.

Shaking her head as she sighed out, "I had no intention of setting arranged marriages for my children," the firmness in her voice as unsurprising the dragon had spent time watching the girl the moment his son had met her knowing what she was for him.

"It is more than just that, I am sure that in the few months you have been mated to my son you have noticed how different he is from the others of your world," the dragon made human said as he watched the woman ponder the question.

Before meeting Ryos, Hisui had resigned her self the idea that she would be in a loveless marriage. The few men she had met for the purpose of a possible engagement had all been stern, respectable, and utterly boring. Most of them were more interested in the apparent worth of an ounce of raw etherious than what they could do to better the lives of her people. But once Ryos had entered her life things had changed. Though the dragon slayer was rather stoic he had a softer side. One that was playful, full of life, kind, and at time overly affectionate; a side that she savored whenever he would lavish it upon her. At first she thought maybe it was just him, but after watching the other slayers as they all interacted with their mates she noticed that they all were the same with their own mates.

Though each mate and dragon where very different, they each had the same basic traits whenever dealing with their mate. She had easily chalked it up to the dragon side of them, and her suspicion was only confirmed when she had read through the book that Skiadrum had left for Ryos.  _A mate brings balance, purpose, and life into the life of a dragon and as such the dragon will do the same for the mate._  The sentence hadn't seemed all that important when she had read it the first time but as she became more and more familiar with draconic culture she realized just how significant it was.

"Yes I have," Hisui finally spoke as she turned her mind back to the conversation at hand.

"Your hatchlings will be more so since they will be born with these instincts instead of taught," Skiadrum began but was stopped as Hisui raised her hand and interrupted him.

"I understand. But let me be frank I had no intention of denying them their Draconic heritage. Centuries of knowledge and culture have already been lost by hate, greed, war and time I never once intended for my children to lose their heritage simply because the rest of the world won't understand," the passion with which she spoke caused a great smile to spread on to the man's face.

"He chose well," Skiadrum said as he felt the spell break as his son barreled towards his mate.

"Hisui!" Rouge called out in relief as he wrapped his arms around his mate, savoring her scent as he tucked his nose into her jade hair.

"Ryos," the green haired woman sighed settling in against her husband as he moved so that he stood behind her his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Father what were you doing with my mate?" Ryos hissed in anger at his father as his hold on Hisui tighten. He could tell that neither of them were harmed and Hisui seemed to be at peace but after what had happened to Lucy and Natsu, Ryos did not what that to happen to him.

"We we're simply talking; besides watch who you growl at I can still thrash you like I used to even if I am not in my most powerful form," Skiadrum roared as he watched his son refusing to back down. Pride swelled within him as he watched his son place his mate right where she belonged before everyone.

"It's all right," the princess reassured her mate as she ran a hand through his hair, feeling as his body relaxed almost instantly.

"Besides I have to go," the dragon made human said as he smiled down at the two of them.

"What?" Rouge asked watching as his father began to disappear.

"Goodbye, my son," Skiadrum said as he vanished leaving Rouge and his mate alone on their isle once again.


	6. Dragon Tales Part Five

*****Set during Natsu and Lucy's reunion*****

The bright light cleared her vision as Yukino attempted to steady herself against the uneven rocks she had landed on. Running a hand over her abdomen she counted to ten as she calmed herself down breathing deeply as she focused on her heart beat. A technique that Wendy had shown her not long ago, opening her eyes she scanned the area to determine where she was. It wasn't hard to figure she was on the isles the white foliage was unmistakable. Looking around she spotted the little garden she had started when they were here for the ritual. Thanks in part to Lucy who had allowed her starts of all her plants from her own garden. Walking past it she made her way towards the cave where the hoard was.

"Alright old man, I'm sure I can really beat you now!" Sting shouted as Yukino rushed forward to find her mate pinned under the dragon turned human who was currently sitting on top of the slayer's back without a care in the world.

"Ah, you must be Yukino," Weisslogia sighed not getting up off the boy as Sting struggled to get the upper hand.

"Yes, um... Why are you sitting on Sting?" The celestial mage asked as the dragon made human chuckled.

"Why not?" He asked shrugging as Sting finally rolled out from under him causing the elder man to fall on to the ground with a loud groan.

"Yuki is the hatchlings all right?" Sting asked the white haired girl nodding her head as the dragon smiled brightly.

"A hatchling? Oh let me feel!" He shouted as he placed a hand on the girl's stomach before pressing his nose into her front and breathing deeply. "Hmm yes a dragon I see and a boy at that!" He hummed happily as Sting began to do a victory dance.

"How do you know?" Yukino asked blinking in confusion.

"I have my ways," the white dragon smiled both ignored the celebration by the guild master.

"Yes a dragon son we'll call him Sting Jr!" The Slayer cheered as he continued the odd movement.

"Oy, dunder head go grab some fruit for your mate she's looking a little hungry," the dragon barked as he knocked Sting on his head causing the blonde haired man so cease his movement as he hit his knees.

"Oh, no I'm alright," Yukino tried to insist before her mate stood and ran off.

"Be right back," Sting called out racing through the foliage until he was out of sight shouting in joy as he disappeared.

"It's been a while since he's been this happy," Weisslogia sighed to himself as the Celestial mage looked up at her sudo-father in law.

"What?" Yukino asked in confusion.

"It's all I've ever wanted from him," the dragon made human whispered sitting down next to the girl.

"Yes, I am happy that he is happy," the mate sighed as she found a seat on a rock nearby.

"Yukino can I ask you a favor?" Weisslogia asked as he stared off in the direction Sting had gone in.

"Yes," the white haired woman said.

"Don't ever let him go to Cintra," the dragon made human said the seriousness in his voice caught Yukino off guard as she tried to figure out to where he was referring.

She had been a very dedicated student, always remembering every lesson she was taught but the place where Weisslogia was referring to escaped her,  _it that even in Ishgar_. The white haired woman thought as she decided to voice her confusion, "where?"

"If I am right you call it something different now, but I don't know what," his voice softened slightly as he looked out over the island that was once his home.

 _Not quite suitable for humans,_ he thought his mind wondering to what his son needed to do to make this place safe for his hatchlings.  _Maybe he should ask for help,_  Weisslogia thoughts continued as Yukino's voice brought him out of his mind.

"Why?" she quarried.

"Because he escaped from their once and I don't know if he would be able to do it a second time," the white dragon's tone unchanging as he looked towards his son's mate.

"What?" the celestial mage nearly shouted as she tried to keep herself form falling off her seat in surprise.

"You look confused," Weisslogia stated as he continued to study the woman next to him as she regained her balance.

"Well I am," Yukino stated bluntly as she finally regained her balance.

"Ask that mate of Metalicana's brat about the Encarin people," Weisslogia whispered as he heard and smelled his son's approach curing the fact that he was far to distracted to notice how close the boy was.

"Yo I got the grub," Sting shouted as he rounded the corner. His shirt off and filled with every fruit her could find even a few he hadn't had since he was a child.

"Took you long enough it's about time for me to go," the dragon made human barked as he stood up breaking the tense atmosphere he and Yukino had been in.

"What?! But I was gonna show you my moves," Sting shouted dropping his fruit filled shirt as he readied in an attack position.

"tsk I showed you your moves," Weisslogia scoffed as he easily toppled over his son.

"Yeah but I made them better. Bested Dragneel with em," the guild master boasted as he quickly recovered only to find himself locked in a chock hold.

"The best you've done against Dragneel is tie," the dragon grunted as his son fought back.

"Oy what do you know?" Sting growled in annoyance as he finally pulled himself free of his father. Moving he jumped to tackle him but Weisslogia was too fast and was over by Yukino in a moment. Causing Sting to simply fall to the ground with a lough groan of pain.

"Take good care of him, he has never know when enough is enough," Weisslogia said as he disappeared in to a cloud of smoke.

"Yukino?" Sting's groan of both pain and confusion breaking the spell she seemed to be under.

"Sting what do you know about the Encarin people?" the white haired woman asked as she helped her husband off of the ground.

"Got no clue why," Sting asked as he began to pick up the fruit he had dropped earlier.

"Never mind I'll ask Levy," Yukino said as she looked off into the distance.  _What exactly are you afraid of?_


	7. A New Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 4, Sarapina (9 Months along)
> 
> Redfox; Ren 4, Axel 1
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 5
> 
> Justine; Marcus 2
> 
> Alberona; Chance 1
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 4
> 
> Damian 2
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 2

******Nine months after the end of Celestial Mage Wanted******

"Thank you for coming so quickly," the princess said as she met the two Fairy Tail mages in the front corridors of the palace.

"No problem what's the emergency?" Laxus asked as he and Minerva walked into the hall.

 Two days ago the royal palace had sent word asking that the master of Fairy Tail or his next in line to please come to Crocus to discuss urgent business. With Makarov’s health on the decline due to stress, Laxus and his now part time secretary had come in his place.  

 "Follow me I'll explain on the way," Hisui spoke turning to lead them were they needed to go. "What do you know about the magical refugees?" The princess asked as she turned to look at the two fairies continuing forward.

 "They are mages who have crossed many borders into Fiore for safety from enslavement and or death," Laxus spoke as Minerva nodded.

"Yet an alarming number of them are children recently," Minerva continued remembering several of the announcements she had read while still at Sabertooth.

"Yes, as you know Fiore and Alvarez are the only safe havens for mages on the continent. Giving them the chance of an eraser and freer life. As long as they join a guild, or the rune knights by the age of eighteen they will be given citizenship," the princess stated as she continued forward leading them down the maze like corridors.

 "We know that, but why are we here," Laxus asked as he heard several shouts of what sounded like children playing nearby. Looking out a nearby window he spotted a large number of them all racing through the gardens of the palace.

 "As you have said most of the ones to arrive here in recent years have been children. Abandoned just barely on our side of the borders with notes attached to their bodies if they are too young to speak. It was once the duty of the magic council to raise the children in orphanages. Providing food, shelter, and education until they reached maturity, but with the issues we have been having with the council it comes as no surprise that they have failed them," Hisui spoke gravely as she stopped in front of a large open area overlooking a dining room.

 "What do you mean failed them?" Minerva asked as she looked over the railing watching as children were seen by several doctor's even Sherria and Wendy were among the children each healer tending to a child. _So that's where she went_ , Minerva thought remembering that three days ago Wendy had burst into the guild shouting that she would be gone for a few weeks but back before Lucy was to give birth then she disappeared just as suddenly as she had come.  

"A few weeks ago a boy came to palace, no more than fifteen, asking to see the king," Hisui began as she looked over the railing while she continued. "Father was away but Ryos and I saw him. The story he told us seemed impossible but when we inspected the closest orphanage not far from the palace..." she stopped suddenly staring off into space.

"Hisui?" Laxus asked as he looked over at the princess.

 "The money that had been sent to the children homes had been stolen by the caretakers. The children were starving, most were sick, none of them had seen a teacher in months, and the building was nearly falling down," the green haired mate spoke quickly before taking several breaths and then continuing. "I thought for sure that it was only that one but after sending off staff to every single one we found they all were in varying stages of disuse and the children left to their own devices. After speaking with many of the older children myself I found that the ones who showed the most magical promise... They were sold to dark guilds," Hisui finally croaked out gripping the railing tightly.

"No wonder the number of dark mages have increased," Minerva said as she remembered the last meeting between Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciére.

 Jellal had been worried about the number of dark mages that had shockingly increased in the last few years.  Dark guilds were becoming more and more frequent and their numbers growing. He had asked that they keep an eye on the situation, fearing that many of the leaders were bewitching good mages and forcing them to do their bidding.

"Yes... So I have closed down every single one of those orphanages and had the children moved here," Hisui spoke as she pushed herself away from the railing.

"How many?" Laxus asked looking over the children trying and failing to count them.  

"Around three hundred and fifty. But several of the older girls are pregnant as well," the princess spoke watching a Wendy checked up on the expectant mothers.  

"What do you want us to do?" Laxus asked as he watched the princess carefully.

"Come with me," she motioned as she lead them down the corridor and pushed open the large doors at the end of the hall. The spacious room was filled with cribs toys and children, very young children. "This is the nursery, all the children under the age of three are here," Hisui said as a few of the servants assigned to this room bowed as she entered.

"I've spoken to the other legal guilds and they are sending representatives here to talk to the children about joining their guilds, if any of the children don't want to I have made arrangements for them to stay here, then once a year we will see if they change their minds," Hisui said as she bent down picking up a little girl who had crawled to her.

"You want us to do the same?" Laxus asked in confusion, Hisui shook her head before she spoke.

"No, I was hoping you would take all the younger ones," The princess said turning to look at the two fairies.

  "Why?" Minerva asked in confusion as she looked over the nursery a little boy tentatively walked up to her.

 "Hold tchou," he muttered lifting his hands up expectantly. Bending down she gently picked up the boy nearly melting as he tucked his head under her chin before falling sleep.

"Your guild is the only one whose members have families and yet both mages continue to work. Not only that but all of your children are around the same age as these. You would receive a siphoned to help provide for them and we can search for families to take in these children but...." Hisui explained her words traveling of unable to finish the sentence.

 "Many people dislike the safe haven laws," Minerva spoke finishing off the thought.

 It was a sore point with her father; the man had despised those laws and was always very vocal about his displeasure. He even made it a rule that no foreigners were allowed to join Sabertooth, the only exception being when a prince of Bosco had come to them asking for asylum.

"Yes and I fear we won't find families to taken in the children, and I can't divert any more staff members to care for them," Hisui said anxiously.

"How many?" Laxus asked looking over the room, most of the children looked like the majority of them were a little over a year old. _Which means they would fit into the right age group for the kids we already have,_ the dragon slayer thought.

 "Thirty," Hisui said handing the child over to one of the servants for her lunch another taking the boy from Minerva.

"Can we have a moment?" Minerva asked, the princess nodding her head in understanding as she stepped out. "Master, I want to do it," she said looking over at the children as they were feed.

"What?"  the blond man looked down at her in confusion watching Minerva begin her plans.

"I've been looking for something to do with my life, I am done with being a wizard as you well know.  I take care of the kids while their parents are away and Makarov and I have been making plans to start a school for the children when they get older,” she said out loud continuing to figure out the details knowing Hisui would want the information before she released the children in to her custody.

"Where will they live?" Laxus asked as he tried to figure out how this could work.

 "We can use the old fairy hills building, I’m the only one living there now that Laki has finally moved in to her own apartment. The renovations we would need to make would only take a few weeks if the guild would help and in the mean time we can keep them in the infirmity and the guild nursery till it’s done,” she shrugged already planning on calling on the dragon slayers and Laki to help. _If we can keep them from fighting then all the work can be done in about ten days,_ she calculated.

"Minerva," Laxus grunted as she finally turned to look at him again.

 "Laxus if we go home without these children and the guild finds out they will hate you," she pointed out as she began a staring contest with the dragon slayer. 

“Fine I’ll be right back,” Laxus said as he disappeared into a bolt of lightning. 

* * *

 

 

"Everybody shut it!” he bellowed as the guild clamored around him all of them beginning to make plans to take in these children.

“My boy do you think we should take in these poor children?” Makarov asked from his chair.

“They’ve got nowhere else to go Jiji but my concern is that we don’t have the man power to take on thirty children under the age of four,” Laxus said as Lucy groaned.

                “I’ve got your man power,” the heavily pregnant mage growled as she shifted in her seat again trying to get comfortable. “As you know , you all finished sorting out the rest of the members of Dragons keep and I have twenty new members who are now waiting for assignments,” Lucy spoke as she felt her mate massage the tense muscles in her back as she leaned against him. 

“Can you trust them?” Makarov asked turning towards Lucy.

“Not yet, but I can move people around and I have about fifteen that I trust completely. If we modify Fairy hills and give them each a room of their own we can have ten workers here at a time and then they’ll work a month shift before we change them out and rotate them back to the mansion if they want to,” the blonde woman said as looked towards Mira, “Can I get some of that Dragons blood smoothie you made yesterday?” she asked as the bar maid nodded.

“What about wages? We won’t be able to pay them very well if at all,” Laxus asked as he tried to figure what they would be able to afford.

“The Haroworth clan is self-sustaining, what they can’t make or grow they buy with the money they earn from their exports. Apparently Hart Kuzon, loves the textiles they produce and makes his top line out of them exclusively, Erza is wearing one right now,” the celestial mage grunted as the requip mage looked down at her simply shift dress. The pattern was bright and colorful, full of life, honestly it was the reason she bought it. 

“Your family made this?” Erza asked in wonder.

“Just the fabric I have every designer from around the world calling about specialty patterns, I haven’t had a full nap in ages,” Lucy pouted as she felt an especially hard kick. “Alright little miss I am giving you your marching orders, you have a week to leave or Wendy will cut you out,” she hissed down at the week late life with in her.  

“Alright, so we have the man power, so what about schooling when they are older? I don’t think Magnolia would be able to handle that many children at once, and I know Hisui will want these children to have an education” Freed asked Marcus in his lap as a book in front of them both. 

“Perhaps we could be of some assistance,” Zeref spoke from the rafters Mavis right next to him.

“How’s that?” Laxus inquired as the two spirits floated down to the ground.

“Well Mavis, Makarov, Minerva, and I have all been discussing the future education of the children,” the elder Dragneel spoke as Mavis nodded her head and continued.

“Most children of mages are rowdy and hard to control due to the focus on the magic running through them and as such have problems in most school systems that run on the idea of strict structure in schools,” Mavis began as she looked over at Makarov. “In the past basic education was just reading and basic math, adding and subtracting, all things that could be taught very quickly while magic was focused on more. But today that’s not the case,” the first master finished.

“We had been discussing the structure of a school for the children of the guild, one that would give them the education they need but also a more understanding environment for their need to practice their magic. There would be no cost to the members of the guild, and we could have many of my children come and teach a lesson or two if it was in their expertise,” Makarov smiled as he looked towards his grandson. “I am sure that with two guild masters and one of the brightest magic prodigies of all time we can manage perfectly well,” he said as he took a long drink of his beer.

“Well then I better go get them, but while I am gone.  Freed I need you and Laki to begin working on the redesign of Fairy hills. Once that is done grab everyone you can and get to work. Make plans for fifty kids, bunk no more than three to a room, plus personal rooms for each worker and a large nursery for the infants and a large play room as well, with a kitchen on site.  Mira put together a cook book of Fairy Tail favorites for the children, Lucy call who you need to and get your workers here by the end of the week. I am going back to Crocus,” Laxus ordered as everyone scrambled to do their assigned tasked all expect Lucy who contently sat where she was enjoying her drink as her husband ran to find a lacrima she could call the family with.  

* * *

 

“Okay so it looks like everything is in order,” Hisui said as she looked over the paper work another time. 

It had been three days since Laxus had returned with the news that Fairy Tail would take on the children. In that time he and Minerva had been spending as much time with them as possible, while trying to coordinate everything back at the guild. The construction on Fairy Hills had stared two days ago and was right on schedule, it was aiming to be done two days after they had returned with the children. Lucy’s family had arrived the day before and were currently unpacking the boxes of donations that had arrived at the guild for the children.

“We will send someone to inspect Fairy Hills and your operation in a month. If all goes well then we will only do yearly visits,” the princess smiled as she watched the children be prepped for travel.

“Who is going to be the inspector?” Minerva asked as she counted the files for the children again.

“Rufus Lore has volunteered to do it, so I am going to appoint him as Minister of the Safe Haven Laws. A position we should have had from the start,” Hisui spoke as she handed the last of the copies to Laxus along with this month’s stipend. 

“Is that all?” Laxus asked looking up at the princess.

“Yes, I have assigned a few staff members to assist you on your journey as well as having two train cars to yourself and the children,” the green haired mate smiled as she stood followed by the two fairies.

“Thank you your majesty,” Minerva said with a bow.

“No thank you,” Rouge spoke as he stepped beside Hisui, “She has been going crazy over the last month and now that we have found places for almost all of the children she can finally relax,” the shadow dragon said as he tucked his mate under his chin holding her close. 

“We need to go, if we aren’t back in Magnolia tonight I think Jiji will beat my ass,” Laxus laughed as they left the office meeting the children at the doors of the palace ready and waiting to begin their new life.


	8. A Favor To Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 4, Sarapina 1 month 
> 
> Redfox; Ren 4, Axel 2
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 5
> 
> Justine; Marcus 3
> 
> Alberona; Chance 2
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 5
> 
> Damian 2
> 
> Fernandez; Maia (two weeks along) 
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 2

***** Ten months after the end of Celestial Mage wanted *******

"I just want a simple quiet wedding," Lisanna insisted for the near hundredth time that week as she placed her head on the table groaning as she heard Mira squeal again. _And it’s only Tuesday,_ she sighed internally.

"If you wanted that you and Bixlow should have just ran off and eloped the second he proposed," Lucy laughed as she picked up her new born daughter.

 It was ten months since the end of the war with Lucy's aunt. Eight months ago Bixlow had proposed, leaving Mirajane ecstatic about the idea of finally having a true Fairy Tail wedding.

"If Mira wants a big wedding so bad then why doesn't she have one?" Levy asked as she watched Axel follow the older children around, smiling as she spied Ren stopping every so often to make sure his baby brother wasn't far behind.

"She can't Freed's family is some kind of royalty in Seven. If he were to get married it would have to be in Seven and to a member of the Aristocrat," Lisanna huffed as she watched Mira instruct Dory on the flowers she wanted for the wedding. "I am sorry about this Lucy, I know you wanted to take a trip back to the burial grounds with shadow gear," The takeover mage apologized.

 "It's fine, I want to wait until Saraphina is a little older before we do that," the blonde said rocking the sleeping baby as Mira began going over the cake plans with Erza.

 "Wait so Freed's family is okay with him having a family while being unmarried?" Levy asked as she looked over the girls.

"Yes and no apparently, he's the youngest of four, and his older brother is taking over the family estate. Besides when his magic began to appear his family began to.... Hmmm how to put his...." Lisanna began struggling with what to say as Lucy sighed in realization.

 "They beat him until he stopped using it," Bixlow said as he sat down next to his fiancé taking a drink of ale as he watched his totems fly around chasing the children with the exception of Mila who once again decided to hang around Lucy.

 "That's horrible," Levy stated as Lucy bit her lip.

 "Yeah, well he said cosplayer had the same thing happened to her," Bixlow shrugged taking another drink from his mug laughing as he watched Mila dance for Saraphina.

 "Wait how does he know about that?" Lucy asked as she began to feel panic rise inside of her.

"When you we knocked out at the games that first year after the battle with Minerva. Porlyusica cleaned you off and she found that brand. Feed was there and he recognized the mark. Honestly it freaked him out never seen him so broken up about something," Bixlow said shrugging his shoulders remembering how the rune mage had broken down into hysterical tears right there in the infirmery.

 "Lu?!" Levy squawked in fearful surprise as she looked over at her best friend.

 "It was a long time ago but I got that not for using Magic, for most of the time that monster was there my father was okay with my magic since it came from Momma. So he kept her from allowing her to ‘punish’ me for it," the blonde said quickly.

"Then why did she brand you?" Lisanna asked in concern, she had heard through Bixlow what had happened to the rune mage and was concerned that another one of her guild mates had met with the same fate.

 "I upstaged the son of a business associate in a game of chess," Lucy scoffed bitterly as she looked down at her cooing daughter. The green eyes of her husband stared up at her from her child as she pushed the bad memories away.

"Why would a parent do that to their own child?" Levy asked appalled as a new voice answered.

"Centuries ago any child who showed any promise of being magically inclined was removed from the family and trained as soldiers. The Aristocrats couldn't afford to keep having children taken and never returned, arraigned marriages lead to unfriendly living environments so usually just having one child was preferable especially if it was a son. So rather than risking the loss of an heir, they simply got the child to stop using Magic," Hisui said as she sat down at the table.

"When did you get here?" Lucy asked as setting her daughter on the blanket cover table.

 "Not long, Ryos wanted to hang out with Sting," Hisui spoke as she found her mate greeting his longtime friends.

  The Eucliffe family like Minerva had chosen to stay here at Fairy Tail once the battle had been over. Sting saying that if Sabertooth was ever revived they deserved to have someone at the helm whose attention was actually on the guild. Especially since Reese was born the dragon slayer had become a mostly stay at home dad while Yukino went out on jobs to support the family.

"But very few countries have armies of mages, any more so why are noble children still being beaten?" Lisanna asked in confusion as she looked between the princess and the blonde.

"The nobility are still stanch traditionalists. Their fathers and mothers did it to them and they continue the cycle onwards. Fiore has, in recent years been a refuge to many magically inclined nobility as well as other mages escaping persecution," Hisui spoke as Lucy nodded.

“Who else?" Levy asked.

"Rufus Lore is actually a prince of Bosco, Alzack is the son of a Prime minister, just to name a few. Many don't even stay with the guilds the join, they just live here until they obtain citizenship," the green haired monarch said.  

"How does that effect relations with other countries," the solid script mage quarried as she looked around the guild finding her husband talking to his brother, the conversation did not appear to be going well as both men hissed in harsh tones their bodies tense.

 "It can make the waters muddy, but that's why I am here," Hisui spoke with and awkward laughed as she turned to Levy.

"Why?" Levy asked not taking her eyes off of her mate.

 "My father and I have a favor to ask of Levy and Gajeel," the green haired mate spoke quickly as Levy turned to look at her sister in law.

 "What’s that?"

"We want to crown Ren and Axel as Princes and next in line for the throne," Hisui said quickly Levy blinking in confusion as she looked at the princess in shock.

"What?!" the whole table screeched as the bluenette looked for her children amongst the masses.

  "It turns out that, I will always have difficulty conceiving. Wendy says there are some options that she and Porlyusica are going to try but it will always be hard. So my father and I want to ensure that our hard work does not go to waste and if something were to happen to us we fear what will happen if a person with no Draconic heritage takes the throne. But if we crown your sons as Princes it would make you and Gajeel regents until Ren and Axel become of age," Hisui spoke quickly as Levy looked over at her children Axel was giggling as one of Bixlow’s totems pranced around him Ren not far off as he chased after Igneel who held on to a book.

_We have worked so hard to keep them safe,_ she thought as the one terrifying law crossed her mind. _What if they actually pass the draconic children’s act._

 "Shrimp! Did she tell you this idea that..."  Gajeel bellowed as he marched over to his mate the blue haired girl turning to face him before speaking.

"Yes,"  Levy spoke her voice shaking as the outcome of the act being passed sent her swirling in to panic as she jumped up and raced for her two boys. Cuddling them close she fought back the urge to sob trying to calm her ever running mind.

"and there is no way..." Gajeel’s rant finally bring her back to reality as she held the two toddlers close before looking up to her mate.

 "We'll do it," Levy said firmly as she turned to Hisui nodding her head as her resolve steeled.  

"Yes?"  Hisui asked in unsure joy.

"Yes?!" the iron dragon slayer roared in confusion looking down at his mate.  "Levy you do know what you’re agreeing to," Gajeel hissed before he jumped back in fear at the glare his mate sent him.

“I do but Hisui said it, we need someone with draconic heritage on the throne,” Levy said as she stood with both children in her arms.

"Shrimp are ya sure?"  Her mate asked taking Ren into his arms as Levy cuddled close with Axel.

"No, but their family and we should do what we can for them. Besides what if the nest person actually passed the draconic children’s act?"  Levy spoke her worst fear as a shock wave of fear instantly went down every slayer and their mate as the solid script reminded them of a drafted law they would all hope stayed buried. “We can never risk that law being passed and if Mavis forbid something were to happen, we can’t guarantee that they won’t be as bad as Marshal. So this is the only way.”

“Okay we will need to have and formal ceremony in Crocus as soon as possible and then the people need to be introduced to the princes soon after,” Hisui said Levy nodded.

“I think it would be best if you four returned to the palace with us until the ceremony is complete,” Ryos spoke as Levy nodded.

“Can I go pack bags for us?” Levy asked as Hisui nodded her head.

“Yes, but we will need to leave soon the ceremony will take two weeks to put together. All of Fairy Tail is invited and there will be a ball to celebrate,” the princess said as she wrapped her arm around Levy as she sighed.

“Well then little prince, let’s go home,” 

*****

Levy coursed her formal attire. After all growing up in a guild like Fairy Tail one didn't have many occasions to dress up. And even then to most of her guild members dressing up meant wearing something other than the clothes you did missions in. But the monstrosity that she had been shoved in was ridiculous. It was a floor length ball gown in gold and white, quarter length sleeves with lace fringe that reached down to her finger tips. The top was far too tight as she could barely breathe and shirt with far too many layers to anything but walk... barely.

Looking into the crib she smiled at her two boys who were both napping about to be dress for their coronation. Fixing her up do, Levy pulled several strands out of her hair so they framed her face before attaching the sash that met her shoulder and ran to her hip. The green fabric showing the Fiorian pride. A knock at the door interrupted her though and woke the boys as she went to answer finding her husband on the other side.

"Ya sure I can't wear my own suit?" Gajeel gruffed as he walked in in the three piece suit with tails his own green and gold sash over his jacket. His long mane brushed, and slicked back into a low ponytail.

 "Nope, we have to at least look like Aristocrats," Levy groaned under her breath repeating what on of the members of the advisor committee said.

 "Daddy," Ren called out as he stood in the crib, walking over Gajeel picked up his eldest.

 "Well your highness let's get you dressed," Gajeel muttered as Levy picked up Axel. 

"You ready?" A knock on the door filled the room a while later as Hisui's voice called before peeking in.

 "As we'll ever be," Levy said turning as she bent down to pick up Axel who was trying to hide under the bell of her skirt.

"Good, Gajeel needs to hold Ren and you Axel during the ceremony. Now follow me," she said as the parents held on to their sons, walking quickly they exited the Royal suit in the national cathedral as they made their way to the entrance.

 Guards stood every few feet with in the walls as they stopped in front of the doors. "Stay here until you’re called," Hisui spoke as Ryos appeared before her kissing the back of her hand as a loud fan fair filled the air.

"Her Majesty Princess. Hisui E. Fiore and her consort Ryos Cheney," the crier called as the pair entered the room with grace leaving the Redfox family in the waiting area. "His Majesty King Tomma E. Fiore," the man called as presumably the king entered from the center as they had practiced the night before. The crowds cheering dying down as he began to speak.

"My people. It is with great joy that we are here today. For on this day we will crown two princes of our great nation," Tomma spoke as the crowd applauded for a moment before quieting once again as the king continued to speak. "As most of you know my daughter, the next queen, has mated with a dragon slayer, and this man has a brother and we believe that it is in the best interest of the state that the sons of said brother be crowned as Royal princes. So I will introduce to you The Lord and Lady Redfox and their sons Ren and Axel," the king spoke as Gajeel walked out with Ren, Levy following with Axel.

The room was filled with people and cameras the coronation was being televised around the country. Taking a deep breath Levy concentrating on her husband's back as she stopped to stand before the king of Fiore and his daughter. Motioning a man forward the royal scribe unrolled a piece of parchment and began to read.

"It is from this date, the first of June in the year x795. That from this day forward that both Ren and Axel Redfox will be known as crowned princes of Fiore. They shall follow her Majesty princess Hisui E. Fiore in succession until such time that the princess produces a child of her own. And if upon that happening the two princes will follow behind. In the event that neither prince is of age when they are called upon to perform their Royal duty their parents the Lord Gajeel and Lady Levy Redfox, will act as regents until such time they have reached maturity," the man finished handing the parchment to the king who turned towards the two parents.

 "Do you so solemnly swear to adhere to the laws of the land, the raise your son's as Princes and if such a time comes preform the task of regents until they are of age?" He asked.

"We do," Levy and Gajeel vowed as Axel decided that then would be an appropriate time to run around.

 Levy held him tight as the near two year old squirmed in her arms desperate to get down. Finally having enough Axel let out and agitated scream as Levy struggled to keep him still.

Picking up one of the crowns that one of the servants were holding, the king placed it on top of Ren's head as he spoke. "I crown you Prince Ren Redfox of Fiore," Turing he did the same as he spoke over the toddlers distressed cries. "And I crown you Prince Axel Redfox of Fiore," the king laughed as Axel continued his screaming.  "I believe the younger prince would like to be put down," the king laughed as Levy nodded in agreement.

 "I would your highness, but I am afraid this dress was not designed to chase a stubborn toddler around while in it," Levy huffed as she readjusted the hold she had on her son, while the audience laughed.

"Very well then," the king nodded as he smiled. "Now I present to you their Royal Highnesses Princes Ren and Axel Redfox!" The king shouted as the doors to the cathedral opened.

Levy and Gajeel taking their que to walk up the isle as those in the cathedral bowed as they walked. Outside awaiting them was a large carriage that was to take them around the city for the parade to celebrate. Placing Axel on his feet Levy held on to his arm waiting for the rest of the royal family to enter. As the king sat down a steward closed the carriage door and Levy let go of her son as he raced to the other side of the large carriage.

 "I don't want to hear a single apology," Tomma said with a smile as he watched Axel run back and forth on the floor.

"Alright you’re Majesty," Levy sighed in relief as the carriage jerked causing Axel to wilt the moment it did.

"Gihi, looks like someone's got motion sickness," Gajeel laughed as he handed Ren to Levy bending down to pick up Axel.

"Is he too young for these?" Ryos asked pulling out a bottle of tablets the Wendy had made which were similar to her troia spell.

 "Yes, and I doubt Wendy would use the spell on him at this age any way," Levy cooed as the crowd cheered as they went thought the city.

 Ren smiled and waved as Axel groaned and growled as Gajeel rubbed circles on his back. The royal family smiling and happy now that they had two new princes.


	9. More than was Bargained For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 5, Sarapina 2, Nash (Four months along) 
> 
> Redfox; Ren 5, Axel 3, Connor & Wyatt (two months, conceived in the middle ) 
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 6
> 
> Justine; Marcus 4
> 
> Alberona; Chance 3
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 6, Ur & Ulter (2 1/2 months along, conceived in the middle) 
> 
> Damian 4
> 
> Fernandez; Maia (Eight months along, will be born in the middle) 
> 
> Fiore; Drake New born 
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 3

***** Eighteen Months after Celestial Mage Wanted*****

It was the stomach bug that would not quit. After six months of marriage Lisanna had found herself hugging the toilet at all hours of the day. Unfortunately for her Wendy had recently gone to stay with Hisui as the princess and her husband were getting anxious with their first child's pending arrive not far off. Ironically three weeks after Ren and Axel were crowned as princes Hisui had conceived leaving nothing but joy for the Royal family as they made the announcements.

But the healer had been gone over a month and Lisanna had gotten sick not long after that. Groaning she stumbled off the floor of the bathroom. Washing her hands before stumbling out. Papa was hovering not far from the door waiting for her to emerge.

"The hag!" He chirped in annoyance for the hundredth time.

After every trip to the bathroom he would meet her by the door tell her the same thing. Go to Porlyusica. But the old woman had been out of touch with the guild for a few months and honestly Lisanna didn't know if she could make it that far. Groaning in agreement she grabbed her bag and headed out towards the doctor's.

"It's not often I see members of Fairy Tail," the doctor smiled happily as he looked over her chart. She had come in three days ago and had a few test run and had returned to hear the results.

"Well our healers are both out of touch at the moment," she said nervously as she held Papa a little tighter. It had been sometime since she had seen an actual doctor, even in Edolus the guild had a healer of sorts.

"Yes well we have the results of your test and it seems that you are pregnant," the doctor said with a smile as Lisanna paled.

"Pregnant!?" She asked in confusion as she looked down at the totem in her hands that had started purring into her stomach.

"Yep and if I have these dates right just about two months along almost three," he confirmed as he looked at the chart.

"Okay so is that why I am throwing up a lot," the takeover mage asked taking several deep breaths as she came to grips with the idea of motherhood. It's not that she didn't want kids but she was hoping for a few years of just her and Bixlow before children came into the picture.

"Define a lot," the doctor asked looking over at his patient one eye brow raised.

"Almost every hour on the hour," Lisanna said as she bit back the urge to vomit again. Just the thought of it made her stomach roll.

"Well that is excessive but come back in a week and we will give you and ultrasound to be sure, but every woman experiences pregnancy differently," the doctor reassured her.

"Okay," the white haired mage nodded as she got off the table.

Slowly she walked towards the guild Papa still in her hands, the little totem growling whenever anyone would get to close to her. Walking into the guild she heard several people greet her but she made her way towards her husband.

"Liz what's wrong?" Bixlow asked as Papa removed himself from Lisanna's grasp.

"Lizzy baby!" Papa cheered.

The guild went silent as Bixlow looked down at his wife. "Really?" He asked anxiously a small smile on his face as she nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah let's have a party!" Natsu cried out as food began flying out of the kitchen.

* * *

"So is this the daddy?" The nurse asked a large unsettling smile on her face as Lisanna lifted her shirt showing her stomach as she nodded. "Oh a little late for your first ultrasound," the tech noted with the same unsettling facial expression as she looked at the size of the girls stomach.

"I'm only three months," Lisanna insisted but she had to admit herself that compared to her sister's and several other she had seen she was showing a lot earlier than expected.

"Well let's take a look here shall we," she said as she began the examination. The screen turned away from the couple the woman squinted her eyes as she studied the image. The smile finally leaving her face as she glanced between them and the screen. "hmm, just give me a minute," she said standing up before she went to retrieve the doctor.

"Okay so let's see what's going on here," he spoke sitting down where the nurse had been as a look of surprise etched on to his face. "Oh my," he whispered as Lisanna and Bixlow looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Is there something wrong?!" Lisanna questioned further as the doctor smiled easing her anxiety.

"Not at all but how do you feel about having a large family?" He asked looking at the two of them.

"Hugh?" Bixlow grunted.

"Well, it looks like we have a set of septuplets," the doctor said smiling as he tilted the screen towards them unsure of what they were looking at on the center of the screen.

"Come again," Lisanna asked as she swore he spoke wrong.

"One, two, three, four, five, and six," he said as he pointed to the small things one the screen on the screen.

"Um," Lisanna said as her head began spinning.

"Did you use any fertility treatments?" He asked looking over at the couple unsurprised by their shock.

"No," Bixlow confirmed as he too seemed to be staring off into space.

"Well then this is even rarer, do you have a plan for the birth," the Doctor asked as he made several notes in the chart.

"Wendy and Porlyusica at the guild," Lisanna muttered the still stunned look on her face.

"I'll talk to both of them soon so we can make arrangements but I want you back here in two weeks to make sure everything is good," the doctor spoke leaving as the couple collected there thoughts before making their way back to the guild.

Neither speaking the whole way back. Reaching the doors they entered the guild as Bixlow noticed the rune barrier that was up again. Lisanna made her way towards the bar as ice and a few fire balls bounced off the barrier that surrounded her.

"Hey how did your doctor's appointment go?" Mira asked as she watched her sister sink down on to the bar stool.

"Six," Lisanna muttered while staring off into space.

"What?" Mira asked as she swore she hadn't heard her sister right.

"Six," Lisanna said again more forcefully.

"Okay what is your obsession with that number?" Kianna asked as her mate came up behind her looking over at the white haired girl and began laughing.

"Hahahahah," the poison dragon slayer cackled as he bent over the bar.

"Erik what is so funny?" His mate asked as he composed himself long enough to speak.

"Their having six babies," the dragon slayers grunted out as the guild was silent save for the laughter of Erik.

"What?!"

* * *

"Okay I am home!" The sky dragon slayer shouted as she blew through the doors. It had been nearly two months since she had been home, and the dragon slayer quickly made her way over to the center of her guild.

"Hey Wendy how are Rouge and Hisui?" Mira asked as she placed a juice down on the bar.

"Exhausted but their little boy and Hisui are both doing well. Where is Lisanna?" Wendy asked anxious to talk to her newest patient.

"She was here a moment ago," Mira said in confusion as she looked around for her sister.

"Doctor!" One of the totems chirped as it continued on messing with several of the children.

"What?" Wendy shouted in confusion walking out the door quickly finding Lisanna's scent which had the undertone of blood. "Something's wrong," As Wendy followed the couple's scents all the way to the office she found them in a room Lisanna sobbing into Bixlow's shirt as the Seith mage tried to sooth her tears staining his own cheeks. "What's wrong," she asked placing a hand over the girls stomach sighing as she felt the life within her flutter.

"One of the babies miscarried," Bixlow spoke, running a hand through his wife's hair.

"Lisanna," Wendy sighed in quiet understanding as she picked up the chart on the table looking it over. Five fetal heart beats found. Good so the rest are still fine.

"I don't understand how this can happen," the takeover mage cried as Wendy looked up from the file.

"But it does especially with multiple births, but it looks like the other babies okay," Wendy said evenly as she looked at Lisanna's tear stained face.

"Can you check?" Lisanna asked her voice broken.

"Sure," Wendy smiled as she placed the file down and running her magic through her hands. "Oh yeah they are all strong," she said with a smile as the door opened.

"You must be Miss Marvel, I am Doctor Greene," the doctor spoke as he walked into the room.

"Yes," Wendy said as she removed her hands from Lisanna's stomach.

"Well I was just about to go over birthing options with them but I know she wanted you and Porlyusica in the room," the doctor said taking a seat on the stool in the room.

"Yes, but I am going to assume you will want her on bed rest soon?" The sky dragon slayer said as she turned her full attention back to the doctor.

"Yes in about a month or so. We are aiming that you can make it to twenty nine weeks, but even then the babies will need to be in incubators for a while," the doctor confirmed as Wendy nodded her head expecting the coarse he was taking.

"I have a spell and Porlyusica has some potions that we can give you which will accelerate the development of babies' lungs, hearts, eyes, and brains. And once they are born we can have Sherria come she has a few spells that can help the babies heal and grow faster so they aren't in incubators long," Wendy spoke as Lisanna face finally started to have the color return to it as she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Will that work? And is it even safe to use on them?" The nurse sneered her eyes narrowing in prejudice.

Healers were rare and as Wendy made her way into the medical field she found that the stigma reached epic proportions. Constantly having to prove that what she could do would honestly help and not harm, as the stigma went.

"I don't know we can call the princess and ask if it worked on her son?" The sky dragon slayer growled her hair turning pink as wind whipped through the room.

The nurse was about to respond before she was stopped with a hand on her shoulder. "Get out," Doctor Greene ordered shaking his head in disbelief.

Mages went to healers because most medical professionals looked down on how their bodies dealt with pain and healing. Through the years he had been trying to do what he could to fight the stigma, but often that was an uphill battle. Taking a deep breath he collected his thoughts before speaking, "I was hoping that we could do the delivery at the hospital."

"No I want to have them at the guild. I want them born around family," Lisanna insisted as Bixlow agreed.

This was an odd pregnancy one he wanted to see through to the end. After all it was rare for anyone to have quintuplets add in the fact that both the parents were mages and he doubted there were many cases that could compare. Thinking it over he figured a change in venue would be an acceptable compromise if he got to work with the younger dragon slayer. She was already on the fast track to becoming the most sought after midwife and the fact the she and not the Royal doctor had help the princess not only conceive but carry and birth the new prince was making her someone to take seriously. Nodding his head in agreement he watched as Wendy smiled brightly.

"We can make arrangements, Master has given me a budget so I am updating the equipment, I have an ultrasound coming next week," the bluenette said as she helped Lisanna stand.

"if I can look at the facility I doubt there will be any problems but I would ask we have a couple of NICU nurses there to help during and after," Doctor Greene spoke as he made a mental note to personally vet every single nurse before taking them to the guild.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Wendy smiled as she turned back to her guild mates. "Now let's get you back to the guild and settled in,"

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks Lisanna went on bedrest meaning that she and Bixlow now lived in the guild hall. Five incubators line one wall waiting for the day they would be of use as the stack of hand me downs and gifts from around their family and many of the other guilds was taking up another corner. And after Jason had caught the scoop the pile increase as people from around Fiore sent donations to the family. Everyday members would come and socialize with the bed ridden mother to be as her children grew and grew. Most only staying for a few hours but the company was much appreciated while she sorted through the donations giving her husband precise instructions on where everything was to be place in their home.

"Uncle Bixlow, mamma said to give this," a now four year old Chance said as he held out an envelope towards Bixlow, the little boy looking more and more like his Pappy every single day.

"What's this for?" Lisanna asked with mock curiosity in her voice as she glared at her husband.

He had promised no more betting since the cost of five children at once was well to put it mildly expensive. "Auntie Lucy is having a not dragon!" Chance cheered as Lisanna rolled her eyes after the little red headed boy raced back out of the room and presumably down the stairs towards where his mother was holding court.

"Okay you will not believe what just happened!" Lucy growled as she walked into the room to spend some time with the few people she wasn't pissed at the moment.

* * *

Not far off Doctor Greene was escorting his five chosen nurses who would work for, as the media had put it, the Haroworth bunch.

"Now I know all of you have a lot of experience but what your about to walk into is not what most people would call normal," the good doctor warned as he stopped a few feet from the guild hall. "Guild life is hectic and Wendy and I thought it best that you immerse yourselves in it before the quintuplets arrive," the doctor finished speak as they neared the guild loud shouts and laughter floated through the door. Before it was even opened by any of them the large wooden doors were flung open as a little blonde boy raced out of the guild red spots on his face.

"Master Igneel you must take your medicine!" A pink haired woman in a maid out fit with chains on her wrist raced after the boy who continued to run. Up until she reached behind her and flourished a whip to wrap around the boy's ankles forcing him to stop.

"Damn," the boy muttered as a pink haired man approached the guild.

"What would your mother say if she heard you talk like that?' the man asked picking the boy up by his shirt and letting him dangle in the air.

"She'd say Natsu what the fuck have you been teaching my son!" The blonde haired child smiled up at his father cheekily, the elder man groaning in acceptance.

"Oh good your here," Wendy smiled happily as she leaned against the open door looking exhausted. Her normally well-kept appearance was haggard as large bag were under her eyes, clothes looking like they had been slept in and a few places looked like they had soaked up some vomit.

"What's wrong with him?" Natsu asked as she continued to carry his son like a bag.

"Dragon pox's every hatchling in Fairy Tail has them," Wendy groaned as she heard the children shouting out loud.

"Wait humans can't catch dragon pox," one of the nurses pointed out as Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Well it started with the Slayer hatchlings every single one of them had them within a week and then the virus mutated and now they all have it. So I could use all of your help," Wendy said motioning the nurses and Doctor into the guild.

Nearly every child with in the walls sported the same red spots all over their faces but other than that none of the children were acting sick. Most were running around through the guild terrorizing each other and there were even three that were fighting.

"See Maia you never surrender not matter what," Erza cooed to her newborn daughter as she held the girl up to watch the ensuing fight.

Layla, Lexie and Reese were in the middle of a brawl. Well Lexie and Layla were while Reese was attempting and failing to join in as both girls kept throwing him out of the way as they charged towards each other.

"Finally, flame brain grab yours every time I try to break them up Layla dodges my arms," Laxus grunted as the two parents quickly grabbed their children as Reese attack Natsu's leg.

"Uncle Natsu fight me!" The white haired boy shouted as he latched on to Natsu's leg as he held on to a still growling and struggling Layla who was shouting in Draconic. However Natsu soon pinned the girl to a table growling in her face as she growled right back.

"Um isn't that child abuse?" One of the nurses gabbed as she watched the two pinkette snarl and bare their teeth at each other as the child struggled to get free.

"No it's just establishing dominance," Mira chuckled as she carried a tray full of mugs in spite of her boyfriend begging her to sit down.

"So the virus is no longer contagious, and the hatchlings are all feeling well but the tricky part is trying to get them to still take their medicine. And with six women pregnant and over fifty hatchlings in need of medicine three times a day, I am exhausted," Wendy exhaled as she collapsed against Romeo's back as she snuggled into his neck. She missed going out on jobs with him but ever since Juvia's first pregnancy it's been one right after the other and she hasn't been able to get a break.

"Who else is expecting?" Doctor Greene asked as he tried to ignore the chaos around him but every time there was a loud shout it would draw his attention.

"Mira, Bisca and Lucy are all expecting a single child. Levy and Juvia are both expecting twins and your all aware if Lisanna," Wendy huffed as she felt a hand running through her hair.

"but wait twelve children in the year?!" a nurse squawked as she snapped her head over to look at the doctor and healer.

"I'm not sure Levy is still too early to determine if she is having dragons or not and if so then they won't be born until next year," Wendy said as she stood up straight again.

"Um that's not... never mind" One woman began to say before she remembered the booklet on draconic pregnancy that Wendy had been working on.

"What do you need us to do?" another asked as she held on to one of the orphans who was telling her the story of how Igneel had taken is gold toy.

"Start giving out the medicine, once a hatchling has successfully taken it put these stickers on them," Wendy said handing out the bottles and stickers as they all notice that each child had one on each of their shirts.

"What about those children?" One of the nurses asked as she pointed to the group of children who had once again started a brawl.

"Damion, Igneel, Reese I swear if you don't break it up and take your medicine I'll put you all on a cart and make you ride around magnolia for an hour!" Wendy threatened as all three boys stopped fighting as their faced turned green.

"Momma!" Igneel cried as he ran up the stairs towards where his mother was.

It took several hours and sometimes three adults for a few children but they all took their medicine and we're currently eating lunch. The medical team all exhausted leaning against the bar as Mira set plates of food down next to them.

"Eat up, next up we have exams for all pregnant woman. And Erza has a follow-up appointment and Maia has a checkup," the sky dragon chirped as she tore in to her own plate which was twice the size of theirs.

"Then we go home?" a nurse asked hopefully already exhausted from the strain of giving out the medicine to the children.

"Nope then it's evening dosses of medicine for the kids, and I need at least two people here over night in case Lisanna has a complication," Wendy said as she finished her plate.

"You expect her to?" Doctor Greene asked as he too finished his meal.

"I've had to stop labor twice, she knows and is trying to hold on for another two weeks which will put her at twenty nine but if she goes in to labor again I don't know if I can stop it," Wendy sighed as she stood up a red head with a baby in her arms rushing up to her and a man that one of the nurses recognized from a wanted poster came up to her.

"Wendy Maia has yet to sit up is there something wrong?" Erza asked as Jellal chuckled shaking his head a little black haired boy raced towards him calling him uncle.

"Well Erza she is only three months old, she's a little too young to sit up. But I'll make sure to look her over thoroughly," Wendy reassured her as she lead the way upstairs.

"Well your royal highness let's get something to drink," Jellal smiled as he picked up the boy heading towards the bar.

"What have we gotten ourselves into," one of the nurses whispered.

* * *

It was three days later in the middle of a nasty storm that both Wendy and Porlyusica were racing through towards the guild hall. The nurses and Doctor Greene had all agreed to stay in the guild hall and demanding that Wendy go home and get some rest. And at three am she received the call.

"Lisanna has gone into labor again, we've tried stopping it but two of the babies' heartbeats are too slow. Doctor Greene is suggesting we move the c section forward," the nurse had said clinically before promising to wait until she reached the guild.

Bursting through the door she dried herself off quickly noticing that both Mira and Elfman were there faces pale as the sound of Lisanna's cries filled the empty hall.

"Mira call the guild and make food were going to need it later. Elfman get the fire going no reason the guild hall should be this cold on such a happy occasion," the bluenette smiled as she took the stairs two at a time.

"Good Wendy you're here, Porlyusica just arrive and is scrubbing up. We'll begin in a few minutes," the nurse informed her as she prepped the incubators.

"Hey how ya doing?" Wendy asked as she stood next to Lisanna's bed.

"Good I guess, I want to hold them," she panted as Bixlow stood next to her already dressed ready for the surgery.

"Bixlow I am warning you now if you faint no one is going to help you," Wendy warned as a nurse helped her dress.

"Yeah I know, doctor already told me to not look over the curtain once it's in place," the seith mage confirmed as each of his totems found a spot near the incubators each hoovering over them and only Pappa sat between Lisanna and Bixlow.

"Alright, Mrs. Haroworth. Do you still want to tie your tubes?" Doctor Greene asked as he walked into the room with the rest of the staff.

"Yeah, if we for some crazy reason want more kids we can adopt," Lisanna said with a smile as Bixlow ran a hand over her hair.

"Alright let's begin," he said as everyone got into their positions.

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail filled up the hall as they all waited for news from the team upstairs. It hadn't taken long for word to get out and now the building was surrounded by reporters waiting to hear word of the birth. Sherria had been called and promised that she was on her way. Now there was nothing to do but wait. Mira paced at the foot of the stairs as Elfman concentrated on keeping the fire going, while Natsu would occasionally suck out the flames when they grew too large.

Cana was taking last minute bets as Chance helped his mother handle the money. Three hour went by until the door to the infirmary opened Wendy walking out and smiling as a collective sigh of relief washed out of the guild members.

"Four boys and one girl. And master," Wendy said as Laxus looked up at the bluenette.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"You better tell the council that the seith mage population has quadrupled," she relayed as a collective laugh filled the air. "Lucy, Mira, and Elfman first then we will have to take sifts to see them," Wendy said as the three members raced up the stairs.

As they made their way into the room the watched a Lisanna and Bixlow had their hands inside of each of the incubators fingers caressing the cheeks of their children.

"Congratulations," Lucy said as both parents looked up and smiled at the celestial mage.

"Did you bring it?" Bixlow asked as Lucy reached into her bag pulling out a carved stone. In spite of its size it weighed nothing the clear crystal fitting into the palm of her hand.

Once the shock of finding out he was going to be a father had worn off Bixlow had asked if Lucy knew of a way to test if any of his children would be celestial mages. The blonde had quickly been accepted by her family a taught the ritual they used to determine what a child's magic would be.

Walking up to the first incubator she found a card. Nolan first born, the little boy kicked his legs as Lucy placed the round stone gently on his stomach. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "Amen dico vobis vim meam," as the words left her mouth the circle glowed blue.

"What does that mean?" Lisanna asked in confusion.

"I don't know I'll have to check the library," Lucy said as she shook her head, picking up the stone as it stopped glowing.

Walking over to the next incubator the next little boy looked up at her with red eyes and the seith mage mark on his face looking up at Bixlow in confusion he pointed to the next two, all three boys were identical and each held the mark of a seith mage on their faces.

"How is this possible?" Mira asked as she looked over at her brother in law.

"It was probably the soul of the baby who miscarried," Bixlow said quietly. "I never understood why its soul wouldn't move on or respond to me. Now I know why," he sighed as Lucy looked down at each name card. Lucca, Kellen, Rainer, born in that order.

Placing the stone on each of their stomachs and reciting the incantation provided the same results. Glowing green stone, all seith mages. And last but not least was the little girl. A soft cry exited her mouth as she looked up at Lucy with golden eyes. Looking up she smiled at the name, Aura. Once again she placed the stone on the little girl's stomach and recited the incantation. Soon the stone glowed a bright gold which caused Lucy to break out in a wide smile. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a sliver gate key, canines minor. Just like with Saraphina she placed the key into the girl's hands as she removed the stone.

"May the spirits bless you sister," she whispered placing a hand over the baby's head.

"So another child of the heavens," Lisanna smiled as she watched her daughter wrap her tiny fingers around the key which was almost half her length.

"I'll begin her training the same way I did with Saraphina," Lucy smiled as she stepped back allowing Mira and Elman to look at their niece.

Walking out of the room she came down stairs as the guild crowded around her eyes begging for information. "Three seith mages, one undetermined, and one child of the heavens," she said with a bright smile as the guild shouted for joy.

The noise reached all the way up the infirmary causing all five babies to cry. Looking over at her husband Bixlow laughed as each totem attempted to calm the baby they were hovering near. Lisanna laughing along with her husband as she looked down at Aura before speaking, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."


	10. It Should Have Been Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 5, Sarapina 2, Nash (5 months along)
> 
> Redfox; Ren 5, Axel 3, Connor & Wyatt (3 months along)
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 6
> 
> Justine; Marcus 4
> 
> Alberona; Chance 3
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 6, Ur &Ulter (4 months along)
> 
> Damian 4
> 
> Fernandez; Maia (9 months along)
> 
> Fiore; Drake 2 months
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 3

***** Twenty Months after Celestial Mage Wanted*****

It should have been obvious. Where one went the other followed. When one was sick or hurt they wanted each other. He was just as enamored with her as she was with him. But in spite of all the signs and teasing neither man realized the truth until that moment.

The day had started off just normally. It was outside the guild hall on the training grounds where the young members could practice their magic with no fear of destroying the guild hall and incurring the wrath of the guild master. Setting the temperature control the black hair mage made the area into arctic tundra.

"Alright always remember cast with two hands. One handed casting is week and unbalanced and no matter how fast you can create they will always pale in comparison to a two handed cast," Grey instructed as he and his son stood in their underwear while the snow covered winds whipped around them. "The key to a good offense is a good defense, it doesn't matter how strong your attacks are. If your beat up and week from your opponent then you will never be able to get the advantage without putting your life in jeopardy, so the first thing you will learn is this," Grey said as he got into the ready position. "Ice make shield!" He shouted as he created a large barrier of ice in front of him.

"It's not indestructible but it will keep most attacks off you for a short while now you try it," Grey said as he turned to his son. He could see Storm shiver slightly, but his son was adjusting much better than he had.

"Ice make shield!" Storm called out as he mimicked his father. A much smaller ice wall coming up before him.

"Not bad but," Grey said as he simply touched the wall and it crumbled. "You need to focus," Grey said as he watched his son look over at the guild as a loud cheer echoed in the forest. Shaking his head he moved a good distance away. "Ice Lance!" Grey shouted as Storm felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up quickly he formed a shield in front of him but a single lance sliced across his arm drawing blood.

Noticing that his shield had collapsed Storm was about to parry when all of a sudden a pink blurred flew across the barrier and tackled his dad.

"No Layla!" Grey shouted as he fought off the pissed off five year old as she clawed at him. Growling and muttering in Draconic Grey cursed under his breath as he dodged claw after claw. She may be young and small but the tiny dragon slayer was strong and vicious.

"Layla?" Storm asked drawing her attention away from his father he soon found himself being dragged out of the training yard and into the tree house that Uncle Elfman had built behind the guild. Shaking his head Grey stumbled into the guild hall as a loud shout echoed silencing the hall.

"Who has attacked Juvia's husband!" The water mage raged as she raced forward to help her injured husband hand on her stomach.

"Layla," he grunted as Wendy came over.

"What do ya mean blaming my kid ice dick!" Natsu growled nearly turning over a table to get to his frenemy.

"Cause she did," Grey said as he felt Wendy begin to heal the many scratches and bite marks he was littered with. "One minute I am teaching my son to never turn his back on an opponent and the next, your daughter is clawing as me and biting me. Damn I think I got a concussion when she slammed me to the ground," the ice make mage groaned as his head continued to spin.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked her protruding belly leading the way.

"She dragged him into the tree house," Grey said as Wendy finished.

"Alright, let's go check on them," the sky dragon slayer spoke as she the girl's parents, Juvia and Laxus all walked towards the tree house. A dull purr could be heard as they got closer but it cut off as a loud snarl filled that air.

"Go away!" Layla growled as she sent a wave of fire at the group. Natsu quickly absorbing the flames as they reached them.

"Storm is Storm alright?" Juvia asked from the ground.

"Yeah mom, dad just got me while we were practicing," Strom said as he watched Layla tense and growl as he spoke.

"What about Layla?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"She's fine but she pummeled dad...so much for not being distracted," Storm chuckled.

"Can you both come down?" Laxus asked as he bit back a chuckle at Layla's possessive growl.

"I guess," Storm called out as he tried to stand but found it difficult as the little girl pulled him back down.

"No, No, No!" Layla cried as she lay on top of the boy so he couldn't move.

"Come on it's not like their gonna hurt us," Storm said as the girl thought it over. Huffing she finally got off of him as she reluctantly followed him out of the tree house and onto the ground.

The moment their feet hit the ground she felt herself being lifted up by her father as he set her down a few feet away from the group her mother joining them.

"Layla what were you thinking?" Lucy asked in concern watching as her daughter's face contorted into one of rage.

"No!" The five year old growled as she in turn tackled Wendy as she got close to Storm. "Mine," she hissed in anger as she barred her fangs at the elder slayer.

Wendy and Layla were wrestling on the ground growling and hissing at each other, as the group of adults seemed to grow. Cana began taking bets as each dragon slayer was ready to jump in if necessary but they all knew never get in the middle of a fight between dragon queens… it never ended well for the drakes.

"I don't want him, I have a mate of my own," Wendy hissed in the girls face as she finally got the upper hand. For just being five years old the girl but up a hell of a fight.

"Mine!" Layla growled as she wiggled out of the sky dragons hold to pounce on to Storm's back wrapping her arms around his neck as she purred into his throat. "Mine... My mate," she sighed as soon Gajeel, Laxus and Cobra all bent over in over the top laughter.

"Ya hear that salamander lil' bunny found herself a mate!" Gajeel howled as he crumpled on to the ground still gasping in laughter.

"Layla we don't mate with ice princesses," Natsu growled as his daughter turned her head and hissed in his face.

"My mate!" She shouted as she refused to let go of the grip she had on him.

"How does Storm feel about being a mate?" Juvia asked stars in her eyes as her son shrugged as bright pink crept on to his cheeks.

"Oh no my kid is not mating with demon spawn," Grey shouted as he pushed his way forward to pull the little girl off of his son as Natsu was doing the same.

"Would you both shut it!" Draco shouted as he suddenly appeared on the training field slapping both men upside the head.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she yanked on her mate's ear pulling him away from their guild mate.

"I wanted to meet her mate," he said as he knelt down next to the boy.

Staring into Storm's eyes Draco watched as the boy fidgeted under his stare before a little angry growl ripped through the girl on his back. Looking up he chuckled at the face she was making. Teeth bared, eyes narrowed as she snarled at him.

"My mate!" she hissed as Draco laughed.

"Of Course he is, nothing but the best for you daughter," Draco purred as he ruffled the girl's hair as she snuggled back down into Storm's neck.

"Hey now I am her father and I say!" Natsu roared before he felt his mate yank harder on his ear. "she can mate with ice princess," the fire dragon mumbled.

"Here ya go," Laxus said as he handed a stack of paperwork to Juvia.

"What's this?" Grey asked as he looked at the stack.

"Registering Storm as a mate," Juvia smiled as Lucy squealed in delight.

"OH, I'll help!" Lucy shouted as she let go of her husband's ear and raced forward causing him to fall over.

"Are you okay Uncle Natsu?" Storm asked Layla still attached to his back as Gajeel chuckled.

"Maybe you should start callin him dad," the iron dragon laughed as he watched his own mate offer to help with the paperwork.

"Hey Storm lets go play dragon raiders!" Igneel shouted from around the adults.

"Okay but Layla has to come to," Storm shouted as he walked towards his friend still carrying the little girl.

"Well duh… she's a dragon she needs her mate!" Igneel cried out as he raced back into the guild to gather up the rest of the kids.

"Ya know I think all the kids already knew about this," Gajeel said as he watched his sons' race with the group.

They were all laughing and playing as soon he watched Ren quickly turn and help up Saraphina who had tripped trying to keep up with the group. Bending down he helped her climb on to his back. Catching up towards the group he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"Wait up my mate fell I had to help her!' Ren called out as Saraphina giggled.

"That means nothing right?" Natsu asked nervously as he watched his baby laugh as she held on to the Redfox the same was Layla was holding on to Storm.

"Yeah, after all their not slayers so we got nothing to worry about right?" Gajeel forcefully laughed as Natsu nodded his head and joined in.

Both stopping as they each felt a heavy hand on their shoulders as Draco leaned in to whisper in both of their ears. "Wrong."


	11. The Zodiac Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 6, Saraphina 3, Nash 2 months
> 
> Redfox; Ren 6, Axel 4, Connor & Wyatt (8 months along)
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 6 months
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 7
> 
> Justine; Marcus 4
> 
> Alberona; Chance 4
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 7, Ur &Ulter one week
> 
> Damian 5
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 10 months
> 
> Fiore; Drake 9 months
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 4

 

 

********Two years after Celestial Mage Wanted*******

Bixlow took a deep breath as he scanned the guild hall. Each of his children had one spirit that looked over them. Not because the seith mage had asked them to, but because his little souls loved his kids about as much as he and their mother did. It wasn't uncommon to find them entertaining the now six month olds from the minute they woke up and until the second their eyes closed.

Lisanna had often joked that she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle the children if Bixlow had to go off on a mission. The babies took care of who ever had to wait for mom or dad, whether it be a diaper change, feeding, bath, or what have you, so the crying in the house was thankfully kept at a minimum. But requests for the Seith mage's help had been coming to the guild more often than usual. The new head of the anthropology department at Crocus university was hopeful that Bixlow's ability to communicate with the long departed would provide unique and invaluable insight to the past.

Usually Bixlow would just ignore such requests, after all he had been getting them from the moment he joined Fairy Tail. Most often souls lingered due to traumatic deaths and often the only thing they could communicate was the pain their felt just before they died. It could take years to sooth a soul to the point where Professor Metlin wanted and usually once they reached that point they just wanted to move on and be with those that had gone before them and Bixlow wasn't going to trap a soul here for a question and answer session.

But the money to be offered was substantial and with Laxus taking over as Guild Master since his grandfather decided to retire and just spend time with all of his grandchildren; the Thunder God Tribe hadn't taken any jobs since then. He and Lisanna were fine for now but he knew they couldn't live off of what she made at the guild alone.

"Yo," Natsu called out pulling the seith mage back from his thoughts as the dragon slayer sat next to him. "So Luce wants to go back to the sacred burial ground in a few weeks. She said you can bring the babies cause she's bringin like twenty people from Dragon's Keep and there will be plenty of people to watch em," the pink haired man said as he took a drink of his mug.

"Why does she need me there?" Bixlow asked as he watched Lucy coo over Aura who was being held by her aunt Evergreen.

"She wanted to know if any of the lingering souls there are bad," Natsu spoke as he felt a tug on his pants and reached down to pick up Saraphina who had somehow crawled all the way across the guild to him and was using his pants leg to pull herself up.

"I didn't see any that were malicious while there," the seith spoke as he watched Natsu place his daughter on his lap.

"Yeah well, Luce say better safe than sorry. I told her it wouldn't be need cause that place was crawling with blood magic. But she's worried that something will happen and the spirits that linger there will start attacking everything," the pink haired father said as his daughter tried reaching for his mug and he expertly kept it out of her reach.

"Yeah I guess I could see her point let me talk it over with Liz and then I'll get back to you, if I can't go I'll make her some charms to sooth spirits. It won't be permanent but it should last long enough to get everyone out," Bixlow spoke as he watched Mila, who was now in her own little totem, hover by Lucy.

That wasn't all that strange the soul of their ancestor seemed to favor the blonde and would continue to be near her until either Loke or Aries would appear. Then the soul would flutter around the spirits, chirping happily, until they had to return and then once again Mila would be right next to Lucy until she got too far from Bixlow. What was strange was the fact that Mila was acting annoyed she kept chirping, not having been with Bixlow long enough to full speak without his help but the soul was obviously anxious about something.

Standing up Bixlow walked over to his spirit and cupped in in his hands. The totem vibrated as it growled at him trying to say something. Noticing the distress Pappa left Kellen and came to rest on Bixlow's shoulder.  _What's she saying?_  Bixlow asked his grandfather as his oldest soul hummed in response.

"Zodiac Curse!" Papa finally chirped as Lucy quickly looked over at the seith mage as the totem all chanted "Zodiac Curse!"

"What about the Zodiac Curse?" Lucy asked cautiously as the seith mage finally realized where he had heard of it.

_"Our friends, the spirits, they need your help, centuries ago there was a cursed placed on the high twelve. One that allowed them to become no better than slaves, and kept them from protecting the other spirits and I need you to break it," Layla said firmly as she watched her daughter nodded her head as she held her gaze._

" _Wait, how could they be curse? And wouldn't they say something to me about it?" Lucy questioned._

" _Darling, they can't. The curse blocked out their memories of the time when they were completely free. Besides only one wasn't cursed," Layla said quietly as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair._

" _Which one? Maybe they can…." Lucy began to ask but the tearful look in her mother's eyes as she glanced down to the locket around her daughter's neck. Sighing in realization the blonde daughter touched the locked as she whispered, "Aquarius, she was the one that wasn't cursed was she,"_

" _Yes, but she never talked about it while I was alive," Layla said quietly._

" _Then how did you find out about it?" Lucy inquired as she looked back up to her mother._

" _Draco, after I died my spirit went to him as all of our ancestors before had. He knew I had given you the conjuring spell and asked that you break the curse," Layla spoke quietly as Lucy nodded her head._

Lucy had spent most of the last few months of both of her most recent pregnancies trying to find any information on the zodiac curse but from what Lisanna had told him she had been unsuccessful in finding anything on it. Even with the help of Levy, Freed, Rufus, and Hibiki no one could find anything on it. Levy had supposed that there may not even be any record of it since at the time only the Haroworth family had Celestial mages.

"Break Curse!" the totems all began chanting as Lucy looked over at Bixlow.

"Mila do you know how to break it?" Lucy asked as the little totem in Bixlow's hands nodded as if to say yes. "How?" Lucy asked as a frustrated whine left her.

"Pappa?" Bixlow asked as his grandfather's spirit sighed.

"Too much," Pappa sighed as he shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked almost desperately.

"Mila must have too much information for Pappa to radio back," the seith mage spoke as Lucy deflated instantly.

"You know there's a book on seith magic from the celestial realm that I am almost done translating, maybe it has something in it that can help," Levy spoke up as she fidgeted trying to get comfortable in her final month of pregnancy with her twins.

After Gajeel had been sent off to retrieve said book. The trio sat down and poured over its contents. Lucy and Bixlow with the translated set while Levy worked on the last few sections of the book.

"There's nothing here!" Lucy nearly sobbed as Natsu handed her a fussing Nash as he was trying to calm Saraphina as well. The two month old sobbing for reasons un know Lucy automatically began trying to sooth the pink haired boy as Bixlow skimmed the book again.

"Wait I think I have something," Levy muttered as she tried to fight off the telling pinch of her lower back.  _I am not in labor, I am not in labor._ The solid script mage chanted as she pushed through trying to finish the job.

"Levy I can smell your pain, what did I tell you about trying to ignore it?" Wendy hissed as she grabbed Gajeel and made him carry her up the stairs as Levy hissed.

"But lu need the translation!" Levy cringed as she finally accepted the fact that once again she was delivering early.

"Yes, and I know you wanted these babies at term but if they want to meet the world early there is not much we can do about it," Wendy huffed as she turned to the guild. "You know the drill!" she shouted with a slam of the infirmary door.

"Bixlow?" Lucy asked as the seith mage studied the rough scratch on the spare paper that levy was using to translate on.

It looked like someone was attempting to a math equation. Each line bore more sense than the one before it until Bixlow came to the end of the page.  _Know thy name; spare they blood, to call forth all thy soul._ The end of the paper read.

"I think I know what I need," Bixlow said as Lucy looked at him in confusion as a litany of curses came from the second floor.

Twenty minutes later had Bixlow, Lucy, Yukino and all of the seith mage's totems in one of the conference rooms. A single bowl sat between Bixlow and Lucy a small pile of herbs sat before them as Bixlow offered Lucy a knife. The blonde slit her palm without prompting as and pressed a few drops into the bowl.

"How did you know about the blood?" Yukino asked as she watched Bixlow do the same.

"A lot of the Haroworth spells require blood. I would guess to prove that they are legitimately a part of the family," Lucy sighed as she watched the bowl began to glow as Bixlow hummed five of his totems surrounded them as they began to glow and circle them slowly.

Mila hovered above the bowl as she two began to glow. Taking a deep breath Bixlow spoke her name as Mila began to glow more brightly until a flash filled the room. Upon adjusting to the light Lucy looked up to find the transparent figure of a girl no older than herself kneeling before her. Her feet over the bowl and the wooden totem floating in the center of her body as Lucy took in the soul. Long blonde hair billowed down to the floor, dressing in a traditional robe her bangs were held back with two golden pins each with a symbol of the Zodiac one for Aries the other for Loke.

"Hello," the soul spoke as Lucy gapped trying to find what to say. "You are the mage who holds the keys of Leo and Aries now?" Mila asked as Lucy nodded her head.

"What do you know of the Zodiac Curse?" the blonde asked as the spirit before her sighed in shame.

"It was my fault that it was able to be enacted," Mila confessed as the blonde looked at her in confusion. "Let me explain it all began so long ago,"

" _Mila, come inside!" an elder woman called out as the young woman laughed._

" _Mother I am simply going to market and I have my keys will me all will be well," the young woman shouted as she continued on the dirt path that lead to the village not far from when her family lived._

_As she continued forward she felt the tinge of fear as she could feel a pair of strange eyes on her. Racing for cover she reached for her keys only to be stopped by a strong hand over her mouth and another reaching into her pocket grabbing the keys himself._

" _Now now these are of no use against me so I'll just dispose of them he said tossing them out of reach as he slammed her against a tree turning her so he could see her face._

_His hair was wild, long dark blue locks spilled behind him as his dark skin held her against the tree with one hand at her throat. Green eyes glared at her with nothing but hate surrounded by strange marking on his face that she did not recognize. Gasping for breath as she clawed as the hand that held her._

" _Why he prefers you weaklings to me I'll never know," he hissed as he slammed her back against the tree he felt her head crack as the tree groaned in pain._

" _I… Don't…." she gasped out as he slammed her against the tree again causing it to fall._

" _My name is Acnologia, son of Draco, but my father has always preferred you pitiful spirit holders. Always growling about how I was never like his daughter, his precious Sitara. But I'll prove to him that I am better than all of you once and for all," he hissed as he threw her across the ground._

_Her body only stopping when it came in contact with a rock, coughing on impact she saw blood escape from her mouth as she struggled to breathe. Soon he stomped over to where she was and kicked her in the stomach five times each one more painful than the last as blood now began to trickle out of her mouth. Feeling the urge to pass out he grabbed her by the face again shaking her as he hissed in her face. "Now now, no dying yet I need you a live for this."_

_Calmly he walked away and towards her keys bending down he picked them up._

" _What… are… you…" she gasped out every wor, every breath felt like knives stabbing into her chest. But her questions stopped as soon he wrapped her keys in a dark energy which sent pain shooting through her body. Screaming in agony she felt every single one of her nerves come alive like they had all been set on fire._

_She was unaware of how long she remained in agony but she knew that she had lost her voice and found it again as the pain grew and grew. But once the pain had gone it had left her numb and hollow as she sobbed for it all. A wicked grin appeared on his face as his fingers were replaced by long talons scratching them against the back of her keys, Mila trembled as the pain rocked through her again. Dropping them on the ground near her she felt the agony both Leo and Aries were suffering as the tears continued to fall down her face._

" _I want you to know that this is all your fault, After all I had to start with the Lion," he hissed before his talon like hands soon connected with her head and she felt pain no more._

"I died that day, but unlike those before me when my soul left this world my keys did not," Mila explained.

"Why would the keys leave when you died?" Yukino asked as she felt the tears stream down her own face.

"When the keys were created the spirits choose who their holder was. When a holder were to die the keys would return to the celestial world until another holder was chosen. And to be chosen by a member of the high twelve was a great honor my mother and grandmother wept for joy the day that Aries and Leo's keys appeared to me," Mila informed as Lucy mulled over everything she had just been told.

"So the spirits choose?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the spirit with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, and if a holder were to mistreat their spirits then they would all be taken from them and would never be able to hold a contract again," Mila spoke firmly as she repeated what her mother at told her the day she made her first contract with a spirit.

"What is the Zodiac Curse?" Yukino asked moving closer to Lucy.

"It's simple really; the High twelve can no longer act in their own accord. They must follow every command that they are given by those who are their masters, and if they can somehow ignore their masters they are punished for it. No longer is it a partnership between spirits and mortals but now the mortals may use the spirits however they see fit and none can stop them," Mila spoke.

"But what about the spirit king surely he must know the truth! And what about the silver keys?" Yukino cried out as she watched Lucy bite back her sobs.

"Once the Curse had been placed on the twelve the other spirits were affected by it, now only the king and Aquarius know the truth. So the King has to up hold the laws that he know to be false because if he were to tell them the truth it would cause the spirits great agony," Mila spoke as Lucy growled in rage.

"But that's horrible they have feelings and they feel pain. They're not weapons!" Lucy ranted as Mila looked up at her with hope. Lucy kept thinking about what had happened between Loke and Karen.  _If it wasn't for the damned curse then never would have happened._

"Yes but the curse also affected those who were raised with the family. They began seeing the spirits as like you said nothing more than weapons," the soul spoke sorrow filling her voice as she remembered watching as each generation became worse than the last until finally the sacred burial ground was sealed.

"But wait then how did Lucy bypass the curse?" Yukino asked.

"My mother, she wasn't raised with the family and neither was I," Lucy said quietly as she looked over at the soul for conformation.

"Yes, and also Aquarius may have helped with that," Mila spoke as she nodded her head.

"How Aquarius wasn't cursed," Lucy stated as Mila sighed.

"The only reason she wasn't, was because even then Aquarius was picky about who she would hold a contract with. She appeared for Anna and then after the eclipse gate was closed she left so that the same fate wouldn't befall her. But your mother was the first mage in almost a thousand years that the mermaid made a true contract with," Mila said with a smile as she continued. "She has only had three true contracts in her life. Sitara, Layla and Lucy,"

"Wow she must have really loved you," Yukino whispered as Lucy clutched her locket tightly.

"How do you know all of this?" Lucy spoke her voice shaking as she fought back tears.

" Our shared father told me," Mila said with a smile as she looked to the white haired mage, "He also told me that you Yukino Eucliffe mate of the White dragon slayer have proven yourself worthy to be his child and has blessed your lineage that they may too call themselves children of the heavens." The soul spoke with a smile as Yukino stared at her in surprised confusion.

"I have one more thing to tell you before I must go," Mila said as Lucy and Yukino looked up. "To break the curse will require sacrifice on both of your parts. Acnologia set the curse and it cannot be broken until he is defeated. Once he has you both must take the keys to the great well. In the pool in the main cave you must place all twelve of the gold key who were cursed adding a drop of your blood to the pool and release your spirits from their contracts."

"We have to give up our family?" Lucy asked as a fresh set of tear began spilling down her face.

"Yes, but once the curse has been broken they may choose to ask for your partnership again, or they may choose to work with your children. And once the curse has been lifted then all will be as it once was," Mila said with a smile as she began to glow again.

"Mila?" Lucy asked as she watched the soul glow lightly as Mila smiled and exhaled softly as she disappeared into fading light. Soon the totem that once held her crashed down into the bowl of herbs and blood as Bixlow shook his head.

"What just happened?" Yukino asked in panic.

"Mila is at peace, she moved on," the seith mage said a small smile on his face. "Did ya get what you need cosplayer?"

"Yes," Lucy croaked as she bit her lip tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Bixlow asked noticing that both woman had tears running down their faced and within a few moments both Natsu and Sting crashed into the room and raced towards their mates.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as he held Lucy close.

"Its fine Natsu, I'll be fine," she whispered as she prayed that this would be all worth it in the end.


	12. Ghosts of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 6, Saraphina 4, Nash 8 months
> 
> Redfox; Ren 6, Axel 5, Connor & Wyatt 6 months
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 1
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 7
> 
> Justine; Marcus 5
> 
> Alberona; Chance 5
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 7, Ur &Ulter 6 months
> 
> Damian 5
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 14 months
> 
> Fiore; Drake 15 months
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 5, Verity 1 month

******* Two and a half Years after Celestial Mage Wanted*******

He didn't want to know. That bastard dragon father of his had made his mate curious and she had asked the one person for help he didn't want to know.

"Sting I'm sorry, but I had to know," Yukino plead again as she followed him into the nursey as Sting marched towards their youngest. The little blonde haired girl fussing for her lunch as she looked up at the little silver key that hung on the top of her crib, a present from her Aunt Lucy as proof that she was a child of the heavens.

"Why Yuki? Why did you have to go digging in something that doesn't matter?" The dragon slayer asked as he picked up the crying infant from her crib.

"How do you know it doesn't? What if the life you had before you were with Weisslogia is like what happened to Natsu?" The white haired mate lashed out as she reached for the bottles and formula to prepare the child's meal.

"Don't go there!" The blond hissed as his daughter cried in confusion at the tension she felt between her parents.

"Sting, Weisslogia said to not go to Cintra; do you even what to know why he said that? Or even where he was talking about?" Yukino asked as she finished the bottle handing it to her mate.

"No just leave it alone!" Sting hissed in anger as he carried his daughter away.

It was a few months later while visiting Rouge and Rufus in the palace that Sting's plan of ignoring his past came back to bite him in the ass. It hadn't seemed like anything at first. Ryos and his mate had a lunch with the dictator of Joya, a man who was, for the most part attempting to be rather agreeable.

And like Fiore, Joya was experiencing an unprecedented time of peace and prosperity. So the two countries were attempting to smooth out old issues, hoping to open up trade routes in the interest of commerce for Fiore and much needed goods for Joya. Walking up to meet him Sting noticed something almost familiar about the man. His tan skin and dark purple hair sent a whole lot of unprecedented fear down Stings spine shaking his head he concentrated on Hisui speaking as she introduced them.

"This is draconic council member Sting Eucliffe and his mate Yukino," the princess began before the dictator turned to look at the dragon Slayer.

His once neutral eyes hardening with revulsion as he sneered at the blonde man. "Pekola," he murmured hatefully as he turned his head harshly away from the couple as he regarded the princess with disdain. "I will not condone talks as long as the likes of him are free to do as he pleases," he hissed as he gathered a few of his belongings his servants following after him sending Sting the same terrible look.

"Minister Cromwell, what is the matter?" Ryos asked as he stood in the man's way hoping for an explanation.

"His kind should have been wiped off the face of the Earth hundreds of years ago, they are less than cattle and I will not listen to another word you say as long as he is within this city," the dictator huffed as he stormed out of the courtyard in a huff.

* * *

"Levy what happened?" Hisui asked in panic later that night as the three dragon slayers and their mates gathered in the quarters of the princess.

She had gone to every advisor she had but no one knew why the dictator had reacted the way he did. Thankfully the Redfox family was in town for the king's birthday, the reigning monarch had asked that all of the princes be present for the celebration. After she explained the situation to Levy, the bluenette had gone back to her room to retrieve several books.

"It's quite simple, I should have said something when I heard the dictator of Joya was in the city," the bluenette spoke as she set the old books down as she watched her boys play with their little cousin Drake and Reese.

Thankfully in spite of the age difference her normally rough and tumble boys were gently interacting with their cousin. Ren was plucking a few cords on a small guitar that Gajeel had gotten him for his last birthday and Axel was keeping Reese in check every time the little Dragon tried to take a toy away from the crowned prince.

"What does Joya have to do with this?" Ryos asked as Hisui sat down next to him bringing Levy back to the conversation at hand.

"Well for one a few hundred years ago it was known by another name…Cintra," Levy said as a low growl came out of Sting as he glared at the solid script mage.

"No, you're lying," Sting hissed in anger.

"They changed the name so that it would be harder to link the country with it's past. As if renaming land would change what happened on it," Levy growled shaking her head.

"What happened?" Ryos asked as he watched Levy take a deep breath before whispering. "Genocide," the shock on the others faces was not unexpected, she herself had found the truth hard to swallow at times but the fact where hard to dismiss and Joya had done everything within their power so that none would learn the truth.

The sick thing was that it was actually working, as time had gone on and the old name for the country became forgotten and as such the sins of the past were forgotten and swept under the rug. Known only as tales of a far off land that none knew where the travesty had taken place. The Joyans never had to answer for the crimes that were committed in hate. Nor had the country moved on from the passed down prejudice. Only a few scholars and those from Joya knew the truth of what was hidden in the past.

"The Encarin people," Yukino asked once she found her voice.

"Yes, based off of the physical discerption of the Encarin people, Sting belongs to them," the bluenette informed as she felt her mate wrap his arms around her waist.

"No," the white dragon slayer insisted shaking his head as he fought the urge to run from the conversation.

"What did they look like?" Hisui quarried watching as Yukino sat Sting back down when he tried to stand.

"Skin as pale and the Moon's light, eyes the color of clear brooks, and hair the color of wheat ready for harvest," Levy read from one of the books she had from the celestial realm.

"So Sting," Gajeel grunted what everyone was thinking.

"Yes, and I have to say given the timeline of the Encarin people it fits," Levy spoke turning a few pages in the book she held.

"What do you mean timeline?" Sting questioned as he watched his son wrestle with Axel out of the corner of his eye.

"The Encarin people were tribesmen. They lived in groups of at most few hundred and traveled around the land during most of the year but all the tribes would come together for a festival they would call. Et Ave mat ben, which translates to mean the celebration of life. They would gather on sacred land to them. In the cove of modern day Joya, but the people who lived in Joya at the time despised the Encarins. The Encarins were gifted mages and as you can guess at the time magic was greatly feared. So one night during the festival the Cintran people attacked. They slaughtered many and took the rest as slaves, over the next ten years the Encarin people were wiped off the face of the Earth," Levy exhaled as she finally closed the open book in her hand as she moved to open the second one.

"How do you know all this?" Hisui asked in reserve confusion.

It wasn't that she doubted Levy, but if what the bluenette said was true and could be backed up by proof it would be enough to holt all negotiation. If it wasn't at her father's instance she wouldn't even allow the man quarter here. Joya had little to offer other than possible military support, along with meager money was not enough to tempt Hisui. But her father had insisted that the princess attempt to mend fences,  _"one never knows when a favor will be needed, best to collect them while you can,"_  her father had said when she asked why he was asking her to do this.

After all Joya's stance on mages were the hardest Hisui had ever heard of. If you were a mage you couldn't even stand on the land of Joya without facing execution. The dictator had once threated Hisui's own life when her father had brought her to the country for peace talks. But as the years went on the man had lessened his stance against mages. But Hisui had always suspected that was out of necessity than out of a true change of heart. Over the six years ago Joya had gone through a time of great sickness and Fiore had offered healers to help, but once the mages had returned home she had heard that every mage and even simply the doctors were treated no better than a slave and we're often spat upon by the very people they were helping.

"I found this in one of my travels it is a firsthand account of an Encarin slave who was rescued by a man who brought her to Fiore," Levy said as she opened the second book.

It was old though it had been when she had found it years ago; the bluenette had to rebind the book before she would even allow her team to leave. It was still fragile, in spite of being one of the few books that survived Tartarus's destruction of Magnolia, several pages where merely tucked into the book and entire chapters were missing. But thankfully enough of the story had been saved so that once Levy had figured out how to translate it, the story was able to be understood.

"In it she tells a story that would be hard to believe if it wasn't for a few simple facts," Levy said as she began to read from the book.

"As the years passed by I have worked for the simple hope that Weisen will return to us. It was when my own children grew that I saw my little brother in all of them that I knew I must tell his tale. But his story is one I have only ever whispered to my husband in the silence of the night for my children are you young to know the truth of what I knew in my childhood. But this story began nine years after our people had become slaves.

"The work was terrible, always shackled in metal wrist cuffs that cut off our heritage. Days were spent building the great houses of the nobility, and once they were done we were sold and traded amongst the people as they pleased. And at the end of the day we were sent back to our tents which were kept in the middle of town heavily guarded so that we would never be free of them. Every night I would sit by the fire enraptured as my father and elder siblings would tell the tales of our people of the great journeys we would take, and the lessons that the teacher had taught us.

"But we never gave up hope that our protector would come to save us, so we allowed life to come as it did. I was still taught the ways of magic and our people though I had never once remembered a time when I was able to use it. And child after child came, watching in hopefully joy as my own mother swelled with him, my brother. But a year after his birth the Cintran decided to take our hope away.

"One by one they gathered up every child under the age of five and drowned them in the very river we drew life and hope from during the very time we celebrated new life. The shouts of sorrow and anger still echo in my head whenever I see a river. My mother hid our brother from them and in the dead of night snuck him out of the house with him tucked away in her robe. Disobeying her orders I followed my mother to the crest of the river where she pulled out a basket and place my brother within it. Her words still haunt me to this day as she prayed to the river for safe passage for her child. I cried as I watched him float away but before he was too far out guards came and tried to take him from his basket in a fit of rage, in spite of the shackles on her, I watched as mother used her magic to send him so far off that none could catch him.

"As when I watch my brother drift off to a new life I cried as I was forced to watch as they killed my mother for protecting her child. It wasn't long after that, that the Cintran decided to end the rest of our people. Tearing in to tent after tent they killed every man woman and child. As they approached our home my father and sisters pushed me out telling me to run. And so I did, I ran far beyond the camps where they were keeping us and I ran until I couldn't any more. Tired and weary I hid in some bushes as I heard my peoples screams fill the air. In the middle of the carnage a boy a few years older than myself found me hiding in the bushes. I recognized him as the son of a visiting noble from a land so far away that my people had never gone there. Throwing his cloak over me he led me to the caravan that was taking his family home. He tucked me away behind his luggage and brought me food and water whenever he could. Once we reached his home he begged his father to allow me to stay.

"I was given quarters and encouraged to continue my people's traditions. And when I grew and married the boy who saved me I taught them to my own children. And as I have since I was a child I pray to our great teacher every day. Hoping that Weisslogia found Wesion and gave him what only I was able to achieve. Freedom." Levy finished reading as she looked up to find Sting with tears in his eyes.

It was a hard enough pill to swallow that you were the last of your people but to hear that your own mother died trying to free you from it. Levy bit back her own tears at the thought of not only her parents but the sacrifices her brother had made to ensure her survival. Coughing she shook her head clearing her thoughts as she spoke. "There is something else you all need to know,"

"What?" Sting asked his own voice cracking as he heard his daughter began to stir in the other room.

"I found the descendants of this woman," the solid script mage spoke as she reached into her back pocket pulling out a folded piece of parchment. "It wasn't difficult, she sighed her name at the end of the book," Levy Continued as she unfolded the paper. "Laurana Drayer," she said simply as she laid the large parchment on the table.

There at the top was indeed Laurana and Mercious Drayer and all the way wat the bottom where three named that they all knew very well. Makarov, Laxus, and Lexie.

"Levy?" Yukino asked as she watched Sting disappear into the baby's room to calm her down.

"I checked every archive I have access to. The Drayer bloodline was at one point Fiorian nobility. The Drayer name fell when about one hundred and fifty years ago the only heir ran off with the daughter of the family's rival. They had one son Yuri. So I checked with Master and Master Makarov and he said that his father had something form their great great great great grandmother," Levy spoke walking back into her room to retrieve a large paper wrapped object.

"Why did you bring all this?" Hisui asked as she helped Levy gently unwrapped the paper revealing a fragile blanket.

"The anthropologist as Crocus University was going to help be figure out if this is what I am thinking it is," Levy said as they unfolded the blanket unveiling the intricate design it held.

The stitch work was delicately sown into the large canvas. On the left corner were scores of tents and people all stitched with fine red and purple thread. A large river in the clearest of blues ran through the middle as flowers of many colors littered along its shores. And on the right bottom corner was a large white dragon the threat seemed to shine as little pieces of shells were sown into its sides.

Taking a moment to absorb what they were seeing Levy took Verity from Sting as he approached the canvas.

"According to Makarov this is a story of her people' s beginning and the love of the great teacher," Levy spoke.

Sting's focus on one thing the white dragon on the canvas. It was crude and a little odd but as he stared at the image all he could think of was how much it looked like his father. Running his hands over the stitching gently he tried calming his racing mind as it worked in overdrive trying to process everything he had just been told. Hisui turned quickly and opened the doors before looking at her guards and staff that had been told to wait here until they were needed.

"Wake Doctor Meltin tell him he is needed at the palace at once," she ordered as two ran off. "Get my father he needs to hear this," she spoke to two more ran off to do as asked.

* * *

"This embroidery is impressive and indicative of Joyan archeological sites over five hundred years ago," Doctor Meltin spoke as he inspected the blanket.

He had arrived not an hour after he had been summoned to the palace and in that time they had found a way to hang the blanket for display. King Tomma had come nearer the same time as the professor and had since looked over the cloth but turned his attention to his grandson who was fighting the need to be put to sleep. The young prince staying awake no matter what they did to lessen the shadows, so the King paced in the darkest part of the room while the professor continued his inspection of the blanket.

"But these nuances are unfamiliar to me what culture do you believe it's from?" He asked not looking up from the fabric as Levy stood off to the side.

"Encarin, made over four hundred years ago," she said softly kissing her son's goodnight. The two Redfox princes clinging to their father as he carried them to their bedroom in the palace.

"Yes I would agree with the age, but I always thought the Encarin people were lost to time?" Professor said as he finally turned away from the blanket.

Cleaning of a few smudges from his glasses then running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. There were plenty of legends and lore about the Encarins but no artifacts nor traces of their civilization or destruction could be found. "Where did you come across this?" He asked looking over at Levy as she sat down.

"My old guild master said it has been passed down in his family, one of his ancestors make it, a Laurana Drayer," Levy spoke.

"Laurana is not a name normally found in Fiore, even during that time," the Professor mussed as he stepped back to get a large look at the artifact.

"Yes, and I also have this," Levy said as she held out the three books she had on the Encarin people.

"What is it?" Doctor Meltin asked as he picked up the oldest looking book there, struggling to read the language Levy handed him her note book which she had been working on translating. "What tongue is this written in?" he questioned as he looked over at the solid script mage.

"Dragon, specifically White dragon," Levy said proudly as the professor began to read over her work.

She had wanted to work with the man for some time but unfortunately Doctor Metlin was nearly as good as she was at deciphering ancient language so he never sent out request for help unlike many of the other archeologist in the land. But Levy knew that was all about to change thanks to the fact that she was the only none dragon slayer to successfully translate form draconic to Fiorian, and to make matters better she was now fluent in eight dragon tongues.

"My God," the professor whispered as he looked up from the books.

"You understand why we need you to authenticate this?" Hisui spoke as Doctor Metlin nodded his head.

"Yes but in order to prove this I need to go to the cove," the professor said as he gently placed the books down on the table.

"Why?" Sting asked gruffly.

"The book describes a burial ritual that the Encarin do, in which very specific items are eventually preserved and buried along with the bodies in the ground. If we can find evidence of this and hopefully though the genetics we can prove these people are Encarin. There's just one problem," Dr. Meltin spoke.

"Joya," Levy said knowingly as the doctor nodded his head in agreement.

"If this is all true they have a lot of interest to keep the truth burred. Besides the Minister at the moment is rather disagreeable, he refuses to allow any teams in the country in for any reason. It was never like this during his father's reign," Dr. Metlin huffed.

"I think I know a way we can change that," the king said with a smile.

* * *

"Tomma you'd better be right about this," the king of Bosco said as the two royals and a team of Dr. Metlin's people walked on to the Joyan cove.

It took calling in a few favors but the king had been able to convince several other nations to help convince the dictator to allow the teams on to the cove. Trade agreements and good productions had to be maneuvered but in a few short weeks here they were.

"Don't worry, if I am wrong you know it is Fiore that will take the burden," Tomma reassured but the unease he felt the longer he was standing on the shore was hard to ignore.

The deal was simple if the Joyans got the goods they needed if they allowed the teams of archaeologists in their country. If nothing was found the country would receive compensation, but if they found evidence of the Encarin people and their enslavement and slaughter the Joyan government would have to answer to the other countries. But their ever confident dictator had promised that quote. "No one with magic has ever lived long in Joya."

"Why is Bosco in on this?" Sting asked as he kept an eye on Yukino who was setting up a table for equipement.

"Joya has tried multiple times to invade Bosco, the last time it nearly cost the crown prince his life. If this will bring Joya to heed then Bosco wants in on it," Ryos answered.

"What is this countries problem?" Sting asked.

"Bring the sonar over there," Dr. Metlin ordered as his crew got to work. But before the device could be put in to place all work was stopped by a loud shout.

"Don't!" Bixlow cried as he finally made it to the sand. His chest heaving as he gazed out on to the sand.

"What's wrong?" Hisui asked as the seith mage stumped.

"It's hard to explain but I think I can show you," Bixlow spoke as he grabbed his bag. Setting up the alter he allowed his magic to permeate the rocky shore.

Once it started a gasp filled the air as the green light around Bixlow's eyes brightened as the crew saw what he had. Everywhere he looked there were souls, all of them in pain each shouting and crying. Each one began to take forms. Women, children, elders, men. Each crying out, and each looking like they were from the same family.

"My god," someone whispered.

"Bixlow how many souls are here?" the professor asked quietly.

"Several hundred, but there is one that is the strongest let's see if I can channel him fully," the seith spoke as he closed his eyes again taking a deep breath as he searched for the soul.

Soon a single figure seemed to step forward until it was right behind Bixlow. He was tall, sword as his side and held himself well.

"Who are you?" Bixlow asked as he held in to the man.

"My name is Aumon, I am chief of the Encarin people," the soul spoke through Bixlow as his magic translated and spoke what the soul had said.

"Aumon, what happened here?" Dr. Metlin asked as he ignored his crew who had begun filming the moment they stepped foot on the beach.

"We were gathering for the festive of life when it happened. The Cintran attacked, we are a peaceful people. But they slaughtered us none the less," Aumon spoke.

"Why would you simply not go elsewhere if the Cintran hated you so?" King Tomma asked as the king of Bosco stood next to him mouth gaping at what was before him.

"This is our land, it was gifted to us by the great teacher, and his lands cannot be maintained by anyone else. He taught us magic and gave our people purpose. We were here long before the Cintran," Aumon spoke.

"Then might you allow us passage on your lands to study how your people lived?" Dr. Metlin asked as the soul shook his head.

"It is not my permission you need, we are trapped here. The Cintran attacked while we were opening the gate to the great land. We cannot move on until the gate has opened and the ceremony completed, only they can grant you passage," Aumon said.

"How is that possible no one alive would know it?!" one of doctor Metlin's assistance shrieked as the soul turned to look at the white dragon slayer.

"You are of the people," Aumon spoke calmly as Sting tensed.

"yes," the dragon slayer answered as he stepped forward.

"Go to the edge of the sea, turn to the left and walk till you reach the stone wall. There you will find the entrance to the holy lands," Aumon spoke as Sting regarded the spirit unsurely.

Taking several deep breaths he followed the spirit's instructions. Slowly he followed the shore soon seeing that the camp out of sight. He knew he was being followed but that mattered not as he made his way through the rocky terrain. Soon a thick fog enveloped the dragon slayer but as he continued forward he sensed a presence he hadn't in a while.

"Dad?" Sting asked to the air as he pushed forward through the mist until his hands found the smooth mossy rock.

"Where's the entrance?' Dr. Metlin's voice broke the silence as Sting studied the stone noticing something he had only seen once before.

"You're looking at it," Sting spoke as he stepped back looking up at the large magic infused boulder that sat in the way.

A small etching sitting not far off, walking towards it he read what it said.  _I open for the people who speak my name,_   _and for the child who holds my soul._ Walking back the way he came he spied Yukino off in the distance with Hisui and Ryos.

"Stand back," Sting spoke as he looked up noticing the souls had all gathered around as he pushed the people back.

Turing to face the stone Sting took a deep breath before activating his dragon force. Taking a deep breath twelve spheres of light surrounded him as he pushed them towards the stone. Each seeming to know just where to go as they made their way towards the rock.

"Weisslogia," he spoke as the magic hit the stone as a blinding light filled the beach.

Soon a joyous feeling filled him as he looked around as each soul seemed to disappear until a single soul remained.

"Well done Wession," Aumon said as he took joined the other souls.

"Whose Wession?" the king of Bosco as everyone else gapped at the whole the stone had left.

"It was what my mother named me," Sting informed as he held a hand out for his mate.

Yukino raced forward and took her husband's hand. Walking forward they entered the cave it was dark and damp but all Sting could feel was an excitement that he could barely contain. Walking forward they saw a light at the end of the tunnel turning around Yukino gasped in surprise.

"No one is behind us," she said as Sting continued forward

"They need my permission and I want to see where this goes first," Sting said his voice echoing in the passage as they neared the end.

Walking into the light Yukino laughed lightly.

"Just like the isle," she giggled as Sting looked over the area in awe.

"Dad told me about this place," he said quietly as he walked into the white foliage finding a path that had been over grown.

"Why wouldn't he just bring you here?" Yukino questioned as she followed her mate.

"He wouldn't tell me. But I guess that he was afraid that I would suffer the same fate as my people," he said as he followed the path to the remains of what looked like a village.

Stone buildings sitting close together each covered in white vines and pants that now took up refuge inside. Off to the side he noticed an area that that was corded off by dragon scale rope. A sign hanging on the land.  _May you rest with the teacher,_  it read.

"This must be the burial ground," Yukino said as Sting noticed a path not far off.

Moving towards it he followed it until he came to a cave that still held a comforting presence that he knew growing up.

"Dad's cave," he said as he walked further in finding another piece of his father's hoard.

"We can't let them in here," Yukino spoke as she wrapped her arms around the dragon slayer's middle.

"No but they need access to the burial grounds, or they can't prove anything," the blonde said as he wrestled with the options.

"Then we set up a barrier. Mest gave us a few barrier lacrima that the council uses. We let them in during the day and keep an eye on them but at night they leave. We'll stay here in your father's hoard, they can do their research and still respect the fact that this is your land," the white haired girl said as she squeezed her mate.

It took some convincing and a magically binding contract but finally Sting allowed Dr. Metlin and his team on to his father's land. The group was in awe as they stepped into the village.

"I wonder if the other slayers would let me on their lands," Doctor Metlin asked as he over saw his crew as they meticulously excavate the burial grounds.

They had already found several intact urns that were still wrapped in fine linen. And as part of the agreement any and all remains found would be re buried where and how they were found once they were done with the site.

"I doubt it, most have magic protecting them and even if the slayer were to grant you permission there is not guarantee you could survive on the land. Igneel's land would kill you in an hour it's still so hot there," Ryos spoke as he stood next to his brother.

"Well we have found enough evidence to prove the Encarin people where here, and we even found several mangled remains buried on the shore. Each body dying from sword induced injuries. Once we can genetically match them to the ones found here Joya will have nothing to stand on. Especially since we found a few bodies that were wearing armor made from Joyan steel," the Professor spoke confidently.

Never in his lifetime had he hoped to find an archeological sight in such great shape. While time had changed the makeup of the area the magic that permeated the land seemed to have preserved the site longer than it should have.

"Just remember we will be burying the Encarin from the beach here once you are done. They will be put to rest with their family," Yukino said firmly as the professor nodded his head in understanding.

Wrapping an arm around his wife Sting sent a silent prayer up to his father thanking him for all he had done for his people.


	13. I Just Can't Wait to be King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; So Hello to all my beautiful readers. this chapter is inspired by the song I Just Can't wait to be King from the lion king. i was listening to my MP3 on random and it popped up as well as this scene. it's just a bit of fun i hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a review they seriously are the only thing that keeps me writing some weeks.
> 
> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 7, Saraphina 5, Nash
> 
> Redfox; Ren 7, Axel 6, Connor & Wyatt 4
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 4
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 8
> 
> Justine; Marcus 7
> 
> Alberona; Chance 6
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 8, Ur & Ulter 4
> 
> Damian 7
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 5
> 
> Fiore; Drake 6
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 7, Verity 5, Kato 1 month old

****** Five Years after Celestial Mage Wanted******

"Flair!" Lucy shouted happily as she waved down the redhead.

It was time once again for the Grand Magic Games so the guild was in Crocus. As per tradition the blonde and the red head got together once a year to catch up.

"Blondie so good to see you," the red head said as she crushed the girl in a hug.

Noticing a slight movement behind her friend she knelt down. "And who's behind you?" Lucy asked knowingly as two small hands wrapped around the dress Flair was wearing.

"My daughter Kyra, come on say hello to a friend of mine," Flair cooed as a small head peeked from behind her mother.

"Hi," she said quietly as looked at the blonde.

"She is adorable," Lucy cooed looking at the girl, she knew the girl was five but she was definitely small for her age. Long red hair that matched her mother's hung in pig tails running to her bottom. Her pale skin standing out against her deep blue eyes.

"Yes and I ever going to meet any of you brood what are you up to now eight?" Flair teased.

"Four I have four. And there was one with me..." Lucy spoke as she looked around for her son. "Igneel what did I say about messing with the merchants," Lucy called out at her eldest as she say him about to set a prank on the one selling ice crystal.

"Well I guess he's a handful just like his father," the woman smiled, Lucy rolling her eyes as the boy ran towards his mother.

"Aw mom I was so close," Igneel whined before snapping his head to look at the little girl next to the woman his mother was talking to. "I'm Igneel!" The boy said as he held out his hand for the girl to shake.

Looking up at her mother and the woman next to her, Kyra had a look of uncertainty on her face before turning her attention back to the boy. She paused as her mind tried to figure out what to do. Soon though Igneel found himself flat against the ground with the girl sitting in his stomach her hands in his hair. "Blondie!" She squealed as she played with the spiky blond hair.

Igneel's head was spinning and from more than just the force his head met the gorund, on one hand he wanted to show this girl not to tackle a dragon. But on the other her hands felt a little too good as they dug into his locks. The two mother's chuckled as they watched them interact. Before soon Igneel shot up and raced off grabbing the girl's hand tugging her along behind him. Much like Natsu used to do with Lucy.

"Capricorn," Lucy called out as the spirit appeared.

"Yes Madam," the goat said with a bow.

"Could you please keep an eye on Igneel and Kyra while Flair and I catch up?" She asked as the spirit nodded his head and headed in the direction of the two children who disappeared.

"So Blondie should we start planning the wedding?" Flair asked with a laugh as Lucy joined in.

"Come on mate I gotta show ya something," Igneel shouted as he pulled the girl through the crowd well aware that they were being followed by Capricorn, ignoring her confused shouts. Only stopping when they bumped into a pair of legs that smelled very familiar.

"Igneel where is your mother and who is this?" Minerva asked as she saw the familiar blonde locks standing next to her.

"Don't worry, the madam has asked that I keep an eye on them," Capricorn said as he caught up to the two.

"Alright," Minerva said as she watched to three disappear into the crowd before returning her attention to the kids at the playground. Igneel kept his hand tight on the girl he zigged as zagged through the crowd.

"You know what, I'm named after a dragon king, my grandpa, and one day I'm gonna take his place," Igneel bragged as they stopped at a tree.

"Really blondie?" Kyra asked as she watched Igneel begin to climb the tree.

Reaching up with her hair she joined the boy in the branches. "Yeah an I'm gonna be a mighty dragon king! So enemies beware!" Ingeel said as he flexed his magic allowing a few red scales to appear on his face and arms.

"I've never seen a king of dragons with quite so few scales," Capricorn spoke looking up at the children in the tree.

"I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before, I'm brushing up I'm looking down, I'm working on my Roar!" Igneel shouted as a small torte of flames left his mouth.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing," Capricorn sighed.

"I just can't wait to be king!" Igneel shouted jumping down as Kyra followed both laughing as they raced through the crowd.

"You've got a rather long way to go young master if you think…" Capricorn spoke as he continued to follow the children.

"No one saying do this," Igneel said he mimicked Capricorn teaching.

"Now when I said that," Capricorn tried to explain as he was cut off.

"No one saying be there," Kyra spoke imitating her mother.

"No one saying stop that!" Igneel shouted as he lit a pile of leaves on fire.

"Stop that!" Capricorn shouted as he quickly stomped out the fire.

"No one saying see here!" The two children shouted giggling.

" Now see here!" The goat spirit shouted as the two children ran up to a jungle gym set.

"Free to run around all day," they cheered as they reached the set.

"That's definitely out," Capricorn scolded as he followed the two kids on the outside of the set.

"Free to do it all my way," Igneel shouted as the two kids climb to the top of the monkey bars jumping from bar to bar.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart," Capricorn said as Kyra jumped down to meet his eyes hanging from a bar by her hair.

"Kings don't need advice from little goat men for a start!" she teased sticking her tongue out before pulling herself back up.

"If this is where the council is headed count me out. Out of service out of Earthland I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing," the goat spirit sighed as he kept his eyes on the children.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" the little blond boy shouted in joy as he jumped from the top of the monkey bars landing near a large group of kids. "Everybody look left," he said as the kids did as they were told.

"Everybody look right," Kyra shouted landing next to Igneel.

"Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spot light!" Igneel shouted as he felt himself being stopped with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No yet!" Capricorn hissed as the little dragon slayer grabbed the girl's hand and raced towards a gathering of familiar purple cloaks.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the crowd and on the wing. It's gonna be king Igneel's finest fling!" the shouted as the blonde boy stood in the center of them Kyra right next to him.

"oh I just can't wait to be king!" Igneel shouted.

"He just can't wait to be king!" Kyra copied as the group of adults around her laughed.

"I just can't wait…" Igneel shouted

"Just can't wait!" Kyra mimicked.

"TO be king!' they shouted as they took off again.

"Leo," Capricorn called out as the leader of the zodiac appeared.

"What do you need?" the lion spirit asked as he watched the normally stoic spirit's face morph in to an expression of frustration and rage.

"As one king of beasts to another… you watch him," Capricorn shouted as he pointed towards the fading children disappearing before Loke could argue.

"Crap," Loke sighed as he ran towards the children.  _Why do I always end up babysitting?_


	14. Death Takes the Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 8, Saraphina 6, Nash 4
> 
> Redfox; Ren 8, Axel 7, Connor & Wyatt 5
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 5
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 9
> 
> Justine; Marcus 8
> 
> Alberona; Chance 7
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 9, Ur &Ulter 5
> 
> Damian 8
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 5
> 
> Fiore; Drake 7
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 8, Verity 6, Kato 1

****** Six Years after Celestial Mage Wanted******

"Mama Lucy is Jiji going to be okay?" Lexie asked as she looked up at the Celestial mage.

"Gramps is really sick," the blonde spoke sadly as she knelt down to meet Lexie at eye level.

"But if he's sick can't Wendy just make him better?" The nine year old asked as Lucy bit back a few tears wishing that it could be true. The third and sixth guild master had become very ill in the last year. Wendy had confined him to the hall and spent many sleepless nights trying her best to make him well again.

"Sweetie he is very old. And when people get old it can be harder for them to get better," Lucy spoke as Lexie watched her father walk out of the infirmary.

"Lexie come here," he said as he tried to keep the tears away as his daughter climbed the stairs. "Come on Jiji wants to see you," he said with a sad smile as he followed his daughter into the infirmary.

All the beds were empty save one. Makarov looked out the window at the training ground where Minerva was teaching a class on magic control. Chuckling he watched as Igneel struggled with the concept as much as his father had.

"Jiji," Lexie called out as she sat on the chair her father had just been in. Turning Makarov smiled at his great granddaughter as she looked at him with bright lavender eyes.

"How are you feeling did Wendy make you all better?" Lexie asked as she watched her Great grandfather shake his head.

"No my dear I am afraid the Wendy won't be able to make me better," he spoke his voice shaking as his breath rattled his fragile body.

"Are you gonna die?" the young girl whispered as she looked over at the man who had helped raise her.

"Yes my dear," Makarov said as he smiled sadly.

"Why do you have to die?" Lexie asked as she smelt her father's tears as he turned to look away from the scene of his grandfather comforting his daughter as he died.

"Because my dear that is the way it has always been. How can we cherish life if it has no end?" Makarov asked as Lexie still looked at him in confusion.

"If you die will you be like Master Mavis and Zeref?" she asked as she saw Master Mavis sitting in a tree as she watched the training field.

"I don't know baby," the dying man said softly as he watched his grandson turn around his eyes puffy and red but the tears had stopped.

"Why not? You know everything," Lexie asked stubbornly as Makarov laughed but after a few monuments began coughing instead.

"I don't know everything dear, Laxus can you carry me downstairs I want to be with all of my children," Makarov spoke after he could again.

Nodding his head Laxus picked up his grandfather cursing at the fact that his child weighed more than his grandfather did. Making his way down stairs he was almost stumbled at the sight every single member had returned home and each were standing with their families. In the center of the hall was Makarov's old desk chair which had been made ready for him to be set in. Placing his grandfather down, Laxus stepped as side so Makarov could look over his children.

Gone were the days when their constant destruction plagued him. Smiling fondly as he remembered each and every day his children had joined their family. Opening his mouth to speak he began coughing again as Wendy appeared with an ice cube and towel to help him as best she could now. For it was not the time for healing, but of making him comfortable and the sight of their healer simply doing so made the situation all the more real to everyone.

"Master?" Lucy asked as tears began to fall down her face, holding on to Nash. Her three other children standing close to her as Natsu wrapped an arm around his mate as he fought his own tears.

"Oh my dear don't morn for me too much, you all have made my life so much richer than I ever could have asked for," he said his breath struggling as Wendy stepped back into the arms of Romeo. "I love you all so much," he whispered finally as his quiet raspy breath stopped.

"Jiji?... Jiji?!" Lexie called out in panic as the whole of Fairy Tail cried out.

The death of Makarov Drayer was one that was felt by the whole magical community. Magnolia was filled to the brim with people who wished to pay their respects to the wizard saint. The funeral and wake lasted over a week and on the last day every member of Fairy tail. Old and young, those who had left and those who still bore the mark all walked with their long serving master as he was transported to Hargeon where he would make one final journey to Tenrou Island, his final resting place.

It was a week later when life was beginning to return to its once normal routine when Lexie finally asked the question she had been desperate to.

"Where do we go when we die?" She asked her uncle Bixlow, as a Seith mage he had to know the answer. At least that what she thought.

"Well your physical body stays here on earthland but your soul goes to the Celestial world," he said with practiced ease he'd been asked this several times by many of the kids in the guild and had done enough thinking about to answer quickly.

"But why does it go to the Celestial world?" She asked as Elaina walked by, after marring Jet she had moved to Magnolia and often helped as a liaison between the two guilds.

"Because if not then the world would be overrun by spirits and that would be a very bad thing," Elaina spoke as several of the other children gathered around.

"Why would it be a bad thing then no one would be sad when people died," Ren questioned as he felt his brother grab on to the back of his shirt.

"Well I could tell you the story of it," she spoke tauntingly as the kids all nodded their heads in encouragement.

"Hey everybody Elaina's telling a story!" Igneel shouted in joy as almost every child and many adults in the guild gathered around Elaina.

As Dragon's Keep became more integrated with Fairy Tail the Haroworth family had graced their master's guild with their oral traditions which were equally enjoyed by both the children and many of the adults. Moving so that she was on the stage Elaina waiting until everyone was seated before she began.

"Once upon a time, long ago when the world was so very young. Humans and Dragons lived in peace. But when either died there was nowhere for the soul to move on to so they stay and live amongst their loved ones. But as time went on the world began to die. For the power that the souls need to survive was draining the world of life and magic. So the humans and dragons came together to find a solution. After weeks of arguing one dragon of little consequence spoke up.

"I can create a realm for the spirits to reside in. One that can nourish them and save our world. But I cannot do it alone. I require fourteen volunteers to help, but it will require a great sacrifice." He spoke.

"Many seemed afraid of the cost this spell would take but soon the dragon had his fourteen souls seven human and seven dragons who each choose to up hold the realm that would save the world. The spell took three days to complete but once it had all the souls had left Earthland and took up residence within the realm.

"The sacrifice required was the lives of the fourteen for they were now no longer morals for anyone with a body would not be able to survive in the realm of souls for long. But now we're spirits who held great power over those in the realm. Thirteen we're chose to guard the gate and one to rule over the realm. The thirteen decided that they would divide the year in to parts each standing guard alone so that no soul will escape once it had been place in the realm.

"As time went on the thirteen were called upon to assist the children of Draco, but because of the spell they couldn't leave the realm on their own. So Draco created the keys so that they could aide his children," Elaina finished as she watched the children all stare up at her with wide eyes.

"Are the Zodiac spirits and the celestial King the fourteen who gave their lives for the spell?!" Ren asked quickly.

"Yes, the Zodiac calendar tells when each spirit is guarding the gate of souls, when a child of the heavens is born they will have a stronger connection to the spirit who was guarding the gate when they were born," she spoke as Lucy and Yukino began making their way towards the front to collect their children.

"What would happen if the gate were to burst open?" Marcus asked as several of the children began getting restless and moved away.

"They would all return to Earthland but the world would die because they would take every bit of magic and life just to stay here," she informed.

"But what about the souls that stay here?" Kellen asked as he felt his dad wrap him into his arms.

"Well if their tied to a seith mage like us then they get their power from us but if not, we help them move on, it why seith mages exists," Bixlow smiled as he tossed his son over his shoulder.

"But what about Uncle Zeref and Master Mavis, their souls, not tied to seith mages and they're still here," Layla asked.

"Master Mavis and Uncle Zeref are the exception; technically neither can die because they were cursed and their bodies are incased in a special crystal that keeps them safe. They draw their power from their bodies," Lucy said as she knelt down next to her daughter.

"But momma, what if Acnologia's curse causes the gate to be thrown open?" Layla asked as she leaned back into her mother. The sliver and green eyes looking up at her unblinking.

"Well then it's a good thing he couldn't finish it," Lucy said as she grew more uncomfortable about how easily her daughter talked about the dragon of chaos.

Her Husband had told the kids plenty of stories about the dragon and Layla had become somewhat obsessed. And ever the worrier Lucy hated hearing her daughter talk about the beast.

"But what if he does?" Layla asked as she felt her mother begin to fidget.

"Honey let's not talk about this right now, we will when you're older," Lucy said as she felt her stomach roll.

"Momma is the Hatchling making you sick again?" Layla asked as the guild grew quiet again.

"What kind of a question is that?" Lucy asked as she paled as she tried to remember when her last period was.

"Well you smell funny like you did when Nash was in your tummy," Layla said as Wendy got closer to Lucy.

"Honey mommy doesn't have another baby in her tummy," Lucy said nervously as she realized she was six weeks late.

"Actually…" Wendy smiled nervously as everyone in the guild shouted.

"Alright Chance, who owes Momma money?" Cana laughed as her son began shouting out names and bets. After all betting on a contraception fail for Lucy and Natsu was easy money.


	15. A Brothers Quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 8, Saraphina 6, Nash 4
> 
> Redfox; Ren 8, Axel 7, Connor & Wyatt 5
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 5
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 9
> 
> Justine; Marcus 8
> 
> Alberona; Chance 7
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 9, Ur &Ulter 5
> 
> Damian 8
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 5
> 
> Fiore; Drake 7
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 8, Verity 6, Kato 1

****** Six Years after Celestial Mage Wanted******

Yawning Lexie woke up. But rather than the comforting scent of the guild hall or her house, nor was she at her momma Mira and uncle Freed's house where she was staying while daddy was in Crocus, she found that she was somewhere new. Somewhere that smelled like sweat, dirt, and bad fish. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she blinked her eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them as her vision adjusted to the light.

"Daddy!?" She called out in confusion as an unfamiliar scent came closer to her.

"Daddy's not here brat," an unfamiliar voice spoke as Lexie blinked up at the stranger.

He had a putrid odor coming off of him, like he hadn't had a bath in a while and his clothes were even worse; dried blood and dirt littered every inch of the fabric. He growled at her and Lexie fought the urge to growl back knowing full well her growl was better than his. But she remembered her daddy's warning.  _"If you ever find yourself around people you don't recognize, be very very good. Don't make them mad, but don't let them hurt you either. I'll come as fast as possible but you have to be patient,"_  he had said a few weeks ago. Lexie pouted these people were bad guys and she knew she could maybe knock out three before she ran out of magic but there were at least ten in the room and she knew she couldn't handle that many.

"Let me see the child," a new voice called as the men parted ways revealing a man who was well dressed and smelled a lot nicer than the ones around her. "You got the wrong one!" The man growled as Lexie tilted her head in confusion.

"Why do you look like uncle Freed?" She asked as she looked over the man.

He had the same hair color and face as her uncle just with a few wrinkles around his eyes. He even dressed like him, but his eyes were wrong. They were cold and mean rather than the warm and comforting ones she was used to.

"Hey you said the child at their place and she was the one we found," the smelly guy said as Lexie watched the men argue. The smelly one was waving his hands all over the place but the man who looked like her uncle simply scoffed at the other.

"My brother had a son not a daughter; I have no idea who this child is!" The man growled pointing towards her as Lexie coughed gaining the groups attention.

"I'm Lexie Drayer," she said with a smile as the entire crew seemed to pale at the realization of what they've done.

"Shit she's a dragon slayer," one whispered.

"Crap well have to deal with the Draconic council," another cried out

"Her father's gonna kill us," a third swore.

"Nope Daddy will just want to cuddle me!" Lexie giggled "besides it's not daddy you need to be afraid of," she said firmly her voice turning serious.

"Who do we need to be afraid of?" The man who she talked to first asked.

"Mama's Mira, Lucy, Levy, Minerva, and Erza!" The girl cheered as the men paled

"But not one of them is your mother!" The man who looked like Frees hissed.

"Hey don't you talk about my mommies that way!" Lexie barked as she snarled at the man responsible for taking her.

* * *

"Where is she has to be terrified!" Laxus hissed through the lacrima as Erza glared at him.

It had been an hour since Lexie had been found missing. Freed was inconsolable as he sobbed in a corner the few word s anyone could hear were "but my runes, no one can get past my runes," and sometimes "Forgive me Laxus." Mira was pacing by the guild doors growling every so often waiting for any news. The rune knights had been called, as well as crime Sorciére and the palace; after all this was the first time the dragon protection act had been violated since the ex-magic council members. The whole of Fairy Tail was on red alert and all members who were out on jobs were waiting on standby all ready to return home the moment they were called.

A large map of Fiore hung in the hall littered with pins each representing a mage out on a job and where they were within a quarter mile. It was a new system that Freed, Levy, Cana, and Lucy had been working on for some time. After there were several kidnapping attempts on members as they were out on jobs, so they rushed this into production and as long as any guild member was out on assignment they could be tracked. But no one had thought to place the spell on the children while they were home.

"Nonsense she is a Drayer!" Erza said confidently, before Lucy took the lacrima out of her hand.

"Laxus calm down I know you want to storm off but you're in Crocus, it would take you at least three hours to get back here so wait until we have her location and then start coming here for all we know she's closer to you," Lucy spoke as Cana's voice filled the guildhall.

"Got it she's just west of Hargeon," the card mage said as Laxus growled.

"I'm on my way!" He hissed as the lacrima went dead.

"It will take him five hours to get there," Levy pointed out as she looked between the small group of women surrounding her watching as each drew the same conclusion.

"But it will take us two," Minerva smiled sadistically as the four mother's left quickly.

"And then there's Auntie Cana... She doesn't like me calling her momma," Lexie said as the men continued trying to figure out what to do.

"This could still work, she's the guild Master's daughter and I know how much my brother loves that damned Laxus," the well-dressed man growled annoyed at the child who was currently talking about her family.

"Mr. Freed's brother can I go home now?" Lexie asked impatiently.

"You can go home as soon as my brother marries the princess of Sin!" He hissed as the doors to the building were kicked open.

"You dare take our daughter!" the women shouted each ready for a fight.

Mira in her Koyka soul, Lucy in her Taurus star dress, Levy with her light pen ready runes already shimmering behind her, Minerva with her hands glowing and Erza in her heaven's wheel armor.

"MOMMA!" Lexie giggled in delighted as the men all paled.

The battle was heavily one sided as the women of Fairy Tail proved why stealing any of their babies was a big mistake. It took maybe ten minutes until each man was tied up with the magic suppressing runes on them.

"There's my brave little girl," Erza smiled as Lexie tackle hugged the requip mage.

But soon she marched right over to the smelly one who had talked to her first and kicked him in the shins as she sent a jolt of lightning through his body. The man convulsed on the ground crying in pain until she stopped. "Meany, and you smell you need a bath!" She hissed as Levy was bent down near one.

"Hey I think I know who the ring leader is," she said as she stepped aside revealing the well dress man.

"Christopher Justine," Mira hissed.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked as she changed back into her normal clothes and Minerva called Jellal and the rune knights.

"He's Freed's older brother," Mira said as she glared at the man who was keeping her from marriage.

"He said that I couldn't go hope until uncle Freed mated with the princess of Sin," Lexie said as she walked up to Lucy.

"Oh really?" Lucy growled as the man flinched in fear.

"Yeah and he also was mad at them cause he said they got the wrong one I think they were after Marcus," she said as Mira transformed again.

"You were going to take my son!" Mira growled as Lexie reached for a lacrima in Levy's bag.

"Daddy!" She called out as Laxus appeared in the crystal.

"Bug!" Laxus gasped as he began heaving.

"I'm safe see," she said turning the crystal to show him the tied up bad guys. "My momma's came to get me!" She yelled happily as Laxus sighed in relief.

"Wait is that Freed's brother?" He asked as he watched Mira grab the man's shirt and he promptly passed out.

"Yeah he said I couldn't come home until Uncle Freed mated with the princess of Sin," Lexie said as turned the lacrima back to face her.

"Bug, can you hand the lacrima to Minerva," Laxus spoke as Lexie did as she was asked.

"Momma Minerva daddy wants to talk to ya," she said as she handed the lacrima to her.

"Tell the knights to bring them all to Crocus, the council will deal with them and make sure the Marquee is there," Laxus ordered as Minerva nodded in agreement. Spying the guild mark on the men she recognized it from a dark guild, Quick Death, they had been on Crime Sorcerer's radar for some time and it looks like they all were here.

"Why?" Minerva asked as she heard the rune knights begin to arrive.

"Cause the Emperor of Seven is in Crocus right now," Laxus grinned maniacally as the lacrima cut off.

* * *

"On the matter of these dark mages they will be handed over to the Draconic High Council and will be punished as they see fit," Hisui said as Jellal nodded his head in agreement as they sat in the Palace's court room.

Hisui and Rouge sat in the center of the crescent. The Draconic High council on the left side with Jellal, Dorenbolt who was now head of the rune knights, a member of the magic council and the Emperor of Sin on the right.

"Bring in the Marquee," Hisui spoke as the doors opened in in walked the man cuffed by both his hands and feet with two knights on each side.

"Marquee Justine you are charged with kidnapping a citizen of Fiore who is granted safety under the dragon protection act, how do you plead?" Hisui asked as the Marquee glared at the Knights who had drug him into the room.

"Not guilty, those idiots I hired took the wrong child, it was a mistake" Christopher hissed as he turned his attention to the people sitting in front of him.

"That may be but even still you hired dark mages to kidnap a child, regardless of said mistakes," Jellal pointed out.

"Mistakes?! they took my kid!" Laxus shouted slamming his hands on the table.

"Yes we are aware but he is not a Fiorian citizen shouldn't we hand him back to his own government for punishment?" The magic council representative asked as Laxus growled turning his glare on to the council member lighting sparking off of him.

"Laxus!" Gajeel growled as he slammed the lighting dragon slayer's head on the table.

"Your majesty the dragon protection act is absolute. Citizen or not he should be handed over to the council for punishment, we may set a dangerous president if we let this slide as well," Natsu spoke up clearly as Gajeel tried to calm down the raging dragon slayer.

"Not to mention Seven has just signed the dragon protection act yesterday," Ryos pointed out as the Marquee quickly turned to look over at the Emperor.

"You're Majesty?" He asked in confusion.

"I know your stance on it but I agree with Fiore on this. Those of Draconic heritage need to be protected," the Emperor said as he looked down at his citizen. Fiore and Seven seemed to disagree on much, but the Emperor couldn't deny the facts. Especially when he had been monitoring the situation for some time, and had failed to find a plausible solution.

"Do we know the reason behind this incident, I've know the Marquee for years he wouldn't do anything this drastic without reason," the visiting royal asked as a cough drew is attention.

"Your Majesty," Freed spoke as he walked into the room.

"We recognize Freed Justine of the guild Fairy Tail," Hisui spoke nodding her head as Freed took the floor.

"It was my fault, they were going to take Marcus and hold him ransomed until I married the princess of Sin, but I don't understand why," the rune mage spoke doing everything he could to not even look at his brother.

"Your brother has made several poor investment choices recently which has made him bankrupt, besides since I have been able to produce an heir he is no longer next in line for the throne," The Emperor spoke as a hissed drew everyone's attention.

"This is all your fault! Had you not left when you had we would be reigning right now!" Christopher shouted as several rune knights held him back to keep him from attacking his brother.

"Emperor Cross what do you think should happen?" Hisui spoke ignoring the outburst.

"Marquee Justine, from this point on you and your wife and children are stripped of your titles and land which shall be given to your brother. You will be handed over to the draconic high council for sentencing. And if you somehow survive then you shall be banished from Seven for the rest of your life," the Emperor spoke firmly as Christopher paled.

"Sir you can't do this, my brother can't inherit the title he is a guild mage, the law won't allow it!" Christopher shouted as Freed steeped out of the way of the knights who were attempting to keep him still.

"Laws can be changed Christopher. And I believe it is time for a new era to begin in Seven. We have spent too long dismissing those who could potentially help our country and I am tired of it," the Emperor spoke firmly as he saw the draconic high council whisper amongst themselves.

"You're just doing this because your daughter was born with magic!" Christopher growled as he struggled against the hold the knights had on him.

"While it is true that my daughter has magic, this change has been something I have been working towards for some time, long before I took the throne. My father was too stuck in his ways and now that I am Emperor I will make changes that he should have," the Emperor spoke as the council returned to their seats.

"Mr. Justine after careful consideration you have been sentenced to the gauntlet," Wendy spoke firmly as Laxus sneered happily at the man.

"The what?" Christopher asked as he whipped his head back over to the dragon slayers.

"The gauntlet is a punishment from the Dragconic high council. A person sentenced to it will have to withstand a single attack from every Slayer and their children. If they survive they are free to go," Jellal spoke as he began gathering up his paper work. Erza and Maia were expecting him home tonight and he wanted to be there before his daughter was tucked into bed.

"I'll be killed!" Christopher cried out in panic as the knights began to take him away.

"A kulk deserves nothing less," Laxus growled as the doors closed.

"When will his sentence be carried out?" Emperor Cross asked as he looked over to the council.

"With the month, this punishment is done publicly. So we have to set up the Domas Flau for it," Hisui spoke as she too readied to leave.

"Your majesty," Freed spoke as he addressed the Emperor.

"Yes Marquee?" the visiting royal asked as he turned to look at the new noble.

"I am here to make a request for a marriage," the rune mage spoke as the room stilled.

"I would ask if your required a match to be made, but I must assume that you have the bride in mind?" The Emperor spoke.

"Yes, she is the mother of my son. The only one I want, and she deserves not only marriage but every allowance that tradition dictates," Freed spoke as he held his breath.

Marriage for the nobles of Seven were elaborate affairs. Most taking several weeks to complete, and thought Freed would rather do a simple ceremony with the guild. It was difficult for nobles to marry someone they choose, marriage was used to keep the blood lines strong and the palace made matches based on wealth, status, and blood. Personal choices were usually disregarded, let alone to be allowed to choose a person from another country with no title or incentives. He knew that not only with his new status that it would be expected but that Mira would want it.

"Do I know of her?" the Emperor asked.

"You might, her name is Mirajane Strauss. She is a takeover mage who specializes in demon souls, known as the demon. Thought she was also a pinup model for sorcerer's weekly," Freed spoke as the emperor nodded his head.

"Do you by any chance have a picture of your family?" he asked as he heard a chuckle form the draconic high council.

"Yes of course I do!" Freed said enthusiastically. Pulling out his wallet he plucked a large number of papers that seemed to make the wallet sag in relief that it didn't have to hold so much anymore. "Let's see, this is the first picture of Marcus we got from an ultra sound," Freed began as he placed the photo on the table in front of the king. "this is when Mira went in to labor, this is right after he was born. This is the first time Laxus held him. This is when he refused to sleep, this is his first rattle," Freed spoke as picture after picture appeared on the desk.

"How about something more recent?" the emperor asked biting back laughter as he heard the dragon council snickering in the background.

"Yes certainly," Freed said happily as he shuffled through the pictures, cursing Bixlow for putting them out of order. "Ah here it is I took this a few weeks ago," the rune mage spoke as he place the picture on the table.

Mira and Marcus smiled up at the camera the little boy in his mother's arms as they both laughed. Now at the age of eight Marcus was learning magic quickly absorbing everything he could. His white hair and blue eyes matching his mother's smile.

"He has much of his mother," the king commented as he looked into the smiling faces.

"Yes he does," Freed smiled as he looked down at a picture he had taken of his first steps.

"Does he have magic?" the Emperor asked as he continued to look at the photo.

"Yes, he is a takeover mage. But he still unsure of what his specialty is," Freed said as he held out another picture taken of Marcus who's arm was covered in feathers a frustrated look on his face.

"Far be it from me to break up such a happy family, you have the courts blessing," the Emperor said as Freed bowed.

"Thank you sir," the rune mage said as he smiled.

* * *

"Is this where you grew up?" Marcus asked as the second car pulled up to the estate. It was a large house not much larger than the Hartfilia mansion was with the surrounding thirty acres belonging to the estate as well.

"Yes, this is where I lived up until I was about sixteen," Freed said as he looked over smiling at Mira who was in the passenger seat.

"Was that when uncle Laxus asked you to join the thunder legion?" Marcus asked as he bounced excitedly in his seat.

"Something like that," Freed said with a tight smile.

He hadn't planned on staying with Fairy Tail long. On a trip to his boarding school in Minstrel his contingent had been bombarded by bandits and Laxus and Bixlow had just happened to be passing by on their way home from a job. The two captured the bandits and Laxus had saved his life. According to Seven law, Freed owed Laxus a debt and until he repaid it the rune mage had to serve him. The lighting Slayer had found it odd and embarrassing at first but soon Freed had found the freedom and acceptance he had always wanted. Once his debt had been paid the rune mage almost returned to the family. But once again Laxus had saved him, and he and Makarov had moved heaven and Earth to allow him to stay. Pulling up to the house he sat in the car thinking about his past until he heard Mira's voice filled with concern.

"What's going on here?" The takeover mage asked.

Freed stepped out of the car as he saw what Mira was taking about. Several large trunks sat on the lawn and we're being loaded onto a waiting truck.

"Marquee it is an honor to serve you, I am Matilda, the head of the house," the elder woman said as she bowed.

"What's happening?" Freed asked again.

"Just taking care of the former residents," she hissed coldly as two girls no more than seven and five walked out of the house, tears down the younger's face and the elder was staring off angry. "Your brother's daughters will be sent to a boarding school that specializes in these cases. You won't have to deal with them again," Matilda spoke as Freed smiled knowing Mira's reaction.

"Deal with?! You act like being around family is such a bother. They're family!" The takeover mage screeched as to two girls stopped in their tracks to look at what was causing the commotion Mira marched forward bending down to talk to them.

"Hello I am Mira Jane Strauss I'm your Aunt!" She said happily as she watched the younger smile but her sister kept a grip on her.

"Good day Lady Strauss I hope you will enjoy living in the Justine home," she said as she tried to move around Mira but was stopped by Marcus.

"Hi I'm your cousin, my name is Marcus and I'm a takeover mage," the boy smiled as he held out a hand.

"How unfortunate for you," the elder said as she tried to move around the boy but Marcus moved in front of her again.

"Why?" the boy asked as he looked at his two cousins.

"Well mages are not good enough to hold positions of power my sister will have to learn how to hide her magic if we hope to overcome this incident," she said coldly almost glaring down at the little girl.

"I'm Marcus who are you?" The boy said to the younger one who didn't know who she should follow.

"Zally," she said as she half hid behind her sister.

"Well Zally I'm your uncle Freed what kind of magic do you use?" He asked as Zally felt her sister tug on her sleeve before shaking her head no. "It's alright I'm a mage to, I'm a rune mage," Freed smiled as Mira scooted next to him.

"And I'm a takeover mage too," Mira smiled "We're a part of a guild known as Fairy Tail maybe you have heard it?"

"Only when father was raving about our uncle's disgrace," the elder said as she felt her sister tug her hand out of her grip.

"I have heavenly body magic," Zally said happily as stepped towards the two adults.

"We know someone with the exact same kind of magic," Mira said happily as Zally stared at her in wonder her large grey eyes.

"Really, can he teach me?" Zally asked quickly.

"Zally you will not be learning anything!" the sister shouted as the girl turned to her.

"Esme why not, their mages and the new princess is a mage why is that a bad thing?!" Zally shrieked.

"Because it isn't the way things are done!" Esme shouted as Freed stood between the two girls.

"Matilda please return the girls things to their room and call the school let them know that they will not be attending," Freed said firmly.

"But sir it isn't," Matilda began before she was cut off by Mira.

"Well its time things were different, Zally we know of a very good magic school one that will let you train under our friend," Mira said as she looked down at Esme and on her little arm seeing what she had hoped not. A brand one she had seen on her own guild mate. "And Esme magic isn't a bad thing what kind do you practice?" Mira asked as she watched the little girl struggle.

Tears filled her hazel eyes as she fought back the emotion running through her.

"Esme used to make pretty flowers but that was before the mean lady came here," Zally said as Freed shook his head.

"Well we have a plant mage in our guild as well," Mira said with a smile.

"Mother would not approve," Esme spoke quietly as tears rimmed her eyes.

"Mother went away," Zally said innocently as Esme actually started crying.

"Where is their mother?" Mira asked as she looked up at the head of the house.

"Mother said that we were nothing more than worthless peckos. And now that father is gone she never wants to see us again. " Esme grunted as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Freed?" the white haired woman asked as she looked over at her fiancé.

"It's a slang for magic users. There is no direct translation but it generally means fifthly blood," the rune mage informed as Mira shook her head. Turing back to the head of the house Freed narrowed his eyes. "I am lord of this house and I gave you an order," he said sternly.

"Sir with all due respect," Matilda began before she was cut off again.

"Good sirs please return everything to the house," Mira spoke directly to the men who were loading up the truck. Bowing they began doing just that. "If you cannot follow orders you will not be need Matilda," Mira huffed as she grabbed both of her niece's hands and marched them back into the house with Marcus on her heels.

"I serve the Justine family," Matilda said with a bow.

"Then be sure to prepare the guest rooms my in laws they will be arriving in a few days," Freed said sternly as he too walked towards the house. At the end of the day he was now Marquee Justine, and he was going to change how things were done.


	16. The Incident with Igneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 9, Saraphina 6, Nash 4
> 
> Redfox; Ren 9, Axel 7, Connor & Wyatt 5
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 5
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 10
> 
> Justine; Marcus 8
> 
> Alberona; Chance 7
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 9, Ur &Ulter 5
> 
> Damian 8
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 6
> 
> Fiore; Drake 7
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 8, Verity 6, Kato 1, Kassie (4 months along)

****** Six Years after Celestial Mage Wanted******

"Hmm," Igneel sighed as he gazed up at the request board in front of him.

"What are you thinking about," Kinana asked as she passed by the boy.

"I wanna take a job, and this one looks good," the boy said as he plucked a job off of the board.

Reading over the request Kinana rolled her eyes. It was a job to take out a team of bandits that had been terrorizing some merchants. The reward was decent but no one had taken it yet, most of the heavy hitters that would snatch this job up in a heartbeat were all busy with either kids or other responsibilities.

"No," the bar maid said as she tacked the job back on the board just out of the boy's immediate reach.

"But why? I could handle the job," Igneel whined.

"Your mother said no fighting jobs until they get back," Kinana said as she set her tray down. "Now I am going to restock the bar," she called out as she disappeared in to the cellar.

A few moments later the guild doors opened revealing a little girl.

"Blondie!" Kyra cheered as she ran and jumped on to the boys back. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing the pout.

"Nothing," the blond said as he shook his head. "Wanna take a job with me?" he asked smiling slyly as he eyed the request once again.

"Sure!" she cheered as Igneel pointed towards the paper and the girl grabbing it before they both ran out of the guild hall.

A few minutes later Kinana returned and noticed that the head of blond hair was missing.

"Where's Igneel," she asked. It was her and Erik's turn to watch the Dragneel children as their parents were out of town.

"Kyra and him ran off," Damian answered as he carefully ran a soft dry towel over Koa's scales. The black snake gently coiled around him as he did so.

"How cute," the bar maid sighed as she returned to work. Never noticing that one job was missing from the board.

It was several hours later after the sky had turned dark that she began to worry. Igneel wasn't back yet and though she knew no one in town would touch him; trouble always seemed to find him. Just like his father, so Kinana continuously looked at the guild doors hoping to see them open and the boy tumbling in. Her concern only increasing when the guild doors opened and relived a distraught and worried Flair and Midnight.

"Have any of you seen Kyra?" Flair asked as she scanned the area looking for a familiar head of red hair.

"She ran off with Igneel a while ago we were just about to go looking for them," Erik said as he looked between his old friend and the girl.

He had known that the illusion mage had met a girl and that he had a daughter but he should have guessed it was Kyra. In spite of her favoring her mother's magic the girl was gifted in illusions and the nose, she had Midnight's damned nose.

"She usually stops here whenever she comes to visit me, but I haven't heard from her since she checked in at ten this morning," Midnight sighed, as usually she told him that she had arrived at Magnolia station and was going to visit Igneel for a while.

He reminded her to be safe and that Elaina would help her get to the Hartfilia estate where he was stationed for the next few months. Most of the members had been freed long enough that they were able to come and go as they please. All happy with Lucy as their leader, but last year the last few fanatical that were still loyal to her aunt were released. They were still unable to be trusted so Crime Sorciére still kept one person on sight to watch over them.

He was starting to get worried that by two in the afternoon he hadn't received a call letting him know she was on her way. And by three he was calling Flair and Jellal, who sent Racer in is stead, as he made his way to Magnolia. Both he and Flair had spent the last few hours looking for her and just became more and more concerned as she was no were to be found.

"Um Master," Kinanna asked quietly as she looked over at the request board. "Please tell me you sighed out on the bandit's job," she said as the tension in the guild grew.

"I didn't," Laxus said as Fairy Tail mobilized.

Canna and Chance locked on to Igneel's tracker but the idiot had taken a job in the Western Forest. And due to the magic that the forest held it made pinpointing their exact location near impossible.

"Their outside of Magnolia in the Western forest. I've got a hundred mile radius of where they are," Cana said as she pulled out her deck her son following as well. "Aright concentrate on Igneel. He has the tracker so it will be easier to find him. And Kyra won't be far," Canna instructed as she and Chance ignored the rest of the guild jumping into action.

Mira called the Palace, Levy her brother. Grey phoned the Dragneels. Laxus was looking up the job in the guild book as the other dragons were grabbing the scent markers they had for Igneel and Kyra. Each child associated with Fairy Tail had one. It was a blanket that they slept with, each was kept in magically sealed containers and used to help each slayer and if necessary the council's tracking dogs.

"Is Gorgan's lake in that area?" Laxus asked as Freed studied the board where Igneel's tracker had been activated.

"Dead center," The rune mage said as he marked the spot.

"Start there, the request said that the bandits hang out there," Laxus ordered as the slayers all left.

"No you two stay here," Erik ordered as he was the last slayer save for Laxus in the guild. Even Lexie was assisting in the search.

"She's our daughter," Flair cried out as she tried to get around the slayer.

"Exactly, both of your scents are too similar to hers we can get confused so you staying here will better our chances of finding them," Erik said as he raced after the other's jumping in the SE cars before they took off.

It was a few hours later that the Dragneels arrived. Lucy clutching her mate as he descended from the sky. Massive wings disappearing into his back as they both collapsed in the guild.

"Any word?" Lucy asked as Mira shook her head.

"Not yet, but they arrived at the forest about twenty minutes ago," Mira spoke as the com began ringing.

"Erik!" Midnight growled as the poison slayer filled the screen.

"We found them. The moment we got to the forest it was hard to miss them. Followed a trail of destruction led us right to them. They're both passed out but Wendy looked them over and said they'll be alright. Master half of that area Canna was talking about is gone, and when I say gone there isn't even ash or dust. The bandits well only one of them survived most died, but we don't know why yet. The rune knights and Crime Sorciére are beginning an investigation," Erik reported as Jellal appeared behind him.

"We're sending the dragons and the kids home, Macbeth you are off this investigation," Jellal ordered as he walked away.

It was another few hours later that the group arrived back both sets of parents racing towards their children who were each in the arms of another slayer.

"Igneel are you okay?" Lucy cooed seeing his eyes opened, "You are in so much trouble!" she growled, "My poor baby," she finally sobbed as she clutched the boy to her.

"It's late everyone get to bed," Laxus ordered as both families took their kids to bed.

It was a few days later that Jellal called a meeting at the guild hall to discuss what had happened. Both Igneel and Kyra were seated in the middle of the guild their parents behind them as Laxus, Jellal, and Mest stood in front of them.

"Now after going over the investigation and the surviving member of the bandits the results are hard to understand we want both of your stories," Jellal said as the runs flashed around the children.

"These are truth runes if you lie we'll know," Laxus grunted as he looked down at the kids.

"Well it started once we got to Gorgon's lake," Igneel began as he scratched the back of his head.

_Their smell was potent, the group had been camping there a while. Kyra and him had gone over their strategy on the train. They would wait and see if any were mages and if not they'd surround them with fire and pick them off one by one. What they hadn't counted on was the one patrolling._

_They were about to make their move when all of a sudden they were each trapped in a separate barrier._

_"Hey guy looks like we got us a couple mages," the one who captured them sneered as he carried them to the group._

_"That one's a dragon better let him go or we'll have to deal with the council," another said as Igneel found himself falling to the ground._

_"Let Kyra go!" Igneel growled as he felt his fangs lengthen in anticipation of the fight ahead._

_"No way, we let you go cause we don't want to deal with your daddy and his friends but this one will fetch a fine price in Bosco," the man hissed as Kyra over powered the bubble and landing on her feet._

_"Now stop it brat," the man growled a Kyra leapt back and sent out a ring of fire around the man in question._

_"Never! You guys need to surrender before it gets ugly," Kyra hissed ready to fight._

_"I said shut it," the man hissed as he teleported behind Kyra and using the hilt of his dagger knocked her unconscious._

_"Kyra?" Igneel called out as he watched the girl fall to the ground. "Kyra!" Igneel roared as he felt himself get overcome by something strange, powerful and scary as his world went black._

"The next thing I remember is waking up in uncle Gajeel's arms and my mom and dad pulling me into theirs," Igneel said as the runes around him remained still.

The three adults in front of him shared looks of concern. "Kyra anything to add," Jellal asked as the girl thought about it.

"Well I don't know if it was a dream or not but I remember waking up in a pair of warm arms feeling like I was flying," the girl said as she looked over at Igneel and smiled.

"Jellal what's that look about?" Levy asked as she looked at her bother. She knew that look it was one she got herself when the whole picture came together and you wanted to deny what you were seeing.

"Zeref are you here?" the blue haired man asked as the spirit appeared Mavis by his side.

'What do you need?" Zeref asked as he looked over at his brother and Nephew.

"Is it possible for the powers of END to transfer to any of Natsu's children?" the heavenly body mage asked as the guild sucked in a breath.

"At this point I have given up believing that there is anything that could be impossible," the spirit said as Mavis giggled beside him.

"Why did you ask that?" Lucy questioned as she watched Jellal reach for a file.

"I haven't shared this with anyone yet because I didn't want people to get the wrong idea. Only those of us here and the royal family know about Natsu's connection with Zeref and the demons. If the rest of the world knew it could cause a panic," Jellal said as he opened the file. "Cause of death for every member of the bandit crew was Curse magic," he said as he handed the copies of the reports to everyone.

"The only one who survived said and I quote," Jellal began as he looked down at the file. "One minute he was like a normal kid the next he had horns, wings, and talons instead of fingers. His skin was covered in black swirling tattoos. Then he growled and began ripping the flesh right off of the other's bones while they were still alive. I'm a neutralizer mage no one's magic can work on me but one flick of his hands and it's like the air ignited and exploded around me. I remember lying there unable to move as he drained the life out of every living thing in the area. Not even the plants and water survived. I don't know how I did but after he had killed every one else he picked up the girl muttering something about a mate and flew off," Jellal finished as the guild seemed to almost want to explode.

"Hisui," Lucy said with a bow as the monarch appeared in the hall.

"I knew there was something missing from the file," she said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I meant no disrespect majesty but I wanted to make sure it was even possible," Jellal said bowing.

"No I understand that file will be burned, the official cause of death has been changed from curse magic to death by dragon force. Dorenbolt I require your skill to wipe this mages memories," Hisui said as the rune knight nodded his head.

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Like Jellal said if the public were to learn this truth then they would demand the heads of everyone related to Zeref. The public will never accept the fact that his blood relations are alive and if they were to learn the truth about Natsu and now Igneel there would be riots in the streets," Hisui began. "The world can forgive Jellal because he was under the influence of the spirit of Zeref. But the world would sooner accept the Devil than anything having to do with Zeref," she said grimly as she tossed the file at Natsu who promptly lit it on fire.

"Am I in trouble?" Igneel asked as he bowed his head.

"I don't believe in punishing someone for something they didn't chose," Hisui said as she knelt down next to the boy.

"I was only protecting my mate," he said quietly as he looked over at Kyra. The girl reaching out to touch Igneel, the little boy taking it.

"I know," Hisui cooed as she ran a hand through the blond hair. "So were going to make sure everyone knows she's under your protection," she whispered as she stood up.

"I've brought the paperwork needed to register Kyra as a perspective mate, I'd advise you fill them out quickly," the now queen said as she handed the file to Flair and Midnight. "Igneel also needs training on how to control his demon side," Hisui spoke as Natsu scooped up his son.

"Don't worry was gonna do that as soon as we get to the isles," the fire dragon slayer said as he hugged his son close.

"I've implemented a new job ranking system as well," Laxus said as he unveiled the job board. It was now divided in two the bottom section labeled J-class and the top A-class. "So how this will work is anyone under the age of fourteen will be considered a J-class member. They will only be able to take an A-Class request with either a parent or written permission from both parents and be accompanied by an A-Class mage," Laxus said as he motioned Lexie forward.

"Try and take an A- class job," he said as his daughter shrugged reaching up to grab a random file soon the guild hall was filled with a loud alarm. "That means someone is trying to take a job their not supposed to," He said as he lifted up his daughter's hands. "The perpetrator will have this magic dye on their hands. Only me or Mira have the stuff to clean it off," he said handing Lexie a bar of soap. "I've done the same thing to the S-Class board,"

"Now to make things fair an A-Class mage cannot take a J-Class mission unless they are personally requested or accompanying a new member, this will be how the jobs work from now on," Laxus grunted as he finished his explanation.

"Who determines how the jobs are ranked?" Lucy asked.

"Mira, Erza, Levy, Freed and Myself will go over every job request," Laxus grunted. It was something he had been thinking about doing for a while. But never had a reason to put it in place, until now.

"Dad can you put me down?" Igneel asked as the guild hall returned back to normal.

Natsu set his son down and watched as the boy walked over to Kyra. The little girl stood next to her parents as they tired explaining what they were going to do.

"But why would I wanna date other people I have Blondie?" Kyra asked as she stared up at her father. Removing his necklace, a piece of lava from the isles, it was enchanted so that it would never cool and always be a source of power for him, that his mother had made him a while ago.

Placing the chain around Kyra's neck the girl turned and looked surprised as she gazed down at the gift.

"So everyone knows your mine," Igneel said as he kissed her cheek the red headed girl blushing madly as she blinked at him. And in the span of ten second she was sitting on top of his chest her hands in his hair.

"Ten thousand jewels say they mate before he's twenty!" Guildarts shouted as he placed the money on his daughter's table.

"I'll take some of that action, twelve thousand say he waits until he's twenty two," Grey said as all of a sudden Cana's table is covered in cash as she and Chance record every single bet.

"Ummmm Blondie. What's going on?" Flair asked as she looked over at the blonde who was growling as her own husband was joining in on the fun.

"You don't want to know," Lucy said as Igneel ran up to her Kyra right behind him.

"Hey mom does this mean Kyra can sleep with me since she's my mate?" Igneel asked as Mira fainted behind the bar and Lucy collapsed.

"No sleeping with your mate until your sixteen," Natsu said as he ruffled his son's hair. "That's when I started sleeping with your mom,"

"We didn't know each other before then," Lucy groaned from her spot on the floor.

"But Layla sleeps with Storm and he's her mate," Igneel said.

"No way is stripper's kid good enough for my girl!" Natsu shouted

"Hey my son is good enough for any one he wants," Grey growled as he and Natsu dissolved into another fight.

"Are you sure having Kyra with these people is a good idea?" Macbeth asked as he looked over at Flair.

"They may be crazy but she couldn't be in better hands," she said as she smiled down at her daughter and the little blonde boy next to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello my wonderful readers. i wasn't going to post this yet but you all kept asking about who Kyra's father was and whether or not she was Igneel's mate well here it is. i loved reading the reviews (Seriously they keep me going) and hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it. so i'll see you all next week.


	17. The Trouble with Spirits and Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 11, Sarapina 9, Nash 8, Michelle & Nayla & Jude 2
> 
> Redfox; Ren 11, Axel 10, Connor & Wyatt 5, Myka 2
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 8
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 12
> 
> Justine; Marcus 10, Isabella 3
> 
> Alberona; Chance 10
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 11, Ur & Ulter 2
> 
> Damian 11, Ivy 1
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 9
> 
> Fiore; Drake 8, Alya 2
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 11, Verity 8, Kato 6, Kassie 4, Korin 2

***** Ten years after Celestial Mage wanted******

The annual gathering of the celestial mages of Fiore had begun. The three women gathered once a year to discuss issues that pertained to the balance of the world due to the balance that need to be kept with the spirits. The meeting had been going well until it was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Mama!" The brash scream filled the air as Lucy turned to look over her shoulder.

"Yes?" The blonde asked turning to find her nine year old daughter gripping the railing on the second floor the wood groaning under the iron like hold her hands had on it.

"Igneel stole my hair brush!" Saraphina cried as hot tears of anger fell down her face.

"What did I tell you about getting the gold one?" Lucy asked not moving from her spot on the couch.

"But I wanted the gold one!" Saraphina shouted as Lucy rolled her eyes of all the dragon traits her non slayer daughter could receive it had to be possessiveness.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Lucy asked rolling her eyes already knowing her daughter's answer.

"I need a new hair brush!" The blonde child insisted as a loud boom rattled the house, the cups of tea on the coffee table rattled against the saucers.

"Nash Dragneel are you doing another experiment in my house?" Lucy shouted as the shy voice of her eight year old son cried out.

"No!" He said unconvincingly from his room.

"Can't you just use mine for right now?" Lucy asked turning her attention back to her daughter.

"No I need mine!" She shouted.

"Fine Zeref," Lucy called out as her brother in law came from the library.

"Yes?" The spirit asked as looked over the group of women the two guest chuckling at the fight.

"Could you please take Saraphina to the market so she can buy a new hair brush?" Lucy asked walking over to her bag and pulling out her wallet. Zeref nodded his head as Saraphina walked down the stairs.

"Do not buy another gold one! I will not buy you another," Lucy ordered as she handed the jewels to her daughter.

"Wait I want to come too!" Nash called out as the pink haired boy slid down the banister stopping next to his mother and sister.

His wild pink hair was filled with tangles, as like his father's stuck up every which way. Rumpled shirt and shorts that were covered in various black stains the Lucy had given up on identifying and had ordered her son that these clothes were the only one he could do his experiments in. little patches of what the celestial wizard was hoping was merely charcoal dotted his face in a manner that seemed like he had attempted to wipe clean but had failed to do so in a mirror.

"The florist has the death lily petals I need," Nash said proudly as he threw his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"How much is that going to cost me?" Lucy asked as she began wiping the smudges of coal off her son's face.

"It would have cost you nothing if you had let me go with Dad to Alvarez," Nast complained as he stuck a pen behind his ear.

"Your father is on a ss-class mission, besides what's the rule?" Lucy asked giving up on the chance her son would be clean until just before bed.

"Nothing over j class until were teens," the two children recited the rule as Lucy nodded her head handing her son some money as well.

The new classification system the guild used for jobs kept older more experienced mages from doing job meant for younger mages but also so that none of the children would take a job that was in over their head. After all no one wanted to repeat the time Igneel had tried to take on a whole band of dark mages by himself. While the then nine year old was just barely okay the same could not be said about the unfortunate forest the group had been hiding in.

"Good now don't blow up the market," Lucy warned as she opened the door and watched her children race out the door their uncle not far behind.

"Don't blow up the market, though you would only have to tell your dragon children that!" Hisui laughed as Lucy sighed in annoyance.

"I would, expect Nash is so smart if he didn't look so much like Natsu I'd swear he was Zeref's kid," she huffed sitting back down looking at the photo of her son.

Checking the baby monitor she made sure all the toddlers were still down for their nap. Thankfully the house shaking hadn't woken them up, after all the young princesses was notoriously hard to put to sleep since the shadows seemed to just invigorate her.

"Didn't he destroy the produce stall a few months ago?" Yukino asked as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"Yes, but thankfully I buy so much from that vendor he brushed it off," Lucy grunted as she looked back at her friends.

"Well I must say that is one benefit of being Royalty, I never have to cook for my dragons," Hisui chuckled.

"Lucky you and didn't I hear Natsu saying it was time for another baby?" Yukino asked as Lucy looked up at the family portrait.

Both the blonde and her husband were in the middle Saraphina and Nash in front of them with a now twelve year old Igneel and Layla flanking both sides while the parents juggled the triples who were two in the picture. Michelle, Nayla, and Jude.

"Yes Natsu wants another dragon," Lucy huffed shaking her head.

"He's just mad that we have three," Yukino sighed remembering the fight Natsu and Sting got into when they found out that their youngest was a dragon slayer.

"Yes and when the triplets were born I told him that I would only carry one more set of multiples and that was it," Lucy growled remembering the havoc that her house became while she was on bed rest with the triplets.

"So to return to our previous topic. Lucy you said something about keys?" The green haired mate began taking a sip of her tea hearing her daughter fuss upstairs, and opting to leave her be for right now.

"Yes, in recent years I have been noticing a trend of people who buy keys simply to have them. While most are just fakes the ones that are real can cause some problems," Lucy began as she pulled out several reports she had written up of the phenomenon that was occurring.

"How so?" Yukino asked as she looked out the window noting that her children were a little too quiet.

"If kept near a human but not used, the keys can have adverse effects on said humans like the two girls that died of magic depletion disease. The keys will drain the magic from them but because there is no contract it will drain faster and longer," Lucy explained as she remembered the case.

She had been called in due to the keys involved, high ranking silvers were hard to come by. The great bear was now in her daughter's hands while the Eagle waited for one of the two younger celestial mages to come of age. But the two girl's deaths took a while to figure out. In fact she only got confirmation on the cause that morning.

"So what do you propose?" Hisui questioned looking over the paperwork, noting the high number of gate keys that were in the possession of people who had no use for them.

"That we make the sales of celestial keys illegal. And the possession of keys while not being a celestial mage prohibited," Lucy stated firmly.

"I second that, Sting and I raided a dark guild a few months ago and found them experimenting on how to unlock the gates without a celestial mage. When I called the spirits to check on them they were in so much pain," Yukino sighed as she brushed her hands over two of the keys she had been able to save.

"Yes and Loke has told me that in the last few years several keys have been destroyed due to such treatment," Lucy added.

"Alright I'll draw up the law when I get back. What should we do with the keys at the shops?" The princess spoke as she tucked the papers away, so she could show her father, husband, and son later.

"We already know the value of most every key, tell them that the Haroworths will pay them cost for each key they have. We can keep them safe until our children are old enough for other spirits," Lucy smiled as she thought back to the vault at the Hartfilia mansion.

With the help of several other guilds she had been able to collect quite a few keys most she decided to set aside for the next generation. There were three and possibly four children that would be able to carry those keys. But with Saraphina reaching her teen years Lucy had been contemplating taking her daughter to the great well.

"And private collections? I know of three nobles who collect keys," Hisui asked as she looked over at the blonde.

"We can reimburse them for the value of the key not the cost," Lucy said quickly.

"But what about other countries we can't ask them to give us those keys," Yukino said as she heard a loud shout followed by familiar arguing standing up she walked to the window and opened it looking out on her four children.

"Reese you put your baby sister down right now!" Yukino demand as her eldest looked at her sheepishly.

"But mom I was showing her how Kato and I do a unison raid," the boy whined the little white haired three year old gripping on to her bothers similar hair.

"I said no unison raid without your father present or if you're in danger. And Verity where is Bobo?" The mother asked as she turned to her second eldest.

"I got tired so he went back," Verity spoke as she ran her hand over her single silver key that hung on a chain around her neck.

"Behave, or we won't go see aunt Sorano," she ordered once more looking at her three dragon slayers the two older pouting.

Turning back Yukino returned to the meeting just as four cries came from the nursery.

"Nap times over," Lucy sighed as the three women walked up stairs to gather the toddlers.

The two blonde and on pink haired children were all bouncing ready to be release as Lucy and Yukino both bent over and picked them up. Hisui walked over the play pen and pulled up her own daughter. The young princesses rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes as her mother smoothed out her black hair.

"Well Alya doesn't look to happy about being awake," Yukino laughed as she followed Lucy out of the nursery and back down the stairs.

"She's always grumpy after her nap," Hisui said the woman made it back down stairs.

Placing the kids on the waiting blanket filled with toys. The triplets each crawled in all different directions towards their favorites while Alya looked up at her mother before going after her own bag near her mother's leg.

"So what were we discussing?" Lucy asked.

"Keys from other countries," Yukino informed.

"What if we just send a memo out to the guilds that if anyone finds a key, they purchase it and we'll reimburse the cost," Lucy suggested it was what she had done with Fairy Tail.

On his last trip home Freed had brought back six keys from Seven, and thanks to the fact that the Alvarez republic still sees the Dragneel family as their Royalty they had sent over twelve keys in the last few years alone.

"I like that idea," Hisui said as Kato walked in the door.

"I'm hungry," the six year old said, his blonde hair hanging in his eyes.

"Alright I think we're going to have to stop for today," Lucy said as she looked at the time know she would need to make lunch soon.

"Yes I'll talk to the scribes and get started on the laws, Lucy can you handle the interviews Jason is going to want about these once they are in acted?" Hisui asked as she put her daughter's toys in her bag and picked up the child.

"Yeah, just send me full copies before so I am prepared," the blonde laughed as Yukino walked out of the door.

"Come on you three, time to go!" she shouted as her children raced up the paved walkway their mother not far behind.

"OF course we should have it configured by the end of the week and we will enact it by this time next week," the princess spoke as she disappeared with her daughter into the shadows.

"Alright Plue," Lucy called out her dog spirit, the little snowman standing in the middle of the three children. "Can you watch them while I get lunch started?" Lucy asked as the spirited nodded his head.

"Pun pun!" Plue shouted as he began to do his little dance the three toddlers each laughing and clapping at him.

Looking up at the family portrait Lucy sighed as she said to herself, "Maybe it is time for another baby,"


	18. The birth of a Sirin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have gotten a bunch of comments that some people are getting lost in the timeline so someone suggested that I give the ages of the kids to help. if it does let me know and I'll go back and add them to the other chapters. so with out further ado...
> 
> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 14, Sarapina 12, Nash 10, Michelle & Nayla & Jude 5, Ryu 1
> 
> Redfox; Ren 14, Axel 13, Connor & Wyatt 8, Myka 4
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 10
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 15
> 
> Justine; Marcus 13, Isabella 5
> 
> Alberona; Chance 13
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 15, Ur &Ulter 4
> 
> Damian 13, Ivy 3
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 11
> 
> Fiore; Drake 11, Alya 5
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 14, Verity 11, Kato 9, Kassie 7, Korin 5

****** twelve years after Celestial Mage wanted******

It started innocently enough. The day after her twelfth birthday, Saraphina was skipping around the market trying to decide if she should spend her birthday money now or if she should wait. Walking past one of her favorite accessory stores she decided to walk in and see what they had. The shop was a small and cluttered one where every time you stepped in and searched the overstuffed racks you found something different. Silk scarves hung from the celling beautiful and calling to her but far too expensive for her pocket book.

Walking toward the clearance section she perused the items as she began humming, nothing in particular just a melody she couldn't get out of her mind. After a while she felt someone tap on her shoulder, turning around she found the shop keeper's son. A boy nearer her sister's age, hansom definitely but someone who had barely noticed that she was alive before. He held out a scarf, one she had been admiring for some time and had plead with her mother for it for her birthday but didn't get. Gazing down longingly at the steel grey and blue mixed together as if they were always meant to be on the fine soft fabric, she bit her lip wishing it could be hers.

"For you, my queen," he said as he placed the silk in her hands.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him the strange dazed look in his eyes was a little unsettling.  _He will never harm us_ , a voice in her head whispered as she looked down at the much wanted scarf.

"Dose a servant need a reason to lavish gifts upon his queen?" He asked bowing down; awkwardly she pulled him back up so he was no longer bowing down to her.

"How much?" She asked hoping that he would drop the whole queen thing.

"Nothing my queen," he smiled as she debated what to do. On one hand she desperately wanted the scarf on the other her mother would pound her if she knew she just took it even if he was offering it to her free of cost.

"No insist," she insisted.

"If you do then, ten jewels," he said enthusiastically. Never one to pass up a fantastic deal she pulled out the note and handed it to the boy and went on her way tying the new accessory around her neck.

As the weeks went on the same thing kept happening again and again. Walking through the market the same boy would surprise her with gifts and declarations of devotion. Her father had scared the boy off several times but he kept finding his way back. And over the last few weeks she had been receiving more and more attention. Mostly with boys around her age but they would all stare as she walked past several following behind her like lost dogs, until she reached the guild and they were scared off by one of her many aunts or uncles.

And over time they too seemed to have gifts of their own to lavish upon her, making it so that whenever she made it over to the guild she would arrive with arms full of favors. Ranging anywhere from flowers to jewelry even the baker's daughter gifted her with boxes of sweets a light blush on her cheeks as she did so.

"What's with these boys?" She growled dropping everything but the cake on the ground and giving that to her Aunt Erza.

"Saraphina you look so much like Lucy the boys and girls can't help it," Mira giggled as she bandaged her five year old daughter's knee. Isabella soon running off to take her revenge on the Redfox twins Connor and Wyatt, who had caused her fall, after all she inherited her mother's temper.

"Yes but if they try anything be sure to tell me and I'll defend your honor," Erza ordered as she took a bite of the cake Saraphina had given her.

The phenomenon kept happening and for the most part she was able to ignore it, the gifts never going unappreciated. The guild hall was covered with the flowers, jewelry and sometimes clothes that she didn't want were given to the orphans under Fairy Tail's care. While Erza made sure a single sweet never went uneaten, especially now that she was pregnant with her second child.

That was until she went on a job with her parents. The job was supposed to be simple, find out who had been terrorizing a village and stop them. Thinking that it was just a group of bandits the Dragneel parents had brought Saraphina so she could gain some much needed battle experience. But the job took a turn for the worse when a dark guild was responsible for the terror. Mage after mage kept coming and Saraphina's spirits had been knocked out quickly her parents had placed her behind them as they took out the men. But more and more started coming.

"Loke we have to get out of here!" Lucy shouted as she cracked her whip several members not fast enough to evade her reach as they groaned in pain as her flame infused fall wrapped around their bodies.

"Take Saraphina we'll catch up!" Natsu shouted as he bellowed a roar in the opposite direction pushing back the mages once again.

But before the lion spirit could move a soft sweet melody filled the hall as Saraphina began to sing. One by one the men dropped to their knees each bowing to the Fairy Tail mages. Looking behind them Loke gasped as he noticed what was happening. Standing in a puddle of water that had fallen from a broken pipe was Saraphina, a golden ring surrounding her green eyes as the melody floated through the air. Racing forward he covered Saraphina's mouth with his hands as he pulled her out of the water. The men all collapsed at once, the moment her feet were air bore.

"Loke?" Lucy asked as she saw her passed out child in the spirits arms.

"Not now but don't let her near water or sing until I get back," the lion spirit warned as he handed the girl to her father.

"What?" Natsu asked as he took his baby into his arms the girl snuggling up to the familiar warmth.

"Not even humming," Loke warned as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Loke!" Lucy called after her spirit as running a hand over her daughters head as she called the rune knights and Crime Sorciére to pick up the guild members. The next day Saraphina woke up in the guild's infirmary.

"Momma?" She called out as she heard feet scuffling toward her.

"Baby are you alright?" Lucy asked as she held on to Ryu while Natsu and the rest of the children followed behind.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up.

"You used too much magic and you passed out," Natsu said as he ran a hand over her head. "You still have a fever," he whispered walking towards the cabinet to grab the medication she needed.

"But I was fine after Ursa went back to the celestial world," Saraphina insisted as she looked down at the silver key on her ring.

"That's what we want to know," Lucy said as she was about to call out Loke as someone shouted in the guild.

"I figured it out!" Ren called out his voice cracking as he raced up the stairs towards the infirmary. "I figured it out," the teen said his voice returning to the smooth tenor that he had grown into, as he smiled at the Dragneel family an old book in his hands.

It took a moment but soon the Dragneels joined the rest of the guild in the main hall as Ren stood in the center rocking on his heels, three new piercings in his left ear the newest addition to the teen's looks.

"So what did you figure out?" Lexie asked huffing in annoyance her dad's headphones around her neck.

"What happened to Saraphina," the boy said brightly.

"Okay what happened to her?" Natsu asked unimpressed.

"Well she just turned twelve, so her powers… woke up… in a sense," Ren fidgeted under the fire dragon's gaze.

"Natsu let him speak I think he's on to it," Levy growled as she held their four year old baby girl Myka the first iron dragon slayer the couple had.

"Go ahead Ren," Lucy smiled brightly.

"Well I figured it had to do with Celestial magic if Loke figured out what was happening. So I crossed that with singing and water and I came up with a reason. It turns out that Phina's a siren," the solid script mage boy said as the guild nearly sighed in disbelief.

"Sirens are a myth," Marcus sighed as he turned back to his book.

Growing up in the guild with two disembodies spirts who taught the children on a regular basis they had all heard plenty of tall tales. And with the Haroworths becoming so close to the guild many of the stories they told were once that hadn't been heard by the masses in generations. The tales of women who could bewitch all were among them.

"I don't know, up until Bixlow everyone thought the same things about Seith mages," Laxus pointed out remembering the shock on his grandfather's face when he was told that a full Seith mage had appeared and was in need of a home.

"Ren how do you know she is a siren?" Freed asked as the boy opened up the book in his hands, the unique leather on the outside proof that it was one that Levy had retrieved from the celestial realm.

"For one the time line fits, this all the weird stuff started happening the day after she turned twelve. Plus she fits all of the parameters," Ren spoke as he pushed his blue locks out of his eyes for them only to fall back soon after.

"What are those?" Lucy asked as she pulled Saraphina close offering her comfort.

"One, born to the Haroworth family and is a child of the heavens, two she's a girl, three beautiful," Ren said as he looked up gazing into Saraphina's eyes blushing as they both made contact before looking away.

"That's it?" Levy said laughing as Natsu growled at her son.

"Um no," he fumbled as he turned his attention back to the book in his hands, "four she has to born under the sign of Aquarius, and five at both the time of conception and birth one of her parents must have a contact with Aquarius," he read off as he looked back up nervously.

"But I don't have one anymore," Lucy insisted.

"Yes you do," Loke's voice filled the hall as he appeared near his key holder book in hand.

"Okay Loke if you're going to start this disappearing with no information shit again were going to have problems," the celestial mother growled out causing the guild to all jump back in caution, no one wanted to experience a Lucy kick.

"Sorry I had to check with the hall of contracts. And as it turns out," the lion spirit said as he opened the book in his hands, "that in the event that a key of the high twelve must be broken to summon the celestial spirit king, the contract will remain until either the mage dies, or a new key is forged and is placed on Earthland," Loke read as he closed the book and sent in back to the hall of contracts in golden light.

"So my contract with Aquarius is still valid?!" Lucy screeched in shock.

"Yes," Leo nodded his head a second book appearing in his hand with the symbol of the Haroworth clan on the cover. Opening the book he turned to a page nearer the back as he showed Lucy the page.

On it was her name _. Lucy (Hartfilia) Dragneel. Child of the Heavens in the order of Gemini. Mate of Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel the Fire dragon king. Mother to the child of Draco. ._ "This book records every single Celestial mage and their designation. A designation is the Zodiac sign they were born under, as well as any important factors to their magic," turning a few pages he showed them the page _. Saraphina Dragneel. Child of the Heavens in the order of Aquarius_.  _Siren._

"I don't want to kill anyone," Saraphina cried as tears spilled down her face.

"My princess, sirens only kill in stories," Loke comforted her as he wrapped his arms around the girl as she started crying.

"But," she began but the leader of the zodiac silenced her as he wiped the tears off her cheeks as he spoke, "sirens use the desires of others to feed on the great power that it gives them, a lot like how a dragon slayer eats their element. The first siren was born to unit tribes of humans to make them easier to survive. And in more modern times sirens are born to help humanity unite in times of great strife."

"Is that why they call me their queen?" the preteen asked as Loke paled.

"Who?" he asked afraid of the answer. The men that she had bewitched weren't under her spell long enough for them to be completely enraptured.

"Well," Saraphina sighed as she told Loke about her scores of admires and what they had been doing recently.

Groaning in annoyance he sighed shaking his head as he stood up before speaking. "Mavis, alright I don't know much about the use of siren magic but I know someone who does," he said smiling as he twirled the rings on his hand before he placed a hand out as a bright light filled the guild hall.

"Finally found a boyfriend, huh brat?" The familiar voice spoke as there hovered Aquarius. Arms crossed over her chest as she smiled at the blonde who quickly stood and tackled her spirit tears down her face. "Hey now what did I tell you about crying," the mermaid asked as she pushed the blonde back to the floor.

"Right," Lucy laughed as she felt Natsu place Ryu in her arms as he wrapped an arm around her watching the spirit as she circled Saraphina who was now standing.

"Tsk should have known it would have been one of your brats," Aquarius scoffed looking down at the preteen.

"umm your Aquarius?" Saraphina questioned. She heard tales of the mermaid but she didn't look like the powerhouse that her mother claimed that she was.

"Yes, I swear if you're like your mother this is going to drive me insane," the celestial spirit growled. "Alright now about those boys, close your eyes," Aquarius instructed as Saraphina did as she was told. "Now focus inwards you should feel several tugs on your magic, those are the tethers you have to those who have become enraptured now send an order for them to come here."

Taking a deep breath Saraphina focused on her magic as Capricorn had taught her during meditation. As she dug deeper she felt the tugs that Aquarius had told her about. The seemed like they were more that she was thinking. Taking a deep breath she held onto all the cords as she whispered. "Come."

Several minutes passed as they waited but soon all the dragon slayers perked up as they heard the sounds of running towards the guild. "My queen!" they shouted as nearly every teen in Magnolia came running through the guild doors.

Opening her eyes Saraphina wickedly smiled as the golden ring returning to surround her iris.

"None of that now," Loke shouted as he coved Saraphina's eyes quickly.

"I can't see!" she screeched as the non-Fairy Tail teens all began fighting over who was going to help their 'queen'.

"That's the point," Loke sighed as he looked over at Aquarius who seemed almost shocked at the number of enthralled people Saraphina had tied to her.

"Snap out of it!" the mermaid shouted as she clapped her hands shaking the guild hall. A collective groan filled the hall as each and every teen that had just appeared in the guild seemed to lose their dizzy demeanor.

"What am I doing here," someone said as Lucy recognized him as the son of the shop her daughter frequented.

"Now go away," Aquarius hissed as she washed away the teens in one blow sending them from the guild with loud screams.

"Hey those were mine!" Saraphina shouted as Loke found himself slammed against a pillar.

"Shut up," Aquarius hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Saraphina screamed as the water left in the guild hall gathered around the girl reforming her clothes in to that of blue and gold fabric a single piece that covered her chest only and a sarong that wrapped around her hips with golden tassels around the edge. Golden chained anklet and bracelet wrapped around her right wrist and left foot. Gold chains formed on her head one surrounding her crown and a second that ran over the top of her head. A single blue gem hanging just above her eyes which were now all gold, glowed with strange power as she filled the hall with water washing away the guild members.

"Damn it," the mermaid hissed as she fought against the magic that flowed through the water keeping from any of the mages to leave the building.

"Natsu where are the triplets?!"Lucy screeched as she gripped on to a post in the guild Ryu held tight to her.

"We've got em," Jet shouted as he and his wife kept the children from jumping in the water from the second floor.

Growling in anger Aquarius focused her efforts on the preteen who was trying to overtake the celestial spirit. Water whipping around both of them as if it could decide who it was to listen to. The gem on Saraphina's head piece glowed brighter as she took a deep breath, the water surrounded her again as deep blue scales began to appear on her legs. Cursing under his breath Loke jumped forward snatching her away from the water as Levy leapt forward placing a magic sealing rune on her arm. Immediately her transformation dropped as the water splashed to the ground leaving a passed out Saraphina in the arms of the Lion spirit of the second time in as many days.

"Well at least two of your brats are strong," Aquarius growled at the guild recollected itself. Natsu and Lucy checking on their children as Ren took Saraphina from the lion spirit went to help Lucy get herself put back together.

"What was that?" Laxus hissed as he kept his daughter close, who was still clutching her father.

"Her siren side was pissed that I broke the stings that kept those under her spell," the mermaid hissed as all eye turned back to the teen.

"phina?" Ren asked as he tucked her into his arms. Loke turned around to take back the siren but as soon as he was with in arms reach of her the solid script teen hissed in rage as he held her closer to him as he shouted in rage "Get away from her!"

Shocked the spirit jumped back as Aquarius leaned in closer as she stared deeply in to the red eyes of the teen that was holding Saraphina so close. "ohhh!" she gasped in surprise before she smiled and chuckled as she spoke. "Hmmm I guess you'll do," she said straightening up as she plucked the girl from the boys arms as he lashed out and about hit the spirit if his father hadn't been quick enough to hold him back.

"Now I'll take her to the realm with me," Aquarius informed her key holder as she held the limp girl over her shoulder.

"What?" Lucy screeched as she handed Ryu over to Natsu before moving to be right in front of her spirit

"She needs to train in a place that she won't be able to bewitch anyone. I'll send her home with Layla when summer is over and for the love of Draco tell me that this boy can sing!" Aquarius barked as she pointed towards the blue haired teen that was still fighting against his father's hold.

"I can," Ren hissed in anger as he kept trying to get out of his father's grip and take Saraphina out of the mermaid spirit's arms.

"Good," the mermaid barked as she opened her gate.

"Why?" Levy asked as she made a mental note to ask the Haroworths for every book they had on siren magic.

"How else do you calm and distract a siren?" Aquarius tossed over her shoulder as she, Saraphina, and Loke vanished into golden light.

"Mavis I don't think I can take much more," Lucy grunted as she collapsed on to a nearby bench.

"So I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that your pregnant again," Wendy said shyly as she looked over a few of the newborns.

"what?!"


	19. Take Me Baby, Or Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 16, Sarapina 14, Nash 12, Michelle & Nayla & Jude 9, Ryu 4,
> 
> Anna 2
> 
> Redfox; Ren 16, Axel 15, Connor & Wyatt 10, Myka 6
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 11
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 19
> 
> Justine; Marcus 16, Isabella 8
> 
> Alberona; Chance 15
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 17, Ur &Ulter 6
> 
> Damian 16, Ivy 5
> 
> Fernandez Maia 13, Simon 3
> 
> Fiore; Drake 13, Alya 7
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 15, Verity 13, Kato 11, Kassie 10, Korin 6

******Fourteen Years after Celestial Mage Wanted*******

Bets had been placed. The die had been cast. Yet the guild still waited for what they knew was going to happen. It wasn't a surprise; she had claimed him as her mate years ago at just fifteen. When most of the others still saw her as the little stumbling girl she was when she was brought into the family. Now she had matured and held positions that were created for her. Pioneering a field that none thought would exist. Yet they all waited for the inevitable as the pots grew and grew.

"Damn I thought for sure it would be this year," Gajeel grunted as he sat in the guild hall.

It was New Year's Eve and another year had passed without Wendy fully claiming her mate.

"What ya expect bolt breath she's takin her damn sweet time," Natsu grunted as he readjusted the bundle in his arms little Anna sighing peacefully as she felt her father's warmth.

"Is it cause she's female cause I gotta say after my loss last week Juvia said no more betting," Grey growled into his mug as he felt two tugs on his pants, his shirt having disappeared earlier that night.

"Papa can Ur and Ulter go play in the snow?" two little voiced asked in unison as Grey turned to see his youngest pouting.

"What have I told you two about pouting like that?" the ice make mage asked as he looked down at his girls.

"That it's not fair since you can never say no to mother when she does, and we're twice as cute," the girls said slyly in unison again as little smirks formed on their lip before the pout returned.

It was true as Ur and Ulter grew up they looked so much like Juvia, barley any difference from their mother. If it wasn't for the names, which Juvia had insisted on, one would swear that the water mage had simply cloned herself twice.

"Gihih, I also heard that you were given an allowance after yer ten thousand jewel loss," the Iron dragon grunted as he heard his sons begin to warm up.

The Redfox boys had either been musically or magically incline so with their father's help they formed a band that played for the guild often. Ren on lead vocals and guitar, Axel on base, Conner on well anything else they need (Being a pied piper mage had its advantages), and Wyatt on drums since as a percussion mage he was never off beat.

"Shut up," Grey hissed as he turned his attention back to his daughters. "Just bundle up or your mother will kill me,"

"But you never make Storm bundle up," the girls pouted.

"Storms an ice mage," Grey pointed out as the girls huffed.

"Never mind we know something much more fun to play," the girls giggled as they ran off towards the other kids in the guild.

"Having trouble there ice princess?" Natsu chuckled.

"No more than you at least I can keep my kids in line," Grey hissed as he pointed towards Ryu who was currently sitting in the middle of the guilds lit fireplace.

"So what he's a dragon, not like its goanna hurt him," the fire dragon slayer shrugged as he felt Anna drool on his shirt a sure sign she was finally asleep.

"No it'll just rile him up and he'll destroy the guild," Gajeel said.

"Not like Myka won't join in on the fun," Natsu said with a smile as Gajeel growled.

In spite of the age difference Ryu and Myka were the best of friends, causing mayhem and destruction where ever they went. Lucy and Levy would joke that maybe they were mates but Chance had squashed their hopes. "They're just kindred spirits," he said with a smile one day when the woman asked if that had been a bet. After all not even Canna could out predict her son, if Chance saw it in his cards then there was no way to avoid it.

"I told you I was done with jobs for the next six months, so why are you still waiting!" Romeo's voice shouted over the din as the guild quieted.

"I told you I don't want to tie you down. You love talking long jobs," Wendy replied.

The couple had disappeared pretty early in the night. Hiding away in to one of the cupboards that was solely there for rondeaus between lovers. And no matter what Laxus had tried to do to stop it many a child had bee conceived in the walls of the guild, the two youngest Dragneels being examples.

"Bull shit, were almost thirty Wendy," Romeo shouted.

"Bad move," Gajeel hissed as he saw Levy place as silence barrier around the younger children who had been corralled to one corner of the guild.

"What am I too old for you now?!" Wendy screeched causing every slayer and child with sensitive hearing to flinch in pain.

"NO damn it but Mavis Wendy I want to complete the process and you keep holding back. You wanted a house we did that, you wanted more land we did that too. Training, jobs, adding to the hoard, your work. We've had ample excuses in the past to push it back since neither of us could afford to take the time off needed, but there are no excuses now. We've been living together for the last eight years, no one is pregnant right now, let's just do it!" Romeo growled out, unaware and uncaring that they had garnered the guild's silent and undivided attention.

"Very romantic!" the sky dragon scoffed her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We've had almost ten years of romance when are we going to finish the process at this rate Layla and Storm will mate and have babies before us!" the fire mage roared as the guild chuckled at the blush that appeared on Storm's face as Layla continued to play with his hair from her spot behind him.

Leaning down she whispered something in Storm's ear that increased the blush so that his whole face, neck, and part of his chest go bright red. Two so resembled their parents, Storm looked so much like Grey but with Juvia's eyes while Layla was almost exactly like her mother, just less chest with her father's hair. Her silver retina and green iris sparkling with mischief.

"Romeo," Wendy sighed in annoyance.

"No Wendy enough is enough, either take me or let me go!" Romeo finally shouted as the guild hall was stunned silent.

"Opps," Igneel grunted as he returned back to his drink.

"Shouldn't have said that," Reese laughed lightly sitting right next to Igneel.

The two teens laughing to themselves. Igneel the spitting image of his father but with blonde hair and brown eyes. While like when he was an infant Reese looked more like a Strauss than anything with his white hair and blue eyes.

"Daddy call Laki, the guild is about to need to be rebuilt," Lexie whisper her father who was one table over.

"Why," the guild master asked as he looked over at his nearly grown daughter.

Long blond hair that reached to her mid back, she was tall like him but slender and trim. At nineteen she was just about finished growing. Curves for days; which were usually scantily covered in tight shirts and pants if she wasn't wearing a barely there skirt, thanks to Lucy's influence on her wardrobe. But one of his large coats usually hung off her shoulders. As she had grown into a more and more beautiful woman Laxus had been thankful she had been more interested in Guild affairs than boys and dating. But Brux's warning still rung in his head every time the though crossed his mind.

"You bastard," Wendy's shout brought the guild master back to the present when Romeo flew through the guild slamming into the side wall as Wendy appeared in the whole she had created, hair pink and white scales covering half of her body. Which was not as overly developed as most of the women, her curves were slight and she had long ago given up on having the bodies that Lucy and most of the other girls had.

"That's why," Lexie grunted as she moved so she wasn't in the way of the sky dragon slayer.

"You want me to take you, fine!" Wendy roared as she leapt from the hole and flew across the guild.

"Mavis," Romeo cursed as he tried to stand up from the attack but his head was still spinning.

Wendy grabbed the collar of his shirt slamming him into the wall as she hissed in his face.

"Buckle up idiot it's about to be a bumpy ride," the sky dragon spoke as she and her mate were enveloped by gold dust filled wind and disappeared from sight.

"Hey uncle Gajeel," Chance asked as the teen got up from his own stack of mugs next to his mother.

He was much more on the trim side than his father or his pappy. But just as suspected he grew up to look almost exactly like his grandfather, though he kept his hair much more styled than either man.

"Yeah?" the dragon slayer grunted as he looked at the male card mage.

"Guess who won the pot," Chance grinned as he tossed Gajeel a wad of jewel which landed not far from is mug.

"Gihihi," the iron dragon laughed. "Keep it," he said as he tossed the wad back. "I bet the rug rat won't be able to walk when pipsqueak is done with im,"

At that the guild busted into laughter as both card mages were swarmed with renewed bets as Fairy Tale rung in not only the new year but that their last slayer was finally claiming her mate.


	20. The Redfox Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 17, Sarapina 15, Nash 14, Michelle & Nayla & Jude 10, Ryu 5,
> 
> Anna 1
> 
> Redfox; Ren 17, Axel 16, Connor & Wyatt 11, Myka 7, Elizabeth (7 months along)
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 12
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 20
> 
> Justine; Marcus 17, Isabella 9
> 
> Alberona; Chance 16
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 18, Ur & Ulter 7
> 
> Damian 17, Ivy 4
> 
> Fernandez Maia 14, Simon 4
> 
> Fiore; Drake 14, Alya 8
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 16, Verity 14, Kato 12, Kassie 11, Korin 7,

******Fifteen Years after Celestial Mage Wanted*******

"Don't know how were going to make it this quarter," Freed said as he sat at a round table in the guild's conference room.

"Are there not enough jobs being done?" Erza asked as Laxus shook his head.

"It's not that. The guild is busier than ever but with the change in the percentage the guild receives from lower class jobs is leaving us short on funds. If this keeps up Fairy Tail will have to declare bankruptcy," Laxus growled.

The guild has survived numerous wars, struggles and dissolution but the fact that something as simple as money may actually end it was staggering.

"What do you mean dad?" Lexie asked from her seat next to her father. As next in line for the title of guild master she had been sitting in on the quarterly meetings that happened with the guild elders.

"Well before you were born the guild ran a little differently. With the exception of s-class and above any wizard could take any job. A percentage of the reward would go straight to the guild. As well as a posting fee. But after that fiasco with Igneel we changed thing around," Laxus said as he looked over the financial report again. Nothing in savings, and the bar was breaking even. But they were still a few thousand short.

"I remember that but what does that have to do with our finances?" Lexie asked as Freed coughed.

"Each legal guild pays quarterly dues which are supposed to help fund the magic council, and insurance so that damages done on jobs won't come out of guild pockets," Freed explained.

"Wait I thought we always did that," Lexie asked remembering that just a few weeks ago her father had nearly flatted Igneel for the cost of repairs from his job.

"We're not supposed to but unless we want to be kicked out of the insurance program we usually cover the cost of repairs unless their over a million jewels," Laxus groaned even with that policy in place Fairy Tail still payed the highest premiums there were, honestly the lighting slayer wasn't sure if it made financial sense to stay in the program.

"So I still don't understand how we are short on our dues?" The blonde asked as she looked around the table.

Guildarts was asleep, as we're Wakabe and Macao. Erza, Freed and her father we're the only ones actually doing anything, especially since most of the other elders we're either off on jobs or like the Dragneels were on vacation.

"Well to put it simply when the council followed our example and implemented their own job reclassification. They also employed a policy that changes the amount the guild takes depending on the job types. Right now our problem is that most of our members are j class, so we don't get as much back that we do their parents. But the fee we pay per mage hasn't changed no matter the class," Laxus said as he looked over the problem. The dues were based on the number of mages registered to the guild, and right now over fifty percent were j class or under. There were a few dozen who would qualify for A class next quarter but they were still too young.

"So we need a solution. We could try and recruit more wizards but any who are strong enough to pass A class are loyal to their own guild. This is our family and we can't let it fall apart due to money," Lexie said passionately as she looked over the booklet Freed had given her, unaware of the proud gaze her father held on her.

Over the years it was concerning to Laxus that Lexie was turning out a lot like him. But she had one major difference; she had somehow inherited her great grandfather's heart. A thing that the lighting slayer blamed totally on Lucy's influence, when Lexie had begun to become moody at the age of thirteen the Celestial mage had shut it down quickly. The Light of Fairy Tail had taken the angry girl under her wing and helped out more than Laxus could have ever asked for.

"Any ideas," Erza asked the table as Guildarts muttered in his sleep.

"I have one but I need you to just trust me," Lexie said as she eyed a notebook she had kept secret from everyone.

"You have it," Laxus said confidently as he watched his daughter pick up the paperwork.

"And the conference room at the end of the hall," the little dragon slayer said as she stood to leave.

"What for?" Laxus grunted.

No one used it, mostly it was just where they kept the holiday decorations because everyone was too lazy to organize a closet.

"Please Daddy just trust me," Lexie plead as she looked over at her father lavender eyes begging. Nodding his head in approval Lexie tackled her dad as she squealed happily before taking off to begin her plan. 

* * *

 

It had been a month since the meeting; a few days ago Lexie had handed over the last thousand jewels needed for the dues. The old conference room had been renovated by Lexie herself a few weeks after the meeting, never allowing anyone to help or see the plans. And since it had been finished her and the Redfox boys had been held up in there for days.

"Have any of you seen the boys?" Levy asked as she waddled into the guild hall, Myka not far behind her.

"They're upstairs again," Mira spoke as she filled a cup with iron dust and milk before handing it to Myka.

"I told you no interviews!" Lexie growled as she suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs case. Laxus rolled his eyes as he felt his own com ring.

"Hello?" He asked as the face of Jason popped up.

"So Laxus any news on when the next round of chips are available?" The reporter asked as Laxus's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?" He asked as the com was ripped from his grasp.

"I told you Jason the next shipment will be ready when it's ready now buzz off!" Lexie hissed as she slammed the com down as the boys came running down the stairs headed straight towards their mother.

"Hey Mom we got something for you," Conner sing songed as they held out a gift. His black hair falling into brown eyes as he held out a hastily wrapped gift.

Opening the package Levy gasped as she looked down at the book. It was ancient. Well taken care of but the outside looked like it had been in the middle of a battle. Opening it up she found that it was in an old dialect of Pergrande.

"Okay boys who did you steal this from?" Levy groaned as she pouted, she wanted the book so much but knew it should be returned to its rightful owners.

"We didn't steal it. We bought it," Wyatt said as the boys nodded. Standing next to his twin it was almost laughable how much they differed, honestly in spite of their height difference people always thought that Axel was Wyatt's twin.

"No way, none of you have taken a job in the last month, so where did you get it?" Levy growled.

None of the boys had gotten an allowance in years. Gajeel had laid down the law once they all started taking jobs. They were free to live at home for as long as they wanted, but other than basic necessities the boys had to make their own money. Levy still spoiled them on occasion and she wasn't blind to the fact that Gajeel helped both Ren and Connor buy some new instruments in the last few months but none of her sons had the cash to buy a book of this value.

"We really did buy it mom," Axel insisted as he picked up Myka placing her on his shoulders.

"Yeah we used the money we got from the chips. Took most of it but we knew your birthday was coming up and we wanted to get you something nice," Ren said as he ruffled his sister's black hair.

"Okay what are chips?" Levy asked in confusion.

"Their these," Lexie said as she placed a chip on the table. It was small about the size of a stamp it had fairy Tail's symbol on it and the word the Redfox brothers volume one over it. "and it's how we were able to get the rest of the money for the dues."

"Explain," Laxus grunted as he picked up the small object.

"Okay so a few years ago someone came up with a way to have a music player that had changeable music on it," Connor explained leaning over the bar ordering food from Kianna.

"They use these chips, they can have anything from stories to music on them," Wyatt finished as he found the player he had bought with Connor.

It was about the size of his hand and at the press of a button a chip pooped out of the top. It was a lecture on ancient dialects.  _Must be Ren's_ , Levy thought as she made a mental note to borrow the chip later.

"the Redfox brothers have become pretty popular over the last few months after they played at the Cherry blossom celebration," Lexie spoke as Laxus nodded his head he had received requests for the brothers to play several different venues and was honestly about to ask if they'd be interested in it.

"So Lexie asked if we'd be interested in making some recordings," Ren said as he plucked his chip out of his brother's player.

"I used up a good chunk of my savings and turned the old conference room into a sound proof studio and chip making area," Lexie spoke waving down Aura to ask for a drink.

"We recorded six songs and made a few hundred copies and we sold out in an hour," Ren said as he remembered how shocked they were that the two stores in Magnolia that had the chips were calling them begging for more.

"Right now we are making the fourth batch but it's taking a long time since we only have four machines that can make the chips. And each chip takes about an hour to make," Connor said as he sat down next to Lexie with a plate of food.

"Yeah and we're working on arrangements for new songs that we'll showcase at the harvest festival," Ren said excitedly as he pulled out and over stuffed note book.

"The new songs will be on the new chips that we will be making soon," Lexie said as she showed her dad the business plan. Looking it over Laxus just had one question.

"Wait how does that make us money?" The guild master asked as he looked at the teens in front of him.

"Well we use the studio to make the disks and recordings. Fairy Tail gets twenty percent of the sales and the boys get the rest," Lexie informed.

"But you only gave me five thousand jewels," Laxus said as he looked over what they had made so far and it was way more than what he was given.

"Well actually the cut for the guild was fifty thousand," Lexie said pointing to the end of the ledger.

"Where did the rest of it go?" Freed asked looking over Laxus's shoulder.

"Well I had to buy more chip makers just to keep up. They'll arrive on Friday, and I subtracted the amount I originally put in. But if I am looking at the finances right Fairy Tail will see another hundred thousand Jewels just from these sales alone. But it would be wise to get more makers," Ren said as he opened up is note boo to work on a set of lyrics.

"Yep and since the guild is handling all of the marketing and booking. With a live performance we are getting ten percent in ticket sales and five percent of merchandise," Lexie said happily.

"Wait how much will that be?" Laxus asked as he looked over at his daughter.

"Well the concert is sold out already so..." Lexie said absent mildly as she thumbed through her book for the figures. "Another hundred thousand," she said looking up just as Laxus fell off of his chair. "Daddy?" 

* * *

 

"Thank you Magnolia!" Ren shouted into the mic as the crowd went wild as the boys all waved before exiting the stage.

"I don't know what's happening," Bixlow said as he stood next to Laxus.

The seith mage had thought this whole thing was a joke at first. Sure the boys were good, a hell of a lot better than their father. But there was no way anyone would pay to see them play.

"I've got good news. I have been on the phone all day. There are at least one hundred festivals that want you guys to come and play," Lexie said happily as she handed over a tentative schedule.

It was tight, they would just barely have enough time between jobs to make it but if they pulled it off the guild would stand to receive another hundred thousand jewels, and that was before ticket and merchandise sales.

"Awesome," Ren shouted as he took the paper his brothers looking over his shoulders.

"And it get better in crocus they want you to play the Domas Floa," Lexie squealed. It was the largest arena in the country and even if only half of the seats were filled then the guild would be able to run for an entire year with no problems.

"Wait how is this going to work I don't want the boys going on their own," Levy said nervously as she felt Gajeel wrap his arms around her.

"Yeah and Shrimp's too far along to be on the road," the iron dragon slayer agreed. While he knew his sons could take care of themselves they were still teens. And with Ren and Axel being crown princes it put a huge target on their backs.

"That's easy; I've already talked to Guildarts. He's going to travel around with them and make sure everything is good," Lexie reassured the worried mother as the crash mage walked past the group carrying another three boxes.

"Yeah, hopefully we have plenty of merchandise for the next two venues," Guildarts sighed as a voice filtered through the lacrima on his hip.

"Pappy we need those shirts people are about to riot!" Chance shouted as the crash mage groaned.

"I would order ten times the amount of shirts you have," Guildarts shouted as he raced towards his grandson.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be back in three months," Ren said as he showed her the four month break right around Levy's due date.

"Yeah we wanna meet our new sister," Axel said happily as he tide back his hair.

"Oy it could be a boy!' Gajeel growled, he and Levy wanted to be surprised on this next baby. So in spite of the guilds pleas only Wendy knew the gender.

"Not according to Chance," Connor teased.

"Yeah what was it he said?" Wyatt asked as He watched his mother giggle.

"No son of Gajeel shall ever be a dragon," the twins teased.

"Why you little shits," the iron slayer growled as he put his twins in a head lock.

"Yeah come on dad Uncle Natsu has two sons who are slayers can't you keep up?" Connor taunted as his brother laughed.

"Mavis, Gajeel don't kill them!" Levy laughed as she watched her sons and their father mercilessly tease each other. Feeling a kick in her stomach Levy smiled. "Don't worry they may tease you but your brothers will always be there for you," she cooed to the life growing inside of her.


	21. Every Beautiful Ounce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 17, Sarapina 15, Nash 13, Michelle & Nayla & Jude 10, Ryu 5,
> 
> Anna 3, Luna (Nine Months along) 
> 
> Redfox; Ren 17, Axel 16, Connor & Wyatt 11, Myka 7
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 12
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 20
> 
> Justine; Marcus 17, Isabella 9
> 
> Alberona; Chance 16
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 18, Ur &Ulter 7
> 
> Damian 16, Ivy 6, Unnamed sister 1
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 14, Simon 4
> 
> Fiore; Drake 14, Alya 8
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 16, Verity 14, Kato 12, Kassie 10, Korin 7

******Fifteen Years after Celestial Mage Wanted*******

He could sense it. After over a decade of parenting it was no surprise that he could just feel it. It was a gut wrenching feeling one that for sure always sent him in to action no matter the time of day. One of his babies was crying.

Looking around the guild he did a mental check of his brood. Layla was on the other side of the guild having a conversation with Storm the boy leaning close and whispering into her ear causing her to blush...he'd deal with that later. Igneel was in the middle of a fight with Damian and Reese...his kid really needed to work on protecting his right side. Saraphina was flirting with Ren, Eyelashes batting, shy giggling and twirling the few strands of hair that framed her face ...another thing he'd deal with later. Nash had his nose stuck in a book... Typical. Jude and Michelle we talking with Lucy about something Luna in her mother's arms. Ryu was butting heads with Korin, the Sting replica losing...as to be expected. But there was someone missing.

"Nayla," he whispered looking for his daughter's scent and upon finding it he smelt what he had sensed, tears.

Now living in a house of mostly girls, Natsu had become accustomed to the scent. Sure it still made him mad when his girls were upset but as the children grew older and closer to their teen years he had learned that the influx of hormones cause so many tears that he didn't immediately get piss off at it like he used to. Following the scent he made his way to the top floor to one of the restrooms. Peeking his head in he found her.

There on the floor was his missing daughter in front of a mirror and surrounded by various magazines he knew her sisters had purchased. Which was odd, Nayla was never one to care about her appearance, ever the tomboy much to Natsu's delight. Unlike Saraphina and Michelle who once puberty had hit both had turned into miniature Lucy's in both looks and vanity.

"Okay what's wrong?" Natsu asked hoping this wasn't the cause of something too terribly silly.

"I'm ugly!" She sobbed finally crumbling down her pink hair falling into brown eyes.

"Hey now what does your mother say about lying?" Natsu asked as he bent down scooping his child into his arms, sitting on the floor blocking the door.

"It's not a lie... It's the truth," Nayla sobbed as she buried her face into her hands.

"What gave you an insane idea like that?" Natsu asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"I'm not stupid," she groaned trying to escape her dad's hold.

"I never said you were but if someone told you that you were ugly then I'm gonna deal with em," Natsu growled holding on tightly till his daughter stopped fighting.

"No one told me I just know," she huffed as she stopped struggling.

"Okay explain it to me then," the father said quietly adjusting his hold so that he could look her in the eye.

"Well Layla looks so much like mom even when she was my age and I know she doesn't care about appearances being blind and all but she is so pretty," Nayla began as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "And Saraphina has to be pretty and to make matters worse she does everything she can to not look pretty but that's all people say about her," she continued. "And all the boys get so nervous when they talk to Michelle and even Jason said that she was going to be a beauty just like mama," Nayla spoke as tears formed in her eyes again. "You know what they say about me? They say nothing, my magic's nothing special so obviously that means I'm ugly!" Nayla sobbed as Natsu held her closer.

He let her cry until she had no more tears in her before speaking.

"Hey now, look as far as magic goes, unlike most of your siblings you weren't born with a specific kind of magic you chose yours," Natsu said proudly as he looked down at his daughter. "Wind magic is difficult to learn under any circumstances but you are exceeding expectations just like a Dragneel does," the fire dragon slayer said as he wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Now as far as your looks go I think you are beautiful," he cooed tucking a strand of pink tress behind her ear.

"You have to say that you're my dad," the girl sighed.

"That's true but don't ever compare yourself to your sisters. If we let her Layla would look a mess all the time, your mother is the one who makes sure her hair and clothes are taken care of every day. Saraphina can't help it, as a siren she was born to be beautiful, and you know very well that she hides it because she knows that most others won't be able to withstand it. And the little that seeps out just shows how strong she is," Natsu said as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

His second eldest daughter had taken extreme measures to keep her natural magic at bay. Once she discovered that simply having boys just fantasize about her even if she did nothing to provoke it caused her magic to spiral the second she used it. So Saraphina had taken to wearing an extremely baggie hoddie, sweatpants, and huge rimmed glasses everywhere her blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun. Now it took a moment of study for anyone to recognize the beauty under her facade. All in all it was a look that he wished all of his daughters would adopt.

"And Michelle... Michelle may be a carbon copy of Luce but do you know what makes you beautiful?" Natsu asked as he readjusted the girl in his arms.

"No," Nayla muttered as she tucked her head under his chin.

"You my dear sweet little Nayla are the perfect mix of your mom and I, you have Lucy's hair but my color, my smile and Lucy's cute button nose. My eyes but her chocolate color that I never fail to get lost in. Lucy's stubbornness," Natsu listed off as he daughter snorted in amusement.

"Mom says I get my stubbornness from you," she laughed as her father shook his head ignoring his girl.

"Shhh, you fight like me but you definitely got your mom's kick," Natsu said rubbing the bruises on his rib that Nayla had given him the last time they spared.

"Why does all of that matter?" Nayla asked as she looked back at the magazines.

"Because it is what makes you beautiful, and if any boy or magazine tries to tell you otherwise you not only have us but you have all of Fairy Tail that will pulverize them into dust," Natsu growled lighting the offending paper on fire.

"Dad!" Nayla shouted in annoyance as she put out the flames leaving the magazines as nothing more than a pile of ash.

Natsu pulled his daughter back against him as he rocked back and forth humming the song that never failed to put her to sleep when she was a baby. Soon she grew heavy in his arms her breathing steady as Nayla fell asleep.

"Works every time," Natsu whispered as he heard a knock on the door finding his mate's scent right behind it.

"Natsu do you know where Nayla is I can't find her," Lucy asked from the other side of the door picking up the scent of burnt paper as she groaned in exasperation at the fact that her now almost forty year old husband still set things on fire just because he felt like it.

"She's right here Luce," Natsu said as he cradled his daughter like he used to when she was a baby. "Every beautiful once,"


	22. How Dragons make Famlies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragneel; Igneel & Layla 18, Sarapina 15, Nash 15, Michelle & Nayla & Jude 10, Ryu 6, Anna 4, Luna (9 months along)
> 
> Redfox; Ren 18, Axel 16, Connor & Wyatt 12, Myka 8, Elizabeth 1
> 
> Haroworth; Nolan & Lucca & Kellen & Rainer & Aura 13
> 
> Drayer; Lexie 19
> 
> Justine; Marcus 16, Isabella 8
> 
> Alberona; Chance 16
> 
> Fullbuster; Storm 19, Ur & Ulter 8
> 
> Damian 17, Ivy 7, Iris 1
> 
> Fernandez; Maia 15, Simon 5
> 
> Fiore; Drake 15, Alya 9
> 
> Ecluiff; Reese 17, Verity 15, Kato 13, Kassie 11, Korin 8, Chloe (3 months along)

****** Sixteen Years After Celestial Mage Wanted********

"Do you know what I've noticed?" Macao asked as he sipped his whiskey.

In his younger years he would be on his third or fourth drink but now his years have caught up to him and now it was one and done if he was lucky.

"What's that?" Wakaba asked as he lit his pipe.

"All of the dragon slayers have big families," the fire mage spoke as his longtime friend looked around the guild the number of children seemed to be increasing as the years went on.

Weather it was the safe haven kids, several of which had chosen to stay on as full fledge Fairy Tail members, or the prodigy of guild members; Fairy Tail had easily tripled in size over the years. Which caused the already chaotic and crowded guild hall to become nothing short of bedlam, and that was a day the Dragneel family chose to stay home. Even if a few years ago they had expanded the guild hall. Giving Wendy a few different rooms to work out of on the main floor making the whole left side of the guild the Infirmary wing, half of the top floor dedicated to Fairy Tail Records and the Redfox brothers, and a much larger bar and main area for the members, there was still precious little space left in the main hall. Tallying it off in his head he gasped in realization, "Wow your right,"

"Hey Wendy, is there a reason that dragon slayers have big families?" Macao asked as his daughter in law walked by.

Through the years the sky dragon slayer had aged well, she would never be an overly developed as many of her guild mates, but the girl had grown confidant and comfortable in her body. Not that her mate had ever complained about it.

"Well yeah it all has to do with dragon and dragon slayer physiology," the sky dragon Slayer said as she sat down removing the glass of whiskey from in front of her father in law and placing it on a passing tray.

"Explain," Wakaba said as he laughed at his friend's misfortune of having a dragon Slayer for a daughter in law. She could literally smell how drunk he was, and would often cut him off long before he wanted to stop.

"Well as you know a dragon slayer's bodies change drastically from what we were born as. Like our brains, our reproductive habits have changed as well," She informed as she slipped in to teaching mood.

Ever since Doctor Greene had become a Professor at Crocus University he had her come in a few times a semester to discuss Mage reproduction and the intricacies of draconic pregnancy. Wendy had even been grated funding to study and produce papers on the growth of magical children in the uterus which earned her an honorary doctorate. Now Doctors from across the continent were begging her for consultations and more training. She even had enough funds to hire four interns to help her with her daily work; within six days of the program starting she had over a thousand applicants from all over the continent.

"How so?" Wakaba asked as Macao groaned not wanting to know about the girl's reproduction, even he had lines he didn't want to cross.

"Well Dragon females are only fertile for about one week a year. So the male dragon's instincts to reproduce are in over drive when they sense that their mate is fertile. But once an egg is laid the female is not fertile again until the hatchling is at least old enough to hunt for themselves, or if it dies. So what you have with dragon slayers is a result that should have been predicted. The boys are just responding to their mate's begin fertile and a dragon will continuously mate during this time until either they pass out or if there is danger nearby.

"That combined with the fact that slayers and mates life expectancy is extended results in a longer breeding age range. For instance most females began metaphase at between forty five and fifty, but because dragons and as a result dragon slayers won't die of old age we estimate that the mate could possibly continue producing children for well into their hundreds but we have no data to back this up," Wendy smiled as she watched both men go white as a sheet.

Looking over they finally noticed how different the slayers and their mates looked than their guild mates who were the same age. Lucy and Natsu looked no different than they did when they were in their early twenties while Gray and Erza both were beginning to wear their age. Erza had little crow's feet around her eyes her hair was thinning and slightly duller than it had been in years past and Grey, well Grey was going gray. And his body wasn't holding that firm tone it used to when he was much younger. Both were still active taking job very regularly but there had been a shift in the kind of jobs they took.

"But not all the slayers have big families especially ones like Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting," Macao spoke up as Wendy giggled.

"Well that can have to do with the mate. Lucy, Levy, and Yukino seemed to have normal ovulation cycles, but take Kinana for insistence. During one of our battles she took a hard blow to the stomach and the results were one of her ovaries stopped working. Hisui has difficulty as well, so really it's a mixture of both the slayers and the mate that will determine how many children they will have. Then again Yukino and Levy seemed to have an easier time with birth control that Lucy does," the bluenette smiled.

"Why Lucy's one of the smartest girls in the guild?" Wakabe asked finishing his drink.

"Well that has to do with Lucy's magic. Because celestial magic is Draconic in origin it highly affects the person's body much like slayer magic. We've tried every type of contraceptives available but none of them work, even when taken properly. I mean I even developed new ones in the process. Even spells are only half as effective as they should be, I have one that will halt ovulation for six months in any other mage and it only works on her for two months maximum. It's a phenomenon I really don't understand. But with Aura, Verity and Saraphina I am hoping to figure it out. Then again we don't know if it will affect Michelle and Nayla since they aren't celestial mages specifically, and don't even get me started on Jude. The number of male celestial mages in the Haroworth family are so tiny and were so long ago that I don't even have statistics to go with," Wendy hummed as she thought over the problem.

"What about condoms?" Wakabe asked as Macao groaned in annoyance his friend had the oddest fascinations.

"Natsu keeps melting them, and we tested the internal ones as well before trying them and got the same result, his normal body temperature is too much for them and even if they charm them once he gets going and his blood boils, well…. The only thing that could guarantee it is abstinence and possibly a tubal ligation but Lucy doesn't want to go to that extreme yet," Wendy informed as she watched one of her interns help bandage a scrap of the kids had.

"But why is Yukino not affected by this, she's a celestial mage," Wakabe questioned.

"She's not a born Celestial mage. The magic running through her blood is just slightly different than the others. Those minute differences are what I am focusing on since it's probably there that the answer lies," Wendy smiled. It wasn't often anyone in the guild really wanted to talk about her research so she always loved it when anyone asked.

"What about you?" Macao asked as the idea of having twelve grandkids in the next few years made him pale.

"Well Grandeeney wasn't really sure. Her book said that there was a chance that my ovaries could be affected by my magic," Wendy said wistfully.

"So you could have a smaller family," the flame mage asked as the sky dragon slayer nodded her head.

"Yeah but that's okay I don't know if I would be able to deal with that," she said motioning to the Dragneels.

"Natsu where is Anna," Lucy asked as she rubbed a hand on her now showing stomach.

"She was just here," the fire dragon Slayer growled as he looked around for a little head of strawberry blonde hair.

"Dad look I can make Anna fly!" Ryu shouted as he held his baby sister in his hands.

"Ryu you drop your sister and you won't get the firecracker candy you got for you birthday for a month!" Lucy shouted as Igneel and Saraphina raced towards their siblings.

Saraphina taking Anna and Igneel grabbing Ryu by the ankle and dangling him over the railing.

"How do you like it brat?" The eldest Dragneel kid asked as Ryu giggled in delight.

"Bet I can land on my feet if you drop me," the Natsu clone bragged as he grinned up at his elder brother.

"Don't tempt me," Igneel hissed.

"Yeah that's a little too much," Macao said with a shake of his head as he turned away from the common commotion that was the Dragneel family.

"Oh and Macao, Romeo needs you at the house at noon tomorrow," Wendy said as she stood to go find her mate, he was due in the guild soon and she wanted to go out to lunch then running a few errands.

"Why?" the fourth guild master asked as he watched her get up.

"He needs help painting the Hatchlings room," Wendy said smiling and Mira squealed and Wendy was rushed by every mother in the guild asking questions.

"Hatchling?" Macao asked as he paled just as Romeo walked in the door.

"There he is," Gajeel joked as he got the man in head lock ruffling his hair. "didn't know ya had in in ya!"

"Congratulations Grandpa!" Wakaba laughed as he smacked his friend on the back after all it was about time Wend and Romeo finally have a child of their own.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello to all of my beautiful Readers.

I just wanted to let you all know that this story is finished for now. I may add more to it if the plot bunnies decide to jump in that direction again, but right now they have me working on something else. Which is actually the third part of this series. Its quiet a funny story I started with this idea years ago but due to the amount of backstory that need told I decided to do it in two parts. Well three years and over a hundred chapters (and an extra story) later I am finally getting to really dig into the story I originally wanted to tell.

I will be rearranging the chapters in to chronological order in this story so if you get a bunch of notifications that’s why.  And keep on the look out for the next story in this series. It’s title will be Celestial Dragon Slayer Needed. So until then I wish you all the best and Happy reading….


End file.
